CHANGE MON DESTIN
by Shoumi
Summary: L'histoire d'un amour passionnel et complètement imprévu ... colère, jalousie, passions, conséquences et choix au programme
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 : LA SERIE DES TROIS**

Cette journée commençait mal … Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses rideaux d'un coup de baguette Hermione n'aperçut aucune lumière, l'amas de nuage gris semblait recouvrir la totalité du ciel et le vent froid soufflait sur les arbres dénudés de l'automne … L'atmosphère était morose.

Hermione s'était levée plus tôt ce jour la pour aller à la bibliothèque rendre la pile de livres qu'elle avait prise et se réapprovisionner aussitôt … Pour s'y rendre elle traversa le grand préau, affrontant ainsi le vent froid qui lui glaçât la peau, tout ça pour se retrouver face à la porte close de la bibliothèque de Poudlard … C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était fermée, même durant les vacances scolaires elle était toujours ouverte…

La pièce ne semblait pas vide, quelques bruits de pas résonnait à travers la porte … Hermione frappa alors à la porte puis attendit quelques longues minutes avant qu'une des bibliothécaires de Poudlard ne l'entrouvre

_- « Ah Hermione, j'allais justement venir te réclamer ces livres ! » _

Dit elle en tendant les bras pour les récupérer, elle avait l'air exténuée, sans doute n'avait elle pas dormit de la nuit …  
Hermione fronça les sourcils puis lui rendit les livres, en accompagnant son regard d'un air interrogateur

_- « La bibliothèque est fermée ? »_

_- « Oh et bien … oui … mais ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps … je … j'effectue un inventaire dirons nous … » _

Hermione leva un sourcil encore plus interrogateur :

_- « Vous n'utilisez pas le sortilège classificaté ? »_

_- « Non »_ éluda rapidement la jeune femme _« Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite les livres indispensables à vos études ont déjà étés référencés pour la plupart et seront remis a votre disposition dans les salles communes … maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai beaucoup de travail … » _

Dit- elle en refermant la porte vivement, avant qu'elle ne fit cela Hermione crut apercevoir Dumbeldore qui lancait un sortilège sur un livre.. Étrange …

Puis la porte se referma à son nez, créant ainsi un sentiment de frustration intense pour la jeune femme assoiffée de connaissances.  
**C'est ce qui constitua la première mauvaise nouvelle de la journée. **

Quelques heures plus tard l'humeur d'Hermione n'était pas meilleure, elle venait d'assister à un cour qu'elle jugeait idiot … pour elle les marres de café n'étaient rien d'autres que des marres de café, il fallait laver la tasse voila tout, rien à interpréter la dedans … Quelle perte de temps !  
Dans le couloir elle croisa Harry qui avait l'air soucieux et la regardait étrangement …

_- « Hermione … tout va bien ? »_ Demanda t il avec intérêt et inquiétude.  
_  
- « J'ai connu de meilleurs jours » _répondit-elle sincèrement consciente qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage que la journée n'était pas des meilleures  
_  
- « Ah … tu es déjà au courant ? »_ Il la regardait toujours avec anxiété ..

_- « Oui … J'ai appris ça ce matin, ils auraient tout de même pu prévenir, qu'on prenne nos dispositions » _

_- « Oh tu sais, je pense qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement prévu de s'embrasser … » _Commença le jeune homme avec douceur et prudence comme si il marchait sur des oeufs  
_  
- « Mais enfin Harry de quoi tu parles ? » _S'agaça la Gryffondor, le quiproquo était manifeste.

_- « De Ron et Kiarra … pas toi ? »_

_- « Je parlais de la bibliothèque qui et fermée, j'ai … attend une seconde … Ron et qui ? »_

Elle compris alors le malentendu … Et fronça les sourcils de plus belle...  
_  
- « Kiarra ? La petite blonde qui ne sais même pas lancer un sortilège de niveau 1 ? »_

_- « Oh tu sais je pense que ce n'est pas ce qui a intéressé Ron » _… Harry regretta aussitôt ses paroles, l'humour .. trop tôt ...

_- « Eh bien ce sont deux idiots ! ils vont bien ensemble » _Cracha t elle avant de tourner les talons et disparaitre dans le couloir …

Il n'y avait rien entre Hermione et Ron, rien de plus que de l'amitié pourtant tout le monde semblait penser qu'ils allaient à un moment ou un autre s'embrasser … drôle d'idée … Pourtant l'idée de le savoir avec cette idiote l'ennuyait beaucoup !  
**C'est ce qui constitua la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle de la journée. **

Ah midi Ron entra dans la salle commune, le torse gonflé par la fierté aux côté d'une jeune femme plutôt jolie mais à l'air légèrement idiot avouons le … Lui aussi avait l'air idiot à présent pensa t elle rageusement…

Hermione quitta la salle sans adresser la parole ni au rouquin ni à son trophée …

Il manquait une mauvaise nouvelle pour compléter la série des trois ... et généralement les choses allaient en s'empirant.

Ce jour la, Hermione ne fut pas des plus assidue au cour de Potions, ce doit être pour cette raison que Rogue l'interrogea pour une fois, sans répéter la question qu'il lui avait posé et qu'elle n'avait pas entendue … Comble du comble les yeux de Kiarra se posèrent sur elle durant ce long moment humiliant et la jeune femme leva la main pour répondre à la question bercée par le regard attendrit de Ron…  
_  
- « Vous irais voir le directeur à la fin du cour Miss Granger » _

Lui ordonna Rogue  
La jeune femme eut un air indignée, il s'agissait de la première fois qu'elle n'était pas concentrée sur le cour, la sanction lui paraissait injustement disproportionnée ! Pourtant elle ne répondit rien et acquiesça avec froideur, inutile d'ajouter à ses tords ...

Dès que le cour fut terminé elle fila comme une furie hors de la salle sans se rendre compte que Harry tentait de lui parler ..

Dans le couloir elle fut bousculée par Drago Malfoy laissant alors le contenu de son sac se répandre sur le sol . Il la regardait d'un air méprisant comme à son habitude et lui dit alors avec froideur.  
_  
- « Regardes devant toi quand tu marches idiote ! »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, déjà il reprit sa route sans se retourner, cela faisait maintenant plus d'un semestre qu'il n'avait plus été présent à Poudlard, personne ne savait où il était passé … Il était à présent de retour... C'était décidément une journée horrible ...

La jeune femme ramassa rapidement ses affaires puis repris son chemin comme si rien ne l'avait interrompue, elle n'accorderait aucune importance à Drago .

Hermione se trouvait à présent devant la porte de Dumbeldore, la porte était close pourtant la jeune femme entendit la voix du magicien résonner « ENTRE ! » , les portes s'ouvrirent aussitôt… La colère s'était estompée, elle se sentait à présent beaucoup plus petite face à Dumbeldore et honteuse de se retrouvée ainsi convoquée.

_- « Tout va bien mon enfant »_ La rassura Dumbeldore _« Si je t'ai convoquée aujourd'hui c'est pour te demander un petit service … »  
_  
La petite brunette ouvrit bien grand ses oreilles, comment pouvait elle rendre service à Dumbeldore ?  
_  
- « Ma petite, comme tu le sais j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi … »_

Commença t il … Il évoqua alors ses connaissances, sa soif de savoir, son sens du jugement avant d'aborder réellement le vif du sujet et de lui demander clairement … « J'aimerais que tu donnes des cours à Drago Malfoy afin qu'il récupére le retard qu'il a pris .. bien évidemment vous ne devrez parler de tout cela a personne …. »  
_  
- « Moi ? A Malfoy ? Mais pourquoi moi ? »_

_- « Il me semble t'avoir énoncé les raisons précédemment »_

_- « Oui mais je veux dire … pourquoi moi et pas un professeur ? »_  
_  
- « Oh … eh bien je crois que tu as du remarquer que les professeurs étaient très occupés ces temps ci, il faut assurer la protection du Château et n'accorder aucune failles, et puis il y a bien d'autres affaires qui nous tiennent éveillés, j'ai pensé que cela t'interesserais de transmettre tes connaissances »_  
_  
- « Oh … oui l'idée est … mais … je ne pense pas que Drago … »_  
_  
- « Il a déjà accepté, cela faisait partit des conditions … »_

_- « Des conditions ?" _Releva la jeune femme , en guise de réponce elle n'eut qu'un visage impassible ...

_- " Très bien … »_ céda t elle contrainte

_- « Je vous met à disposition une salle secrète qui vous fournira tout ce dont vous aurez besoin… »_

_- « Ah ce sujet … pourquoi la biblio.. »_ Elle fut coupée  
_  
- « Ne t'inquiètes pas elle n'est fermée que de manière provisoire…. » _

Cette phrase mit fin à la conversation car a cet instant un Rogue entra dans la piece pour s'entretenir de façon privée avec le directeur … C'est sur une pluie de mystère à éclaircir que la jeune femme termina cette journée et des journées bien pires se préparaient, elle en était sure …

Donner des cours ... A Malfoy ... **c'est ce qui consitua la troisième mauvaise nouvelle de cette terrible journée **


	2. Chapter 2

******CHAPITRE 2 : EDUCATION SENTIMENTALE******

Maintenant que Hermione s'était engagée au près de Dumbeldore à donner des cours à Drago elle était piégée forcée de respecter ses paroles. Seulement voila, il fallait bien fixer avec celui-ci le premier rendez vous ... hors cela devait rester secret et le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à se côtoyer et le jeune homme était toujours entouré par une horde de filles … pourquoi ne pouvait il jamais être seul, et pourquoi bon sang était ce a elle d'aller vers lui … après tout c'était lui qui avait besoin d'aide …

Une semaine entière passa, Hermione se rendait bien compte que plus ils tardaient à démarrer les cours plus il accumulait du retard… Le cour de Mme Mc Gonagal allait toucher à sa fin, le professeur fixa comme à son habitude les délais butoirs pour les devoirs, devoirs qu'évidemment Melle Granger avait terminés pourtant la jeune femme leva la main

- « Excusez moi professeur est ce qu'il ne serait pas possible de rendre le travail sur les sortilèges de protection des maison plus tard ? J'aimerais étudier un autre cour demain à 17h15 »

Elle faisait preuve de beaucoup de culot ce qui ne lui ressemblait réellement pas et désarma la veille dame …

- « Non Melle Granger, organisez vous différemment » ..

Hermione observait Drago à la recherche d'une réaction, espérant qu'il allait comprendre le message mais celui-ci semblait en plein flirt avec sa voisine et n'avait sans doute pas entendu son intervention … Eh bien, il se débrouillerait seul, elle n'allait pas se ridiculiser de la sorte deux fois … Les joues rouge de honte et de colère elle se tut.

Le lendemain, aux alentours de 17h Hermione quitta la salle commune des Griffondors avec un sac plein de livres du semestre passé, sous le regard suspicieux de Ron qui n'était pour une fois pas avec son pot de glue

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ses livres ? Et puis tu vas où ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et enfila manteau, gants et écharpes

- « Je vais prendre l'air … » Répondit elle vaguement …

Ron referma son livre puis se leva a son tour

- « Je t'accompagne, j'ai bien besoin d'une pause … »

Ah c'était bien le moment qu'il se souhaite passer du temps avec elle ..

- « J'allais voir Hagrid, il a un nouveau compagnon parait il »

Elle connaissait le dégout de Ron pour les insectes, ce qui eut l'effet souhaité, son ami se rassit aussi vite

- « Je vais encore travailler un peu .. c'est important de travailler » Se défila t il …

Pour se rendre à la salle souhaitée la jeune femme dut traverser une zone peu fréquentée du château qui se trouvait à l'extérieur pour arriver devant une espèce de cabane abandonnée qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée jusque la …  
La jeune femme ouvrit la porte grinçante et découvrit après avoir lançé le sortilège que lui avait indiqué Dumbeldore que la pièce se modifia. Elle était très grande et chaude, il y avait une cheminée, des fauteuils, des bibliothèques hélas a moitié vide …toujours ce fichu référencement …

Hermione retira alors son manteau, écharpe, et gants puis s'installa confortablement au coin du feu avec un nouveau livre trouvé dans la bibliothèque, bien consciente que le blondinet ne viendrait certainement pas ce soir la …

Ce livre n'était pas un livre de cour mais l'histoire d'une moldus plongée par erreur dans le monde des sorciers, Hermione se reconnaissait beaucoup dans l'héroine … mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus qu'une voix résonna derrière elle ….

- « Bon on s'y met …. »

Elle fit un bon, puis se retourna, Drago était bel et bien venu, assez surprenant …

- « Je n'était pas sure que tu comprendrais … » Avoua t elle

- « Je ne suis pas idiot ! » répliqua t il vivement avant de retirer à son tour son manteau dévoilant un peu plus sa silhouette … la jeune femme n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il était si carré … et il fallait l'admettre attirant .

Notre graine de génie se leva alors et s'installa face au serpentard

- « On fait un bilan … » proposa-t-elle

- « Pardon ? » Répliqua t il furibond

- « Oui , si tu as des lacunes autant les combler avant de vouloir apprendre de nouvelles choses » Elle le défiait du regard .. l'ambiance n'était pas des plus amicales …

- « Ne m'insulte pas s…. » Il s'interrompit avant de l'insulter ….

Hermione compris bien ce qu'il allait dire et lui lança un de ses regard les plus noirs, mais elle s'était habituée à l'insulte du Serpentar et ne versait plus de larmes pour celle-ci … elle en avait que déjà trop versé …

Sans se soucier de ses réticences elle commença a lui poser une séries de questions et lui faire passer une série de test balayant les années précédentes.. Aucune lacunes … elle devait bien l'admettre elle en était impressionnée, jamais elle n'avait remarqué que le jeune homme possédait tant de connaissances …

Le test dura environ une heure, il ressemblait d'avantage à une joute verbale qu'a un simple test. Les deux ennemis se toisaient mutuellement avec fierté …

- « Bien , commençons le premier cour » Fini t elle par céder

- « Avant admet le … » Lui dit il avec hauteur

- « Quoi donc ? » répondit elle précipitamment

- « Admet que tu es surprise, que tu me pensait idiot .. »

- « Je … non je pensais que tu avais plus de difficultés voila tout … »

- « Laisse moi éclaircir un point, tu n'es pas la parce que je suis mauvais et que je n'ai pas compris un cour , tu es la parce que je n'ai pas pu assister a tout un semestre de cour ! Ne me prend plus jamais de haut ! »

Les insultes accompagnant cette phrase se bousculaient dans la tête de Drago mais il se retint avec difficulté … Etre pris pour un idiot par une sale sang de bourbe, on aura tout vu !

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis répliqua

- « Si tu veux rattraper ton retard, ravale ton orgueil et ce regard qui me fusille et concentre toi sur les cours !»

C'est dans cette ambiance des plus tendue que débuta le premier cour,un cour sur les créature magiques : les elfes de maison qui inspirait le mépris de Drago et toute la sympathie d'Hermione.

Drago ravala sa langue pour ne pas se révolter à chaque parole qu'il jugeait niaise d'Hermione et ne garder que l'essentiel, le cour … ce qu'ils étaient réellement, leur histoire, l'origine de leur asservissement … leurs pouvoirs.

Il ne s'était jamais intéressés a ces créatures et les concideraient a peine comme des être vivants, il fut assez surpris d'apprendre la légende de leurs origines, elle lui expliqua alors qu'ils avaient été créé par une jeune sorcière il y a bien longtemps, ils étaient l'équivalent de l'ami imaginaire pour les Moldus …  
Un peu moins imaginaire lorsque la magie fait son effet …

Le premier elfe avait ainsi été créé dans l'unique but de devenir le meilleur amis d'une fillette à l'imagination débordante, celons ses critères, un ami qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal .. un ami fidèle … tout cela était encré en eux dès l'origine …

- « C'est tout de même très poétique comme origine tu ne trouves pas ? »

La jeune femme avait fait un monologue et oubliait à présent à qui elle parlait …

- « Pathétique ! » Répondit sèchement le garçon

Un elfe de maison pour AMI ... on aura tout vu

- « Très bien, c'est la fin de ce cour ! » Répliqua t elle en refermant vivement le livre qu'elle avait ouvert...

Ils remirent leurs manteaux en se défiant du regard

- « On reprendra tous les soirs, à la même heure sauf le week end » Dit elle séchement

- « J'ai entrainement de Quiditch le vendredi soir ! »

- « Bien on commencera une heure plus tôt le vendredi » Dit elle d'une voix lassée

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte le vent froid s'engouffra dans la pièce les gelant tout deux, il faisait a présent complètement noir

- « Lumos ! » Drago sortit le premier d'un pas rapide en éclairant le chemin , suivi de loin par Hermione …

Les semaines passerent à une vitesse déconcertante et leurs cours s'enchainerent, au fils des jours leur relation devint de moins en moins tendue presque courtoise ... Un professeur et son élève, simplement, seul comptais les cours.

En dehors des cours cela dit rien n'avait changé, ils s'ignoraient royalement, le seul changement manifeste était subtile:  
A présent quand Hermione était sur la trajectoire de Drago il déviait pour ne plus la bousculer effort qu'il ne faisait pas avant bien au contraire... 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 : TOUTE BONNE CHOSE A UNE FIN**

L'hiver était arrivé et les flocons se déposaient délicatement sur le château formant une épaisseur blanche et immaculée.

Le chateau au complet était en effervescence , il y avait eut un match de Quiditch auquel Hermione n'avait pas assisté, bien trop occupée à préparer ses cours, elle semblait avoir trouvé sa vocation.

En revanche la quasi-totalité de Poudlard avait assisté au match, ce qui avait laissé a Hermione la grande salle, silencieuse pour elle seule.  
De plus en plus de livres réapparaissaient dans les étagère à sa plus grande satisfaction .

Les heures avaient défilé rapidement et déjà Ron et Kiarra entrèrent dans la salle, victorieux, un sourire immense illuminait leurs visages, à l'évidence ils avaient battu les Serpentars …

Etrangement Hermione ne put se réjouir de cela comme à son habitude.

Ron n'avait pas retiré son uniforme comme si il constituait une part du trophé, et prenait place aux côté de son amie pour lui raconter ce qu'elle avait manqué … Il était si heureux de lui expliquer qu'a cause du défaut d'attention de Drago ils avaient pu attraper le vif d'or, a son nez…

- « Humilié » Ricana t il ..

Mais la jeune femme eut du mal à partager sa joie et ne lui rendit qu'un sourire forcé …

- « Tout va bien Hermione ? » Lui demanda t il inquiet en posant une main sur son épaule sous le regard furibond de la jalouse Kiarra

- « Oui, je suis contente pour toi… vraiment … » Elle se leva après cette vaine tentative de simulation de joie et quitta la salle a la recherche de Drago ..

La petite brunette s'en voulait car elle se savait responsable du défaut d'attention de Drago, elle l'avait fait réviser la veille toute la soirée le poussant de surcroît à annuler son entrainement de Quiditch … mais c'était pour son bien, il avait eut un examen le matin même .. c'était tout de même plus important que le Quiditch !

Elle se mordit la lèvre anxieuse, elle avait en plus de cela prévu un autre cour supplémentaire dans moins d'une demi heure… elle marchait perdue dans ses pensées sans se rendre compte que ses pas l'avaient menée à leur salle "secréte" … devant la porte elle se retourna comme surprise puis constatat qu'il y avait d'autres traces de pas dans la neige, elle prit donc une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à trouver un Drago des moins agréable ...

Le beau blond était déjà au rendez vous, a l'avance pour une fois mais il semblait dans une colère noire, il l'a dévisageait du regard avant de lui cracher

- « J'ai perdu ce match a cause de toi sang de bourbe ! »

Hermione fut désarmée par sa réaction si violente a son égard alors que leurs rapports s'étaient arrangés … Elle tenta cependant de garder la tête haute et un air fier sur le visage puis lui répondit avec froideur en jetant un parchemin sur la table qui les séparait, comme une distance de sécurité…

- « Et tu as réussi cet examen grâce à moi, imbécile ! »

Sans attendre elle tourna les talons, sortit doucement et fièrement de la pièce mais une fois dehors elle se mit à courir en direction du château pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cet infâme Serpentar. Elle devait l'admettre il avait réussi a la blesser de nouveau ...

Drago attrapa le parchemin une fois Hermione hors de sa vue, et il découvrit à sa plus grande surprise qu'il avait obtenue la note maximale à cet examen.

Hermione hésita a se rendre au cours suivant , le week end était passé et avait apaisé sa colère bien qu'elle fut toujours en rage contre le blondinet elle savait qu'il lui fallait terminer la mission que lui avait confié Dumbeldore et ils n'étaient pas si loin que cela de la fin, abandonné maintenant aurait été dommage ... un échec

Elle se rendit donc au cour suivant a pas lent comme pour retarder ce moment un maximum … Il n'y avait aucune traces de pas qui la devançait elle savait donc qu'il n'était pas encore la …

Hermione s'installa, attrapa un livre comme à son habitude et commença a le lire en attendant son élève. Elle ne fut pas dérangée durant sa lecture et put terminer l'ensemble du livre passionant sur lequel elle avait mis la main. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la lecture finie qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait 'attendu' près de 3 heures …

D'un bond elle se leva, attrapa son manteau et s'apprêta a quitter la pièce folle de rage d'avoir fait un effort sans retour ... elle fit un bond en ouvrant la porte et découvrant dans l'obscurité le visage pale de Drago .

- « Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais attendu tout ce temps .. ; » dit il sans moquerie mais d' avantage par surprise

- « Je partais » répliqua t elle fièrement non sans trahir sa furie, tandis qu'elle le contournais pour sortir

Elle lui tournait le dos déjà sur le chemin du retour mais elle sentit une main froide se poser sur son bras, sans violence, pour la retenir, c'était la première fois qu'il la touchait , habituellement il s'évertuais a garder le maximum de distance avec elle, comme si elle pouvait le souiller , lui le 'sang pur'

- « Attend … » dit il calmement avec douceur ..

Hermione se retourna et découvrit des traits différents sur le visage de Drago, pour une fois il ne lui adressait ni grimace écoeuré ni regard hautain ni air froid, son visage était bien plus doux … un repentis.

- « Je ne pouvais pas venir avant, il fallait absolument que je règle une chose »

Il lâcha a présent le bras de la jeune femme qui le regardais moins durement de part sa surprise mais toujours avec méfiance, mais il avait l'air sérieux, préoccupé..

- « Quelle chose ? » Lui demanda t elle froidement

- « Tu ne veux pas simplement accepter mes excuses et commencer le cour ? »

Hermione leva un sourcil surprise de cette phrase

- « C'était des excuses ? » Demanda t elle a moitié amusée qu'il soit si maladroit pour cela

- « Pour moi oui… » Acquiesça t il souriant à son tour en réponse à son air amusé …

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard complice puis la jeune femme retourna dans la pièce et commença un nouveau cour sous une atmosphère nouvelle, apaisée..

Au fil des cours Drago devenait de plus en plus bon au contact d'Hermione, bien qu'on ne puisse nier son aversion pour le cour de soins aux créatures magique.  
Les cours avaient évolués, le contenu était de plus en plus vaste, la barre de plus en plus haute … mais au delà de cela une certaine complicité semblait être née entre le Serpentar et la Gryffondor.

La situation entre eux en dehors des cours restait inchangée, ils s'ignoraient mutuellement, il était bien difficile de croire qu'ils partageaient parfois rires et sourires.

Le seul moment qui aurait pu trahir l'évolution de leur relation eut lieu peu de temps avant les vacances de Noel , Hermione sortait de la bibliothèque les bras remplis de livres, tant qu'elle ne voyait plus tellement devant elle, lorsqu'elle s'engagea dans les escaliers elle passa a côté de Drago et d'une nouvelle de ses conquête sans s'en rendre compte, se pris les pieds dans sa robe, elle s'apprêtait a tomber la tête la première sur une marche de l'escalier en pierre quand un bras autour de sa taille la rattrapa et la stabilisa … Tout deux se regardèrent intensément, sous le regard écœuré de la Serpentar qui accompagnait Drago .. sans un mot il reprit son chemin et Hermione récupéra les livres qu'elle avait fait tomber …

Les cours d'Hermione touchaient a leur fin, ils ne leur restaient plus que 3 chapitres à étudier et l'un comme l'autre semblait vouloir repousser leurs adieux, les cours se furent donc réellement plus avancés, ils apprenaient ensemble certaines choses et ne passèrent au sujet suivant que lorsqu'ils eurent bien usé le sujet du chapitre.

Le dernier chapitre, Hermione et Drago discutaient simplement devant la cheminée, les livres de cour (leur excuse mutuelle pour se retrouver ensemble) bien posé au sol a côté d'eux …  
Ils riaient ensemble de la réaction de la copine de Ron quand elle eut appris que Mc Gonogal était le chat posé sur le bureau et que non elle n'était 'mignonne comme tout' … elle lui avait caressé la tête devant toute la classe ..  
Ils riaient en repensant à la tête de la jeune femme , puis il y eut un long silence, ils se regardaient  
Drago pris la parole …

- « Tu lui as déjà dit ? … a « Ron » -s'efforça t il de dire- … que tu l'aimais ? » Il était très sérieux et semblait réellement se soucier de cela … surprenant ..

Hermione lui expliqua qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse mais qu'ils avaient partagés des choses ensemble, beaucoup de choses … un peu comme des meilleurs amis et que l'arrivée de cette fille l'éloignait et que ce qui l'avait vraiment fait souffrir ce n'était pas sa relation mais c'est qu'il s'éloigne aussi facilement et aussi vite …

- « Et toi –demanda t elle d'une voix timide- tu es amoureux de ta copine ? »

Hermione ne savait pas son nom, elle ne la connaissait pas cependant il s'affichait avec elle depuis une semaine environ

- « Ce n'est pas ma copine … »

- « Pour elle je pense qu'elle l'est .. ce n'est pas bien de la laisser espèrer que tu as des sentiments pour elle si ce n'est pas le cas »  
- « Comme tu le fais avec Seamus ! » Riposta t il soudain moins calme  
La jeune femme le dévisagea incrédule  
- « Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? Il n'y a rien entre Seamus et moi »

- « Pourtant tu vas au bal avec lui alors que tu sais très bien qu'il te dévore du regard depuis un an »

Hermione fut surprise de cette révélation, d'une part elle n'avait rien remarqué, d'autre part que LUI l'ai remarqué, cela lui semblait improbable. De plus il admettait ainsi que quelqu'un puisse la trouver à son gout ce qui étrangement la flattât.

- « Je vais au bal avec lui, c'est mon cavalier rien de plus, je ne peut pas aller au bal seule et puis il me l'a proposé j'ai accepté voila tout » Expliqua t elle doucement

- « C'est tout pour toi, ce n'est que le début pour lui » Lui dit il d'un ton soudain plus sombre

- « Je crois que tu te fais des idées »

- « Fin du cour je suppose » Coupa t il soudain en se redressant

Hermione lui adressa un sourire en coin, accompagné d'un regard triste qu'il partage mais tente de refouler, c'était ainsi la fin de leur relation plus jamais il n'allaient s'adresser la parole … Puis il enfila son manteau

- « Drago .. »  
Il se retourna à nouveau

- « Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi tu as raté un semestre complet … »

- « Quelques soucis familiaux » expliqua t il vaguement avant de sortir définitivement … comme si il fuyait quelque chose.

Une semaine passa, triste et vide … Ils se manquaient mutuellement sans se permettre de l'admettre. Drago avait passé son dernier examen et venait d'obtenir sa dernière note … une note excellente … Optimal +

Il fallait qu'elle le sache ...

Le jeune homme suivit Hermione jusqu'à la bibliothèque très tard le soir , celle-ci était presque déserte, il attendit qu'elle s'isole complètement comme a son habitude.

Elle était dans un recoin de la bibliothéque rarement fréquenté a cause de l'odeur plus forte des livres veillissants, pour Hermione ça sentait le savoir.

Drago d'un pas sans bruit s'approcha d'elle dans la pénombre, tel un prédateur ... Puis d'un geste rapide il l'attrapa et lui mis une mais sur la bouche pour ne pas qu'elle hurle en même temps qu'il l'entrainait avec lui dans une petite pièce destinée a recueillir les objets trouvés.

Hermione se débattais avec vigueur si bien qu'il eut presque laché prise avant l'heure.

Une fois dans la piece isolée Drago libèra Hermione encore sous le choc de son enlèvement et sans attendre une seconde lui révèla les résultats de son examen ..

La jeune femme folle de joie lui sauta alors au cou tout en le félicitant, mais de la joie intense nait alors un nouveau sentiment due à cette proximité nouvelle entre les deux élève … L'attirance qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre à cet instant est plus que perceptible …

Cependant soudainement le regard de Drago changea et devint plus froid, ses yeux s'étaient posé sur la trace dans le cou de la jeune femme , un suçon …

Il éloigne alors Hermione de lui, lui adresse un regard bien moins intense puis tourne les talons et la laisse dans l'incompréhension la plus totale .


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4 : FAUX PAS**

Hermione resta quelques minutes figée suite à l'échange étrange qu'elle avait eut avec Drago, Il avait changé de comportement et de regard à une vitesse incroyable. Par merlin ! Que lui était il passé par la tête, la jeune femme aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une explication…  
Notre petite brunette s'apprêtait cela dit a avoir une explication sur un tout autre sujet...  
Un bruit de pas hésitant se fit entendre

- « Melle Ludga ? » Dit une voix au loin, cette voix était familière à Hermione, mais trop lointaine pour qu'elle puisse réellement l'identifiée  
- « Amplificaté » Murmura la jeune sorcière  
- « Melle Ludga ? » Répéta la voix qu'elle identifia comme celle du professeur Trelawney

Pourquoi appelait t elle la bibliothécaire à cette heure ci ? Sans doutte avait elle vu dans sa marre de café qu'elle courait un grave danger … elle aussi … Mais quand diable allait elle comprendre que TOUT le monde courait un grave danger, qui pouvait se prétendre en sécurité quand Vous-savez-qui rodait dehors ?  
Soudain il y eut un nouveau bruit de pas, moins hésitant cette fois

- « Que se passe t il ? » Demanda la bibliothécaire anxieuse  
- « Il me semble, enfin je pense … si mes souvenirs sont bien exacts que le présage… » Elle semblait peureuse ou honteuse d'avouer son erreur  
- « Oui et bien ? » demanda la bibliothécaire impatiente et visiblement rendue irritable par le manque de sommeil  
- « Ce ne serais peut être pas un livre »

Hermione crut entendre un grondement, était ce possible que Melle Ludga gronde de rage ?  
- « Vous plaisantez ? n'est pas ? –la colère semblait monter en elle- Cela fait maintenant plus de 3 mois que j'examine tout les livres pour trouver une fichue prédiction que vous auriez enfermée dedans dans un état second qui est « Celons vous » d'une importance capitale … et vous m'annoncer MAINTENANT que ce n'est pas un livre ! »

Dumbeldore entra a ce moment la dans la pièce, comme si il y était depuis toujours il n'eut nul besoin de demander une explication sur la situation, il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du professeur en guise de soutient et lança un regard apaisant a notre bibliothécaire

- « Allons, allons, du calme Mesdames, Je crois savoir d'où viennent vos doutes professeur mais je peux pour ma part vous affirmer qu'il s'agit bien la d'un livre, je n'aurais pas demandé à notre chère Ludga tant de travail le souvenir flou que vous m'avez laissé chère professeur, ayez confiance»  
Le regard de Dumbeldore se posa au loin dans la direction de Miss Granger, celle-ci savait qu'il continuaient de parler mais plus rien ne lui était perceptible …  
Une partie du mystère lui échappait encore mais elle avait à présent le premier maillon… c'est pour cette raison que les livres n'étaient plus accessibles … Une prédiction de Mme Trelawney dont elle ne semblait plus se souvenir … pfff … quelle importance, depuis quand cette vieille chouette était capable de voir réellement des choses sur l'avenir ?  
Après cette nuit la , Hermione laissa trainer ses oreilles de part et d'autres afin de recoller le puzzle des deux mystères qui la tracassait, mais rien… elle eut quelque peu l'impression d'avoir rêvé tout cela.

Les livres étaient presque tous de retour dans les étagères et Drago était froid et distant, ne lui adressant la parole sous aucun prétexte. Les meilleurs amis d'Hermione étaient tout deux en couple et roucoulaient profitant des derniers moments qu'ils passaient ensembles avant d'être séparer pour les vacances de Noel, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas tellement à sa place entre les deux couples et s'éloignait petit à petit trouvant en la compagnie de Seamus un refuge. Elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec ce dernier qu'elle considérait a présent vraiment comme un ami, a sa plus grande surprise ce rapprochement bien qu'amical rendit Ron de plus en plus agressif et jaloux, les deux hommes qui étaient amis ne l'étaient visiblement plus et semblait se disputer un bout de viande …  
Une semaine avant les vacances de Noel, les choses semblaient se compliquer, Seamus agissait avec Hermione en public comme si ils étaient en couple, et qu'il marquait son territoire bien qu'elle n'eut de cesse de lui imposer des limites et lui rappeler qu'ils étaient AMIS ; d'autre part Ron avait quitté Kiarra pour des raisons obscures et agissait de la même manière avec la jeune femme. La situation devenait étouffante et la jeune femme n'espérait a présent que la pause qu'allait lui permettre les vacances de Noel.  
Plus que deux jours avant les vacances, aujourd'hui et demain, cela semblait insurmontable, pourtant ce jour la il n'y eut que Ron a remettre en place car il se permettait de la tenir par la taille quand elle marchait avec lui dans les couloirs, Seamus lui se montrait a présent distant bien que toujours sympathique, comme si il avait compris qu'elle avait grandement besoin d'air ….  
Le lendemain, dernier jour , Hermione sentit des regards la dévisager dans les couloirs sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Ron quand a lui affichait un air fier … et avouons le encore une fois niais, qu'elle ne put décoder, cependant elle ne chercha pas a savoir ni à trop l'éloigner, il s'agissait après tout du dernier jour et notre joueur disputait un match important ce soir la Gryffondor/Serpentar.  
Il fallait bien l'admettre cette fois la jeune femme voulait vraiment voir Gryffondor écraser les Serpentar, voir Drago se pavaner chaque jour avec une femme différente l'énervait profondément, il avait retrouvé cet air suffisant et méprisant qu'elle détestait tant, pire que cela depuis une semaine environ il ne l'ignorait plus et lui adressait des regards noirs a faire trembler un mort.  
VRAIMENT VRAIMENT BESOIN DE VACANCES.

Il neigeait encore ce jour la mais grâce a un sortilège la température dans les tribunes étaient des plus agréables, personne ne portait de manteau ni d'écharpe. Hermione pour sa part avait passé beaucoup de temps à se préparer, elle s'était maquillée comme un jour de fête ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais à Poudlard, ce qui lui offrait un regard des plus hypnotisant, ce jour la même Harry l'avait regardée différemment l'espace d'une minute.  
Elle portait une robe bustier rouge qui sculptait très bien sa silhouette accompagnée d'une paire de chaussure rouge également dont les lanières remontaient en se croisant le long de son mollet.  
Tout ces efforts vestimentaires n'avaient rien a voir avec le match de Quiditch bien sur, elle y venait habituellement avec un gros pull que lui avait offert la mère de Ron, et un simple jean … Ce soir elle rentrait chez elle et son père qui était dentiste organisait un repas avec le dirigeant du cabinet pour aborder des sujets budget qui lui tenait a cœur, cette soirée qui semblait pompeuse réjouissait Hermione en quête de normalité ces temps ci.  
Ce jour la, elle accompagna Ron jusqu'à la tente des gryffondor à sa demande, avant d'y rentrer il déposa un baiser sur son front. Hermione tourna alors les talons et sursauta en tombant nez à nez avec Drago qui la regardait férocement, puis son regard fit un mouvement de haut en bas, comme si il désapprouvait sa tenue, soudain elle ne se sentit plus si a l'aise que cela dans sa jolie robe. Elle n'était pourtant pas provocante …  
Drago sembla vouloir cracher une phrase mais Hermione ne lui pretta aucune attention, le contourna puis rejoignit les tribunes.  
Le match de Quiditch débuta sur les chapeaux de roue, les deux équipes semblaient décidées à ne se faire absolument aucun cadeau ! L'affrontement était même violant, les balais claquaient entre eux sous le choc, l'environnement était hostile.  
Drago était attrapeur et ne devait se soucier que du vif d'or pourtant celui-ci scrutait Ron, dès que le rouquin eut le cognard dans sa direction Drago fonça comme une flèche, non pas sur le cognard, non pas sur le vif d'or mais sur Ron, le heurtant si fort que le rouquin quitta son ballais pour rejoindre le sol avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse réagir …

- « ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » Hurla Hermione quand elle pris conscience de ce qui venait de se passer , sa voix brisa le silence qui s'était installé, elle avait hurlé si fort qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle avait amplifié sa voix …

Très vite l'infirmière arriva au chevet de Gryffondor, suivie par les professeurs et l'ensemble de l'équipe qui formait un cercle autour de leur coéquipier inconscient.  
Hermione lança un regard furtif mais furibond à Drago, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il semblait toujours aussi en colère, il n'y avait aucune peur ou aucun regret dans son regard …  
La jeune femme brisa la foule pour rejoindre son ami… Il respirait encore, le choc ne l'avait pas tué … Les larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue…. Elle lui caressa la joue avec tendresse heureuse de sentir la chaleur de ce corps en vie. Melle Pomfresh demanda alors de l'aide et l'emmena a l'infirmerie suivie de notre petite brunette qui y resta jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit chassée par un professeur.  
Harry pris Hermione dans ses bras pour la soutenir quelque minutes puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle savait exactement a qui elle devait cette situation et qu'il sortait un peu trop facilement …

Elle quitta les bras de Harry et l'infirmerie a la recherche de cet … de cet … il n'y avait aucune insulte assez forte pour lui ! Quand elle le localisa il était entouré d'un groupe de Serpentar , peu importe, d'un pas assuré elle se dirigea vers eux et brisa le cercle pour se retrouver a quelques centimètres de lui, ils se toisaient tout d'eux d'un air mauvais …

- « Malfoy, suis moi je veux te parler ! »

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un milimétre  
- « MAINTENANT ! » Hurla t elle  
- « On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie ma chère ! » Lui répondit il comme pour clore la conversation.  
C'était sans compter sur la jeune femme qui lui attrapa soudainement la main et le fit transplaner avec elle dans leur salle secrète ….  
INCROYABLE … Les serpentars n'en revenaient pas … d'une part il fallait avoir l'autorisation pour transplaner, d'autre part c'était normalement IMPOSSIBLE dans l'enceinte du château ! ….  
L'espace d'un instant Hermione put lire dans le regard de Drago qu'il était lui-même impressionné, mais bien vite il effaça cette expression et repris l'air mauvais qui lui était destiné.

- « JE PEUT SAVOIR CE QUI TE PREND ? » Hurla t elle en le poussant vigoureuement tandis qu'elle continuait de hurler « TU AS FAILLIT LE TUER ESPECE DE GROS CRETIN ! » Elle continua de le pousser, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve collé contre le mur « JE NE TE PARDONNERAIS JAMAIS CA MALFOY ! »

Il la coupa alors et renversa la situation , ce fut a présent elle qui se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, et lui l'agresseur …. il lui dit avec le plus de mépris et d'agressivité dont il était capable , mais sans hurler, dans un murmure, il paraissait bien plus dangereux ainsi …  
- «Ne me parle plus jamais de cette façon sang de bourbe !  
Sur ce il lui tourna le dos et se diriga vers la sortie d'un pas calme...  
Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Hermione lorsqu'elle hurla  
- « Fermato totalum ! »  
Faisant ainsi disparaitre la porte , puis elle courut vers Drago et le poussa de nouveau tendis qu'il se retourna toujours froid et en colère !  
- « Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me voue une telle haine ! »  
Il la fixa mais ne répondit pas  
- « Répond moi ! REPOND MOI ! » hurla t elle dans une espèce de crise d'hystérie, laissant pour une fois ses sentiments s'exprimer sans retenue, tristesse, colère, détresse …  
Il la regardit, la haine et le dégout semblait déformer son visage comme jamais auparavant … dire qu'elle avait déjà vu apparaitre sur ce visage les traits d'un ange … il s'en éloignait radicalement a présent …  
Il lui répondit alors  
- « Je n'ai pas tué ton sale rouquin de petit copain ! »

Il avança alors vers elle vivement, menaçant, si effrayant qu'elle se mit à reculer d'elle-même jusqu'à se cogner a nouveau contre ce mur tandis qu'il lui murmurait a l'oreille d'une voix froide  
- « Qu'est ce que ça te fait d'être devenue la poupée gonflable de ce minable ? Tu y prends du plaisir au moins ? »  
Elle était estomaquée par la violence de ses mots, amplifiée par son comportement … des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout en plus … il n'y avait rien entre Ron et elle … jamais rien eut même pas un baiser..  
Elle était plus proche a ce moment précis de Drago qu'elle ne l'avait jamais était de Ron .. elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau, sa colère rendait sa respiration haletante, son odeur était enivrante … mais elle repoussa vivement ses pulsions pour laisser sa raison prendre le dessus … elle aurait voulu parler, mais sa bouche bougeait sans laisser un seul mot sortir ..  
Drago lui semblait encore avoir des choses a dire, il planta son regard dur sur elle, retira ses cheveux pour lui dénuder le cou et ajouta  
- « Et le suçon que tu avais la .. » Il lui caressa de ses mains froide une zone de son coup … « il était de Ron ou d'un autre ? Il y a une file d'attente d'après ce que j'ai comprit mais c'est porte ouverte ! »  
S'en était trop , beaucoup trop !  
Elle reprit le contrôle de son corps et lui adressa une gifle magistrale ! Sa joue rosie aussitôt,gardant l'empreinte de sa petite main bien marquée pourtant celui-ci ne bougea pas, et resta les yeux fixé sur elle …  
Elle reprit alors sans crier mais avec une froideur dans le ton très marquée …  
- « Ce que tu appelles un suçon pauvre abrutis prétentieux était une morsure de Strulostist, un de tes « amis » a trouvé très drole de m'en balancer un dans les cheveux ! et pour finir IL N'Y A RIEN ENTRE RON ET MOI ! »  
Son cœur battait à tout vas, elle commençait a trembloter à cause de la tension qui lui electrisait tout le corps. Drago sembla descendre d'un pallier au niveau de la colère mais répondit tout de même ..  
- « Ce n'est pas ce qu'il raconte ! Sache que Poudlard au complet ne fait que parler de vos exploits sexuels ! »  
Hermione le fixait avec un regard toujours aussi noir  
- « Daccord tu as tout a fait raison, j'ai couché avec Ron … »  
- « Arrête murmura t il comme une façon de supplier avec autorité  
- « Avec Seamus aussi …. »  
- « Arrête ! »  
- « Crabe et Goyle … les deux en même temps c'était intense ! »  
Continua t elle heureuse de le blaisser comme il l'avait bléssée ….  
- « Arrête ! » Hurla t il en la plaquant encore plus contre le mur , si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait a peine respirer … Il savait bien qu'elle le cherchait, que ce n'était pas vrai … pas tout en tout cas , mais le feu de la jalousie brulait ses veines et le rendait aveugle …  
Elle le défia alors du regard … tout deux semblait proches de vouloir se tuer ..  
- « Je suis vierge crétin ! » Lui murmura t elle d'un ton toujours aggressif  
Tout s'était passé si vite, les mots s'étaient enchainés si vite entre eux qu'ils n'avaient même pas rélisé un élement essentiel 'et alors … même si Hermione et Ron avaient eut une relation qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire, pourquoi avait il une réaction aussi vive … et puis c'était bien lui qui couchait avec la moitié de Poudlard …  
De son côté Drago sentie une certaine colère redescendre … lui non plus n'avait pas réalisé ce qui lui brulait les veines, l'idée qu'elle puisse être touchée par un autre homme lui semblait insoutenable… c'était indéniable …  
Il réalisa alors qu'il avait été trop loin … il l'avait insultée de tout … Son air changea alors et il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais elle le coupa aussitôt et lui assenât :  
- « Non ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! Va te faire voire avec ton sang pur Malfoy !»

Hermione avait tiré de mauvaises conclusions, l'idée qu'il puisse lui faire tout bonnement une crise de jalousie avait été chassée … c'était un Malfoy … Il n'avait eut de cesse de l'insulter de sang de bourbe …  
Elle s'était rappelée du rêve de Drago 'elle ne devrait pas exister, c'est un sang impur' murmurait t il dans son sommeil le soir où il s'étaient endormi dans la salle secrète …  
L'idée que les lignées pures comme celles de Ron, de Seamus, De Crabbe et Goyle puissent être souillées par elle lui semblait a l'évidence intolérable …. Un mangemort en puissance !  
Drago laissa les mots d'Hermione couler sur lui sans trop en comprendre le sens … Il la fixait … incrédule, se permettant alors de penser qu'elle était vraiment belle, malgré la haine qu'elle lui envoyé, son regard était intense ses joues rosies par la colère, ses cheveux en bataille de s'être autant agitée .. ses petits poings serrés.. Une pulsion pris-le dessus …  
Ses lèvres se collèrent à celles d'Hermione, sa main passa derrière son dos pour attraper sa taille et la serrer totalement contre lui.. Hermione ne lui résistait pas, au contraire, le baiser devaint plus passionné encore, sans limites, électrisant … Leur deux cœurs battaient à tout rompre.. Drago avait déjà embrassé bien des femmes avant Hermione pourtant il lui semblait découvrir ce qu'était un vrai baiser … les sensations qu'elle lui procurait était nouvelles, trop intenses ...  
Soudain, brutalement tendit qu'il passait sa main sous le pull d'Hermione pour approfondir leur étreinte, a la recherche d'un contact peau à peau … celle-ci le repoussa créant une distance de sécurité entre eux .  
A bout de souffle elle lui demanda alors  
- « Tu m'expliques … »  
Il resta silencieux … que dire … tout était dit lui semblait t il … Ils s'appartenaient mutuellement cela semblait clair comme de l'eau de roche ..  
Il prit ses mains de ses mains mêlant leurs doigts et se ravança vers elle en lui murmurant « Tout me semble clair »  
Hermione était tremblotante … il s'était passait trop de choses qu'elle ne pouvait plus comprendre elle n'avait plus du tout l'esprit clair … Elle baissa alors le regard au sol, évitant ainsi son regard hypnotisant et tentant de retrouver son souffle.. Il fronça alors légèrement les sourcils, lui releva délicatement la tête et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, sur son nez, dans son cou .. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger tandis qu'il descendait dans ses baisers, elle était complètement perdue ..Immobile … elle l'arrêta quand les baisers arrivèrent à son ventre et s'agenouilla a sa hauteur, le regardant de nouveau dans les yeux, son regard semblait bruler de désir, ce qui la surpris encore une fois…  
Elle ne bougea pas… Il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres … Elle ne bougea toujours pas … elle semblait terrorisée ce qui l'attendrit encore plus …  
Ses pensées étaient trop troubles, il y avait une pointe de méfiance dans son regard, ce que Drago compris …  
- « Ne joue pas avec moi » lui murmura t elle ..  
Drago prit alors délicatement sa main et la posa sur son torce qu'elle avait commencé à dénuer durant leur baiser passionné … elle sentit alors le cœur de Drago battre a tout va, il prit alors une mèche de ses cheveux qu'il replaça derrière son oreille et murmura  
- « Je ne joue pas »

Un rayon de soleil brisa l'obscurité et vint réveiller Hermione qui s'était endormie entre les bras de Drago, elle se releva alors d'un bon, complètement paniquée et cherchant ses affaires a travers la pièce. Toute cette agitation sortit également le Serpentar de son sommeil, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il vit Hermione en soutien gorge et culotte cherchant a la fois sa robe et sa baguette  
- « Non non non » répéta t elle en s'agitant dans tout les sens  
Il se leva alors, fronça les sourcil puis la fit sursauter  
- « Tu comptais t'enfuir ? »  
- « Je .. il faut que je rentre chez moi … » Dit elle sans le regarder et en continuant de s'agiter …  
Il la prit alors par la taille et la poussa à le regarder dans les yeux  
- « Hermione … » Dit il .. ce qui eut pour effet de la pousser à le regarder vraiment, il ne l'avait jamais appelée par son prénom  
- « Il faut vraiment que je rentre chez moi… j'aurais du y être hier soir mes parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude »  
- « Très bien … » répondit il a présent convaincu qu'il n'aurait aucune conversation sérieuse ce matin, il fallait avant tout qu'elle reprenne ses esprits sans doute  
Il lui tendit alors sa baguette qu'il lui avait visiblement prise a je ne sais qu'elle moment, elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur et méfiant  
- « Je me doutais que tu risquais de fuir … » Expliqua t il …  
La jeune femme utilisa alors un sortilège pour regrouper toute ses affaires, être habillée de nouveau entièrement (et coiffée) puis faire réapparaitre la porte vers laquelle elle se dirigea sans plus attendre sous le regard peiné de Drago qui la laissait partir.. puis elle fit demi tour le fixa un instant … il marcha vers elle et tout deux s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant d'être séparés durant 2 semaines … 


	5. Chapter 5

******CHAPITRE 5 : TRAHISONS******

Les vacances avaient permis à Miss Granger de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses esprits et retrouver un climat plutôt calme et normal …  
La jeune femme avait pris des nouvelles de son ami qui était de nouveau sur pied et en pleine forme d'après ses parchemins, habituellement le jeune homme n'envoyait pour les fêtes qu'un parchemin pour le soir de Noel accompagné d'un cadeau, n'était pas d'un naturel à aimer écrire cela se résumait quasiment a 'Bonnes fêtes' mais cette année ce fut différent, il lui avait envoyé presque un parchemin par jour, et le cadeau qu'elle avait reçu de lui était un magnifique collier qui avait du ruiner son ami …

Hermione ne l'avait pas autour du coup et comptait lui rendre son présent bien trop significatif. Elle n'avait pas encore abordé avec lui les rumeurs qui circulaient sur leur couple potentiel… mieux valait il attendre de pouvoir en discuter en face à face.  
Les vacances touchaient à présent à leur fin, il s'agissait de la dernière nuit qu'elle allait passer chez elle, demain elle reprendrait le train voix 9 ¾ direction Poudlard. La jeune femme n'avait eut aucune nouvelles de Drago Malfoy durant tout ce temps et ne pouvait toujours pas s'expliquer comment ils en étaient venus à faire l'amour ensemble.

Elle avait beaucoup repensé a ce soir la, a l'erreur qu'elle avait commise, s'abandonner dans les bras d'un Serpentard … Drago qui plut est, quelle idiote … Pourtant c'est bel et bien ce qui s'était passé, elle avait perdu sa virginité dans les bras d'un don juan vaniteux et méprisant… Cette pensée la fit grimacer …

Il fallait bien admettre une chose, ces deux semaines d'éloignement lui avait permit de recouvrais ses esprits, de se souvenir de qui il était… et puis il ne lui avait donné aucunes nouvelles.

Ce soir la Hermione ne dormit pas plus de deux heures, trop anxieuse à l'idée de croiser a nouveau son chemin le lendemain. Allait il la regarder d'un air victorieux ou suffisant ?

Le lendemain la jeune femme traversait les wagons du train a la recherche de ses amis, passant la tête dans chaque compartiment tombant malheureusement sur celui de Drago Malfoy et ses amis, la jeune femme sentit son cœur se resserrer dans la poitrine mais ne laissant rien paraitre, elle ne prononça pas un mot et referma la porte comme si de rien n'était avant de passer au prochain compartiment, puis au prochain ..

- « Bonjour » Dit une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter

Elle reconnut aussitôt la voix du Serpentar qui ne semblait pas hostile, pourtant elle ne se retourna pas et poursuivit son chemin en regardant droit devant elle sans s'arrêter ..  
Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et regagna son wagon sans plus tarder.

A Poudlard ce jour la, Hermione sentit un regard lourd peser sur elle et s'arrangea pour ne jamais être seule un instant afin d'éviter de se retrouver confronter a Drago …

A l'heure du repas elle s'installa a côté de Ron qui pour l'accueillir lui déposa un baiser amical sur la joue accompagné du sourire amusé et complice de Harry. Un bruit retentit alors dans la piece, un verre venait de se briser sur le sol faisant sursauter Hermione, le bruit venait de la table des Serpentar mais la jeune femme préféra ne pas se retourner.

Suite au sursaut d'Hermione , Ron lui caressa le bras accompagnant ce geste de parole rassurante

- « Juste du verre, tout va bien Mione ? tu as l'air sur les nerf »

Effectivement c'était bien le moins que l'on puisse dire qu'elle était sur les nerf

- « Ca va ne t'inquiètes pas je … »

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de terminer cette phrase qu'elle fut interrompue par la voix froide du Serpentar

- « Comment va ta mère Whistity ? »

Le rouquin releva la tête pour découvrir Drago qui s'était placé juste devant eux, Hermione quand a elle baissait les yeux incapable d'affronter son regard … dire qu'il l'avait vue nue … se joues se rosirent à cette idée, pourtant les paroles de Drago sous entendait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qu'elle ignorait , la jeune femme adressa alors un regard accusateur à Ron, ce qui amplifia la colère de Drago …

- « Comment va ta cousine ? » Rétorqua Ron piqué au vif .

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour déclencher les hostilités. En l'espace d'une seconde Malfoy avait dégainé sa baguette et s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège sur le jeune homme, mais sa compagne d'un soir fut plus rapide encore et d'un geste rapide de baguette « ExpeliAmus ! » Elle le désarma !

A présent ils se regardaient enfin dans les yeux, la jeune femme laissait transparaitre dans son regard colère et honte, Drago quand a lui restait impassible …

Hermione n'attendit pas le prochain round ou un tout autre rebondissement, elle poussa sa chaise et quitta la grande salle d'un pas aussi rapide que si elle avait courût…

La jeune Gryffondor se refugia dans le seul endroit qui lui semblait encore chaleureux et tranquille dans le château , les cuisines de Poudlard…  
Elle y retrouvât ses bien aimés amis les Elfes de maison qui sans poser de questions lui servirent une grande dose de réconfort et du chocolat chaud au caramel beurre salé. Pile comme elle l'aimait.  
Hermione était roulée en boule sur une chaise, la tasse a la main, perdue dans ses pensées et la tête posée sur Dobby qui s'étant mis sur la table arrivait à sa hauteur et lui caressait les cheveux en guise de réconfort. Le jeune Elfe portait fièrement l'ensemble des cadeaux que lui avait offert la jeune femme depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance.

Hermione ne quitta son refuge qu'une fois la nuit tombée, ratant pour la première fois des cours.  
Elle se dirigea en direction du dortoir des Gryffondor en priant pour ne pas tomber sur Ron avant d'accéder à sa chambre bien qu'elle eut quelques petites choses à mettre au point avec lui …

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le tableau de la grosse dame qu'elle fut happée au vol, quelqu'un lui posait une main sur la bouche pour ne pas qu'elle hurle, il était derrière elle, mystérieux et l'entraina dans la salle sur demande… Lorsqu'il desserra son emprise par mégarde elle s'empara de sa baguette et le regard menaçant s'apprêta a s'en servir avant de découvrir le visage de Drago …  
La jeune femme ne baissa pas sa baguette cependant et resta toujours menaçante

- « Ne m'attrape plus jamais comme ça ! » Dit elle a bout de souffle, il l'avait réellement effrayée

- « C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te parler ! » S'agaçât il

- « Nous n'avons rien a nous dire Malfoy ! » Repliqua t elle sans bouger

Le jeune homme la fixait puis fit un pas en avant pour s'approcher d'elle tandis qu'elle reculait d'un pas également

- « Je crois au contraire que l'on a des choses a se dire moi … » dit il toujours impassible  
Il avançait toujours jusqu'à se retrouver si proche d'elle qu'il put attraper sa baguette et la balancer à travers la pièce. La jeune femme baissa les yeux et des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue a la plus grande surprise de Drago qui cette fois fit un pas en arrière

- « Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Finit-elle par lâcher …

- « Ca me semblait clair depuis le début … toi … »

Hermione releva les yeux et lui exprima tristesse et colère

- « Moi ? et tu aimerais m'avoir en attaquant les gens que j'aime ? »

- « Ce sale rouquin avait ses sales pates sur toi ! »

- « Je ne suis pas ta chose ! » Hurla t elle soudain « Tu ne peux pas disposer de moi comme tu le veux et quand tu le veux, je ne te laisserais pas faire de moi une énième groupie ! »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que … » Elle le coupa aussi vite

- « Très bien Malfoy quel est ton plan ? Tu comptes me présenter à ta famille ? On se promène main dans la main dans Poudlard ? tu fais de moi ta petite amie ? » Dit elle avec agressivité

Le jeune homme baissa soudain le regard conscient qu'elle avait raison, tout cela était impossible, elle poursuivit alors

- « Non tu me destine a bien mieux que ça bien sur, on se voit en cachette et tu me renieras et m'insulteras avec tes amis des que l'occasion se présentera … Tu te marieras avec une brave petite au sang pur et je resterais bien entendu ta maitresse que personne ne peut toucher et dont tu auras honte en public! … Quel avenir ! » Dit-elle avec amertume

Puis elle s'avança vers lui et le força à la regarder

- « Tu n'avais pas le droit de me toucher, ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'aurait jamais du arriver ! »

Le jeune homme réalisa alors qu'elle s'était projetée dans l'avenir et avait réfléchi a leur relation bien plus que lui qui ne songeait qu'a une chose : profiter de la douceur de sa peau a nouveau. Sa conclusion semblait sans appel, leur relation était vouée à l'échec…  
Drago rendit les armes soudain … Il passa sa main dans sa poche et en extirpa une boite rectangulaire, puis il prit la main d'Hermione et la plaça a l'intérieur en refermant sa main autour de celle-ci.

Hermione le regardait à présent les yeux débordant de larmes, ils étaient réellement en train de se dire au revoir, Hermione remit alors le cadeau non ouvert dans les mains de Drago, qu'elle referma a son tour avant de prononcer d'une voix tremblante et désespérée

- « Adieu Drago »

Puis elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, lui brisant le cœur …

Plus jamais il ne se fragiliserait de la sorte !  
Un mois entier passa, les deux ex amants ne s'adressait plus ni regards, ni paroles. Hermione de son côté tentais de reprendre sa vie en main et se rapprochait petit à petit de Ron qui lui était 'le bon choix' … Leur relation avait un avenir au moins et jamais le jeune homme ne la ferait souffrir ou ne l'insulterais comme se l'était permis le Serpentar.

Hermione avait appris durant ce mois la que la mère de Ron recevait des lettres de menaces et des 'colis piégés' depuis quelques temps, ce qui avait eut pour effet de la rendre de plus en plus méfiante et protectrice avec ses enfants. Elle n'avait pas osé poser de question à Ronald au sujet de la cousine de Drago bien qu'il lui brulait de savoir ce qu'il sous entendait, mais il lui fallait rayer complètement Drago de sa vie et pour ce faire ne JAMAIS au grands JAMAIS prononcer à nouveau ce nom.

Drago quand a lui semblait de plus en plus sombre et préoccupé, quelque chose se préparait …

Le soir du bal approcha, sans surprise Hermione eut changé de cavalier et décliné l'invitation de Seamus afin de s'y rendre avec Ronald. Ils formaient depuis peu un couple. Ils étaient proches c'était indéniable, mais il était également clair qu'aucune passion n'animait la jeune femme, il s'agissait d'un choix … logique et sage.

Hermione se préparait pour ce grand soir, la fête avait déjà commencé depuis 1h environ mais pour ce genre d'occasion la jeune femme était toujours en retard, il ne restait plus qu'a choisir son maquillage quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre .

- « Entre Ron ! » Dit-elle sans prendre la peine de se déplacer jusqu'à la porte …

Mais ce ne fut pas la silhouette de Ron qui se glissa dans sa chambre mais celle de Drago qui affichait un air préoccupé … La jeune femme resta bouche bée un instant, le serpent en profita pour prendre la parole.

- « Ne vas pas à ce bal » Dit il sans agressivité, d'avantage comme une supplique

- « Pardon ? … bien sur que je vais y aller, dailleur Ron ne va pas tarder tu serais gentil de … »

- « Tu n'as pas compris.. tu ne peux pas aller à ce bal Hermione ! »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils prête à répliquer avec rage tandis que Drago sortit sa baguette et la pétrifia … puis il attrapa la jeune femme et l'entraina dans la pièce qui fut jadis LEUR pièce, il l'abandonna la pétrifiée, lorsqu'elle reprendrais ses esprits tout serait fini…

Mais le sortilège lancé avec moins de ferveur que prévu ne dura pas le temps escompté et lorsque la jeune femme repris conscience elle put entendre encore quelques cris de détresse, elle sortit précipitamment et aperçut la marque des mangemorts par-dessus le château …

Comment … comment avaient ils put pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château ? c'était impossible …. IMP- le fil de ses pensées s'interrompit brutalement tandis qu'elle reconstituait le puzzle, elle seule connaissait le moyen de transplanner dans le château … non pas elle seule … INFAME PETIT GOBELIN ! pensa t elle rageuse au sujet de Drago !

Il existait une exception a l'interdiction de transplaner, une exception que seul les concernés connaissait … Les elfes de maison dérogeaient à la règle, mais jamais ils n'auraient trahie ce secret .. Non celle qui avait fait ce faux pas était malheureusement elle-même … En transplannant …  
Non Hermione n'était pas un elfe de maison, bien entendu, cependant en étudiant d'avantage l'histoire de ces êtres elle avait découvert que sa famille 'moldu' n'était pas si Moldu que ça a l'origine puisqu'il y a de cela plusieurs trentaines de générations Despéradora J. Helkins, (Helkins comme le nom de jeune fille de sa mère) avait elle-même crée le premier Elfe de maison, son ami imaginaire, puis d'autres après lui.

La magie de la jeune femme était importante et surpassait de loin celle des autres sorciers de sa génération, bien que jeune, elle maitrisait à merveille la sorcellerie et créait régulièrement sortilèges et incantations.

Mais elle était pacifique et profondément gentille, lorsque les sorciers de l'époque eurent connaissance des elfes de maison, ils y avaient vu un tout autre avantage que celui prévu par la jeune femme, c'est ainsi que les premiers Elfes furent capturés et asservient. Peu a peu la fillette voyait disparaitre ses amis sans pouvoir réagir, impuissante devant ces adultes assoiffés de pouvoirs …

Elle-même fut alors capturée et torturée afin qu'elle créer a nouveau d'autres elfes, mais la jeune femme refusait de créer des êtres destinés à n'être que de vulgaires esclaves..

Entre deux séances de torture elle appela son dernier Elfe et lui implora de faire une chose pour elle : La priver de tout pouvoirs ainsi elle ne pourrait plus créer de créatures qu'elle condamnait à un destin aussi lugubre …

C'est ainsi que l'étincelle de magie et de génie s'éteignit dans la lignée des Helkins… Du moins jusqu'à la naissance de Hermione …

C'est aussi pour cette raison que la jeune femme pouvait transplaner dans le château, l'origine de ce pouvoir venait d'une partie d'elle en quelque sorte.

Drago avait compris cela visiblement, il ne lui suffisait plus que d'ordonner aux elfes de maison de leur clan de transplaner avec les mangemorts pour qu'ils puissent a leur tour entrer dans l'enceinte du château … 


	6. Chapter 6

******CHAPITRE 6 : REVELATIONS ******

Hermione se dirigeait à présent d'un pas rapide vers le château qui luisait éclairé par l'infame signe qui profanait le ciel … Il y eut quelques craquements imperceptible puis plus rien …. Plus un cri, et déjà la marque des ténèbres disparaissait…  
Arrivant aux portes du château elle fut bousculée par Drago qui allait justement sortir … La jeune femme prise par la colère sortit sa baguette et menaça Drago

- « Qu'as-tu fais ? REPOND ! »

Drago la fixait le visage impassible, comme un robot..Il était ni plus ni moins qu'un monstre !

- « Je dirais que je t'ai sauvé la vie, mais je n'aurais aucun merci apparemment »

- « Je t'ordonne de m'expliquer ce qui vient de ce passer! »

Drago la contourna sans prêter attention à la menace et lui répondit froidement

- « Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une sang de bourbe ! »

- « REVELATE ! » Hurla la jeune femme tandis que la manche de Drago s'envolait en charpie découvrant l'horrible vérité ! La marque … elle était à présent la s'étalant de tout son long sur son avant bras !

Il y a de cela encore peu de temps elle s'était sentie a l'abri dans ces bras la, comment pouvait-il avoir rejoint les mangemorts ? Elle s'était réellement trompée sur lui et cette révélation lui brisa le cœur …

Drago vit la déception sur le visage de la jeune femme, comment pouvait il encore l'atteindre ? Il s'approcha d'elle menaçant et ajouta

- « Tu t'attendais à quoi fillette ? »  
La jeune femme releva la tête fièrement le défiant du regard

- « A mieux … Je t'ai surestimé ! » Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse plus rien contrôler.

- « Il me semble qu'on est deux dans ce cas ! » Reprit-il avec cruauté

Hermione allait clore cette conversation et pénétrer dans le château tandis que Drago reprit la marche calmement, tout deux se tournaient le dos, puis elle se figea :

- « Pourquoi m'as-tu protégée ? »

A ces mots le Serpentar s'arrêta l'espace de quelques seconde mais se retourna pas … tout deux continuait à se tourner le dos … Le silence s'installa et quand Hermione se retourna a nouveau le jeune homme avait disparut.

L'attaque Mangemort eut pour effet de semer la panique dans le château, comment avaient ils puent entrer ? Telle était la question que se posaient tout les élèves, le sentiment d'insécurité qui en découlait était palpable.  
Hermione n'avait pas assisté aux « réjouissances» mais il lui fut tout compté en détail, la torture et les cris, les images s'étaient formées dans son esprit aussi clairement que si elle avait assisté à la scéne.

Certaines victimes étaient encore a l'infirmerie, une élève avait malheureusement du être transférée à Ste Mangouste….

Accablée sous le poids de cette responsabilité Hermione prit son courage a deux mains et décida de transplaner dans le bureau de Dumbeldore afin de lui expliquer qu'elle était à l'origine de tout cela et qu'elle s'en voulait terriblement … Lorsque la jeune femme réapparut dans le bureau de directeur il n'était pas seul et la scène était des plus déconcertante, Drago était présent dans le bureau de Dumbeldore et ce dernier avait une main amicale posée sur son épaule .. tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

- « Professeur … »

Dumbeldore se retourna alors avec surprise, constatant sa présence et l'invita simplement a prendre la parole, Drago quand a lui la fixait d'un regard de désapprobation… comme si elle avait réellement fait quelque chose de mal.

- « Il faut que je vous parle … seul .. » précisa t elle a l'intention de Drago.

Le jeune homme n'en attendit pas d'avantage pour s'éclipser a nouveau, notre Gryffondor au cœur meurtri expliqua alors toute l'histoire, l'origine des elfes, ce qu'elle avait appris d'elle-même et .. la part que devait avoir Drago dans toute cette histoire.

- « Je comprend mieux en effet … j'ai modifié les défences de Poudlard afin de chasser les mangemorts ce soir, le risque est a présent nul … a moins que tu n'ait d'autres révélations à me faire … »

- « Non professeur … mais … au sujet de Malfoy »

- « Il a mon entiere confiance … »

- « Mais … »

- « Fais moi confiance… » ajouta le veil homme d'un ton apaisant coupant court a la conversation.

Cet échange avec le directeur trottait sans cesse dans la tête d'Hermione, pourquoi diable avait il confiance en lui ? Quelle information possédait-il ?

Les semaines qui suivirent le calme était revenu a Poudlard, Hermione et Ron formait toujours le couple 'évident', cependant la jeune femme semblait de plus en plus distante, même pour un œil extérieur cette distance était perceptible.

Le comportement d'Hermione devenait également étrange … enfin plus étrange qu'a l'habitude, ses yeux étaient cernés, son visage pâle semblait malade, même ses résultats scolaires diminuaient en lien avec ses absences répétées aux cours… rien de ce qui ressemblait à Hermione. Son caractère changeait également, elle était de plus en plus susceptible de s'emporter dans une colère noire pour un sujet quelconque, elle vacillait du rire aux larmes. On n'aurait dit que la jeune femme subissait les effets d'un sortilège.

La gazette du sorcier affichait des articles de plus en plus inquiétant en lien avec le retour de Vous-savez-qui… La jeune femme lisait l'article dans le préau, seule, tandis qu'un groupe de Serpentar se trouvait à l'autre bout du préau, lui préparant un mauvais tour a en juger par leur regard malicieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune femme était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un placard à balais pleurant a chaudes larmes. Sa détresse retentissant au travers de la porte, elle attira a elle celui qui passait par la ..

Drago ouvrit la porte avec précaution pour découvrir une Hermione a bout de nerf, dans un état lamentable, qui ne relevait même pas la tête. L'homme fronça les sourcils inquiet et s'accroupit a son niveau, la jeune femme ne relevait toujours pas la tête et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater un peu plus en sanglots.

- « Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives enfin ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas, et continua de pleurer tant qu'elle put afin d'évacuer le trop plein d'émotions qui la noyait.

- « Granger ! » Insitat Drago … ce ne fut qu'a cet instant, qu'a ce ton autoritaire qu'elle reconnut le ton autoritaire de son amant

- « Va t en » Dit elle d'un ton presque implorant sans relever la tête.

Il en était hors de question … Drago voulut lui prendre la main, un simple geste tendre auquel il n'avait pas réfléchit mais la jeune femme retira aussitôt son bras sous un cris de douleur comme pour se protéger. Drago sans réfléchir attrapa alors un peu trop vivement ce bras qui s'était dérobé a lui pour l'examiner arrachant un cri de douleur à Hermione …

Il découvrit alors, sur la longueur de son avant bras l'infâme inscription « Sang de bourbe » , gravée sur sa peau, dégoulinant de sang.

- « Qui t'as fait ça ? » Hurla t il fou de rage

La jeune femme ne reprit pas ses esprits, ils avaient été trop nombreux elle n'avait pu se défendre, elle revivait cette scène en boucle, l'humiliation, la douleur, les rires … Ce n'était pourtant pas du tout dans sa nature de ce morfondre mais il s'agissait la de la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase …

- « Qui ? » Hurla a nouveau Drago …

Puis le Serpentar observa la jeune femme qui semblait complètement anéantit et pris conscience qu'elle avait sans doute besoin de tout en cet instant précis sauf qu'on lui hurle dessus … Il s'accroupit alors et prit une voix plus douce

- « Hermione, il faut que tu me dises qui t'as fait ça …. »

La jeune femme releva la tête et regroupa toute la colère qu'elle avait en elle en un regard qui foudroya Drago sur place

- « Pourquoi ? tu ne trouve pas que c'est le genre de traitement que mérite les femmes comme moi ? »

Dit elle avec injustice, regardant a présent son bras à lui

- « Non ! » Répondit il avec énervement … comment pouvait elle penser qu'il lui voulait le moindre mal quand l'idée que quelqu'un la fasse souffrir lui inspirait des envies de meurtre !

Dans un état second, au paroxysme de la cruauté elle lui imposa la vue de son bras en sang

- « Regarde couler le sang impur … « je ne devrais pas exister » n'est ce pas ? » reprit elle avant d'hurler de plus belle « réponds-moi sale mangemort ! »

Elle avait réussi a le mener au portes de la colère également … elle ne comprenait rien à rien !

Le jeune homme lui aggripa alors férocement les poignets, la fixa avec révolte et dit a son tour

- « Pourquoi est ce que je t'inspires autant de haine ? tu m'accuses sans cesse d'être écœurée par ton sang et pourtant ne suis-je pas la a chaque fois que tes pas trembles Hermione ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu comprennes ? »

- « Tu en as assez fait » Murmura t elle ….

- « Que me reproches-tu exactement ? de t'avoir pris ta virginité ? C'est de la que cette haine est née non ? Laisse moi te dire une chose … tu regrettes sans doutes mais je ne t'ai pas violée il me semble ! Tu n'avais pas l'air de détester ça non plus dans mes souvenirs … »

- « Arrête… » Implora dans un murmure la jeune femme

- « Tu veux peut être que je te restitue tes mot … tes gestes … tes murmures … je me souviens de tout … »

- « Arrête … » dit elle légèrement plus fort mais toujours dans un murmure

Le serpentar dans un état second ne put s'arrêter à lui restituer la scéne .. il s'approcha d'elle effleurant son cou avec douceur et lui murmura avec sensualité

- « Continues …. » Il lui restituait ses mots avec intensité .. se laissant enivrer dans le souvenir de ce soir la il lui embrassa a présent le bas du cou, libérant un bouton de son décolté …

La jeune femme se replongea également dans le souvenir de cette nuit la .. ces gestes doux et expérimentées sur son corps non encore touché, les sensations qu'il lui procurait … ses lèvres, sa peau, son odeur.. elle perdit pied à nouveau et se trouvait également dans un état second. Drago bien conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait a ce moment la ne cessa pas ses caresses, au contraire ses mains s'aventuraient a présent sous la jupe de la jeune femme caressant ses jambes chaudes et remontant de plus en plus sans jamais rompre le contact, l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle.  
Tout deux se désiraient à en bruler, partager l'enfer ensemble pour vu que rien ne rompe cet instant.

Sous les caresses de Drago Hermione ne ressentait même plus la douleur lancinante qui irradiait son bras, aucune sensation aussi intense fut elle ne pouvait rivaliser, ces derniers mois elle s'était sentie tellement vide, elle savait a présent ce qui manquait a sa vie … Drago , son cœur, son âme et son corps semblait lui appartenir, seul sa raison opposait une résistance.

Hermione se lassait aller a savourer ses lèvres dont elle n'avait été que trop privée, elle dénudait a son tour le torce du Serpentar effleurant timidement de ses mains chaque partie de son corps qui lui était accessible. Le chemisier de la jeune femme était a présent entièrement ouvert dévoilant ses formes au jeune homme. Ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre comme deux aimants puissants. Les mains et de Drago explorait sans retenue une partie privée de l'anatomie de la jeune femme lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir et désir.  
A son tour sa main s'aventura avec douceur au niveau du pantalon du jeune homme qu'elle déboutonna, poussant Drago a marquer une pause, afin de profiter de ce moment, il la fixait brulant de désir, a son plus grand bonheur elle lui rendit ce même regard et poursuivit de débouter son pantalon …

Ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire perdre tout contrôle, le blondinet fonça alors sur Hermione, la reversant en arrière.  
Il la dominait et s'apprêtait a concrétiser son désir quand la jeune femme posa une main sur son torce comme pour le retenir, son regard avait soudainement changé, elle semblait avoir reprit ses esprits …

- « Non attend ..on ne peut pas .. » dit elle soudainement sérieuse

- « Bien sur que si on peut … » Il esquissa alors un sourire en coin

Le jeune homme tenta de la convaincre du contraire en un baiser mais elle tourna la tête et le poussa plus franchement, se libérant de son étreinte et se relevant aussitôt.

Elle était a bout de souffle, les cheveux en pagaille, le chemisier encore ouvert, elle semblait totalement prise de panique, ce qui inquiéta Drago qui se releva a son tour, lui pris les deux mains et chercha son regarda

- « Doucement, doucement … qu'est ce qui se passe encore dans ta tête ? » Demanda t il avec douceur …

Hermione hésita puis pris une grande bouffée d'air, son courage a deux mains et affronta le regard de Drago ….

- « Je suis enceinte … » 


	7. Chapter 7

******CHAPITRE 7 : SOUS LE VERNIS...******

- « Je suis enceinte »

Des que les mots furent parvenus au cerveau Drago lâcha les mains d'Hermione et fit un pas en arrière les mâchoires serrées pour ne pas hurler, il ne la regardait même plus.

- « Vas t'en » Dit il, ses paroles étaient d'un calme déroutant, trompeur, tout en lui montrait qu'il bouillonnait de colère

Hermione se figea sur place … mais pourquoi avait elle ouvert la bouche ? elle s'était jurée de garder ce lourd secret pour elle tant que possible et elle n'avait même pas tenu 3 mois ..  
Tout ça pour se retrouver le cœur piétiné, et seule de nouveau pour gérer cette situation qui l'effrayait … Il ne la regardait pas mais elle pensait savoir ce qui se passait dans son esprit à ce moment la. Tout ces concepts sur la race supérieur… Elle, « sang de Bourbe » annonçait à lui Mangemort qu'elle était enceinte … Il n'y avait aucune perspective d'avenir positive ! Et pourtant elle devait bien l'admettre elle se sentait libérée à présent d'un terrible secret.

- « Vas t'en » Répéta t il sur le même ton « Va le rejoindre » - Ajouta t il avec amertume

- « Qui ? » Demanda soudain la jeune femme sans réfléchir une seconde.

Drago tourna alors la tête pour lui faire face, plus froid et distant que jamais

- « Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je prononce son nom ? » Dit il avec amertume, cette phrase sonnait comme une menace

- « Tu ne comprends pas … » Répondit la jeune femme précipitament

- « Au contraire je comprends tout a fait … tout semble beaucoup plus clair maintenant ! »

- «Non ! Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter la même chose ? Il ne s'est rien passé entre Ron et moi , il ne s'était rien passé par le passé, il ne se passe rien et ne se passera jamais rien … j'ai … j'étais incapable de le laisser me toucher … » Avoua t elle soudain honteuse tandis qu'elle réalisait a son tour bon nombre de choses …  
Le Serpentard la regardait à présent incrédule …

- « Ce que tu essais de me dire … »

Hermione brisa le regard qu'il échangeait lourd de sens et d'interrogations, elle tourna la tête honteuse et fixa le mur

- « Oui… tu es le père »

Cette phrase fut prononcé avec armetume … le père … elle aurait du dire le géniteur car jamais il n'aurait pu être le père de l'enfant qu'elle attendait, le sang qui allait couler dans ces veines était aux yeux des mangemort l'une des pires abjections. Jamais cet enfant n'obtiendrais le moindre amour de la part de son géniteur, la jeune femme ne s'en cachait pas, c'est bel et bien cette violente réalité qui lui inspirait tant de haine et de violence quand elle s'adressait au jeune homme depuis des semaines.

Soudain Drago fonça vers elle et l'entraina avec lui jusqu'à ce que le mur ne les stoppent tout deux, brutalement. Hermione le regardait a présent d'un regard qu'il n'eut jamais perçut dans ces yeux jusqu'àujourd'hui, elle était littéralement terrorisée, comme si elle avait venue sa mort venir, et a bien l'admettre ce n'était pas loin du sentiment qu'elle éprouvait a cet instant…

Elle le fixait regroupant toute la fierté qu'il restait en elle, tentant de dissimuler sa détresse, ce qu'elle ne parvint pas à cacher… Elle ferma alors les yeux pour accueillir la mort…  
Son cœur tambourinait a tout rompre, ses yeux laissaient échappait un torrent de larme qu'elle ne parvint plus a retenir, son corps tout entier tremblait comme une feuille … si leurs deux corps n'avait pas étaient si proches, presque collé, elle se serait effondrée au sol, ces jambes ne la retenait plus du tout, elle se transformait en poupée de chiffon.

Le Serpent était dans un état second, il semblait incontrôlable, presque fou. Pourtant son regard était dénué de toute agressivité, il semblait ne pas parvenir a analyser et contrôler les émotions que cette nouvelle lui procurait.

Contre toute attente la regardait avec intensité, comme un trésor qu'il venait de découvrir… Un nouveau sentiment apparut alors sur son visage … la joie… mais Hermione ne put voir cette étincelle éclairer ce visage habituellement morne, ses yeux a elle étaient clos, la privant de cette instant.  
Qu'est ce qui le réjouissait ainsi ? l'idée d'être le seul a avoir effleuré ce corps si parfait ou l'improbable proposition n2 : la perspective de devenir père..

Il plaça alors délicatement ses mains sur le visage de son âme sœur qui tremblait encore en prise a une émotion trop forte, puis se rendit compte qu'il l'effrayait, que des larmes parcourraient ses joues et lui mouillait les mains … Il fronça alors les sourcils et dit avec surprise et douceur :

- « Je t'effraies ? »

Il n'eut pour seule réponse que la sensation d'un corps tremblant, sous ses mains. Il sentit a son tour qu'il la retenait, il suffisait qu'il s'éloigne de quelques centimètres pour qu'elle s'écroule au sol.

- « Hermione … mais enfin de quoi as-tu si peur ? »

Les mots refusèrent de sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme, qui ouvrit alors les yeux, surprise de pouvoir encore le faire. Elle s'exprima donc autrement : Elle releva sa manche dévoilant son corps insulté, cette vision fut difficilement acceptable pour le jeune homme, un « SANG DE BOURBE » ruisselant, rouge vif. Puis elle s'apprêta a relever la manche de son amant, la main toujours tremblante.. mais il se déroba soudain comprenant exactement où elle voulait en venir … le message était passé … après quelques minutes de silence le jeune homme reprit la parole .

- « Tu penses réellement que je suis un danger pour toi ? que je pourrais te faire le moindre mal ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas… mais il compris bien ce que cela signifiais… oui elle le pensait capable de lui faire du mal et même de la tuer…

Après tout n'avait il pas rejoint les mangemorts et leur idéologie … c'est qu'il rejoignait l'idée que les gens comme elle étaient de la vermine … et puis elle se souvint de son rêve, dans son sommeil il répétait en boucle « Elle ne devrait pas exister … » « notre sang est pur » …

Impossible de se dérober cette fois ci … il allait devoir se livrer pour qu'elle le comprenne enfin et cesse définitivement d'avoir peur de lui.

- « Lymbda Malfoy .. » dit il d'une voix basse « C'était le nom de ma cousine … je suppose que .. » il ne put prononcer le nom de celui qui lui inspirait tant de haine, Ron, mais celui-ci avait abordé le sujet quelques temps plus tôt , il avait appris ce terrible secret de famille « IL a dut t'en parler .. »

Hermione compris bien de qui il s'agissait sous ce 'il'

- « Non » Murmura Hermione

En réalité il avait tenté mais à chaque fois que son ami ou plutôt petit ami, abordais un sujet qui tournait de près ou de loin autour de Drago hermione s'arrangeait pour changer de sujet, même le Quiditch était devenu un sujet tabou …

- « J'étais très proche d'elle, Elle avait 6 ans de plus que moi et de ma naissance jusqu'à mes 5 ans, nous ne passions pas un week end sans nous voir… elle était douce, belle, intelligente, elle avait de la répartie mais surtout elle était pleine de vie … Je la considérait un peu comme ma mère qui … ma mère n'a jamais vraiment su exprimer ses sentiments … »

Hermione le regardais a nouveau, la peur diminuait peu a peu tandis qu'elle l'écoutait se livrer sur un sujet qui semblait sensible

- « Comme tu le sais … durant la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort, des enquêtes furent réalisés sur le sang des sorciers, notre famille fut vite étudiée et n'attira pas l'attention de … tu-sais-qui, mais quelque chose 'clochait' et c'est dans nos propre rangs, après la défaite de tu-sais-qui que se poursuivirent les inquisitions … Elle s'appelait Lymbda Malfoy… -dit il avec douleur- elle portait notre nom, appartenait a notre famille, mais elle n'était pas de notre sang, ma tante était incapable d'avoir un enfant, elle avait pris Lymbda a une famille Moldus quand elle eut saisit la ressemblance et évalué son potentiel magique…Tout le monde l'ignorait, c'est son mari qui l'a trahie … »

Les pièces du puzzle se reconstituait peu a peu….

- « Elle est morte le 19 octobre, l'année de ses 11ans, assassinée … Le coupable ne fut jamais démasqué, et cette fois le clan Malfoy au grand complet laissa les investigations de côté. Je n'avais que 5ans et ma cousine me manquait terriblement seulement son nom même et l'évocation de son existence au sein de ma famille était strictement interdit … Je respectais cette règle la journée … »

Il marqua une courte pause …

- « Mais la nuit, dans mon sommeil j'hurlais son nom … Une nuit mon père est entré dans ma chambre furibond, lasse de m'entendre hurlait le prénom d'une fillette qui ..- « N'aurait jamais du exister - -, c'était ses mots- il m'expliqua alors tout, sur notre sang, toutes ses théories et me força a répéter sans cesse ces mots « Elle n'aurait jamais du exister » toute la nuit… Avant de partir cette nuit la … il m'a dit une chose qui eut tout l'impact souhaité - « Drago, ne t'attaches plus jamais à quelqu'un qui n'est pas de sang pur, ne les considère pas mieux que des bêtes, ainsi tu seras prêt pour le jour où ils mourront …. Tous» - Je n'étais qu'un enfant … »

Le secret qu'il venait de lui révéler lui ouvrait les portes de son âme, et permettait a la jeune femme de beaucoup mieux comprendre le Malfoy qui se trouvait face a elle… Ron en évoquant sa cousine quelque temps plus tôt souhaitait attiser en Drago le sentiment de honte, mais il n'avait rien compris a la personnalité du jeune homme.

Mais Drago ne niait rien, il lui expliquait ce qui avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui… Il poursuivit alors, pensant qu'il fallait lui expliquer la totalité de l'histoire, être complètement honnête si il voulait gagner réellement sa confiance.

- « Le semestre que j'ai raté … toute ma famille était en ébullition, plus unis que jamais tentant de noyer l'affaire 'Lymbda Malfoy' qui revenait à la surface au ministère …. »

Hermione se figea comprenant soudain la portée de ces mots .. le ministère actuel avait repris les investigations sur le sang des sorciers … comme à l'époque où Voldemort prenait le pouvoir ? Sa gorge se sera et elle s'efforça a écouter la suite …

- « Durant ce semestre j'ai soutenu mon père, j'ai aidé ma famille à masquer d'avantage les preuves de l'existence de celle que je considère encore comme ma cousine … Mais il n'est pas bon de fouiller dans la mémoire des sorciers de mon clan … j'ai vu et compris bien trop de choses auxquels je n'était pas préparé … Quand Dumbeldore est apparut ce jour la au ministère, il m'a isolé pour me parler d'une prédiction que Trelawney avait eut a mon sujet, celle-ci était vague car le souvenir qu'il avait recueillit était flouté, mais il semblait croire qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon en moi, m'incitant a reprendre le chemin de Poudlard … tu connais plus ou moins la suite … »

Soudainement l'histoire se floutait et Hermione sentit bien que Drago éludait de lui mentionner quelques éléments concernant sa discutions avec Dumbeldore …

- « Et tu es devenu un mangemort … » Lui dit elle avec réprobation

- « Ce n'est pas si simple » Protesta le jeune homme .. « J'étais … dans une colère noire ce jour la, je t'avais donné mon cœur et tu l'avais refusé si tu te souviens bien … »

- « Je … ce n'était pas si … »

- « Peu importe » Coupa t il … « C'est sur un coup de tête que j'ai accepté la proposition, je te haïssait à ce moment la … un désir de vengeance rien de plus … et vous voir … l'autre abrutis posant ses mains sur toi et te donnant des surnoms ridicules ne faisait qu'attiser ma haine.. mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait entrer les mangemorts dans le château, je te rappel que lorsque tu as transplanné nous n'étions pas seul.. tu as transplanné au sein d'un groupe de mangemorts ! Comment voulais tu qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas à cet état de fait ? »

- « Je … »

- « J'ai appris leur plan que le soir même, quelques minutes avant que je ne te stupéfix et te mette a l'abris, j'ai hésité un moment puis suis ensuite aller prévenir Dumbeldore qui se trouvait justement à l'extérieur ce jour la … je n'ai pas réfléchis et je n'aurais jamais agit ainsi sans tes stupides monologues sur l'importance de la vie … et ce genre de choses …. »

Hermione eut envie de lui sauter au cou a cet instant précis, il avait finalement changé a son contact et était loin d'être le genre de monstre qu'elle imaginait … mais celui-ci ne pretta pas attention a ce revirement de situation et poursuivit son monologue près à vider son sac ..

- « J'ai donc trahis mes amis et mon propre clan en agissant de cette manière … mais c'était comme si Dumberldore s'y attendait … Ce soir la il m'expliquait qu'une guerre allait se dérouler, mettant en danger une personne que j'aime, j'ignore si il savait de qui il parlait, … »

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement lorsqu'elle compris le sens de cette phrase, mais encore une fois le jeune homme continuait son discours sans aucune réactions à ce sujet, comme si il lui racontait simplement une histoire … ou comme si il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce fut une révélation …

- « Il m'a alors expliqué qu'il fallait que je fasse un choix, qu'il fallait que je prenne part a cette guerre d'une manière ou d'une autre mais que je ne pouvais pas être un peu des deux, comme c'était le cas a ce moment la … Je te choisissais toi au moment ou tu as transplanné, je venait de devenir un traitre … »

Tout s'éclairait a présent et la jeune femme put le voir dans un jour nouveau, bien sur il avait des tords et ses réactions étaient parfois violentes, il était trop impulsif, mais il avait quelque chose de bon en lui …

Sans réfléchir d'avantage elle lui sauta littéralement au cou, le serrant de toute ses forces tandis qu'elle sentait les bras du jeune homme se refermer sur elle avec la même intensité. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Drago et Hermione, se serraient l'un contre l'autre très fort, refusant d'être séparés. Ils furent pourtant bien conscient que les choses ne seraient pas si simple et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas espérer 'ne plus jamais être séparer' leur relation ne pouvait être révélée au grand jour.**

Hermione profitait de cet instant, tentant de le grave dans sa mémoire, elle se sentait protégée entre les bras de Drago bien que le danger à l'extérieur était grandissant.  
Une sang de bourbe dans les bras d'un mangemort, la scène n'avait aucun précédant dans l'histoire mais ils s'aimaient avec passion c'était indéniable.

Ce fut notre Gryffondor qui rompu l'emprise du Serpent sur elle, afin de s'éloigner de quelques centimètres et pouvoir le regarder … ce qu'elle fit avec intensité … mais a nouveau de l'inquiétude venait troubler son regard …

- « Comment vas t on faire ? » Demanda t elle a voix basse presque peureuse d'aborder le sujet.

L'avenir était flou.

Drago compris immédiatement qu'elle s'inquiétait a propos de leur avenir en tant que couple .. en tant que futur parents …

- « Ca ne sera pas simple, mais je pense qu'on peut faire face, ensemble, et je t'interdit de renoncer a notre histoire de peur d'affronter l'adversité comme tu l'as fais déjà par le passé … Il y a ton cœur qui bat et il y a mon cœur qui lui répond.. C'est toi et moi Granger, ça ne peut pas être autrement»

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et embrassa a nouveau son cou …Sa main descendit délicatement sur son ventre puis il lui murmura a l'oreille …

- « Et ce petit être qui grandit doucement ici c'est une part de toi, c'est une part de moi … »

Le cœur d'Hermione battait a tout rompre a nouveau, cela faisait beaucoup d'émotions pour une même journée, peut être trop car elle sentit alors ses jambes se ramollir comme des chamallow. Elle fut retenue par Drago.

- « Eh la … tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Demanda t il soudainement très inquiet

- « Si … je me sens très bien … mais ne me lâche pas .. » Elle ajouta la dernière partie de la phrase en plaisantant détendant l'atmosphère …

- « Jamais » Répondit ce dernier avec sincérité.

Soudain le visage de Drago se crispa comme si il luttait contre une douleur vive mais il tentait de ne rien laisser paraitre ..

- « Qu'est ce que tu as ? » Demanda alors Hermione inquiète à son tour.

- « Rien , ne t'inquiètes pas » Menti le jeune homme, la mâchoire serrée.

Le Serpentar la soutenait encore pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, mais Hermione sentit que son emprise était soudain inégale, flanchant légèrement d'un côté comme si il manquait de force soudainement de ce bras la …  
Elle compris alors …

- « Il t'appel n'est ce pas ? »  
Drago la regarda surpris de la voir si vive …

- « Oui » avoua t il « Mais je reste avec toi… »

- « Non, vas y … c'est important que tu y ailles… »

Il la regarda alors un instant, la jeune femme semblait plus sérieuse que jamais, en effet il était important qu'il se trouve au plus près de Voldemort, qu'il ait sa confiance afin d'accéder à ses secrets, a ses plans… quel mangemort se méfierais d'un Malfoy ?

- « Tu es sure ? » Demanda ce dernier bien que le regard de sa compagne ne trahissait aucune hésitation …

Hermione pris son courage a deux mains et éloigna délicatement le jeune homme ..

- « Vas y … je vais bien … »

Drago lui vola un dernier baiser avant de partir, rejoignant le groupe de ceux qui représentait pour elle et tout ceux nés de parents Moldus la mort.

Lorsqu'il eut disparut la jeune femme du faire face à un nouveau problème qui se posait à elle … moins grave, moins funeste … il fallait qu'elle annonce à Ron la fin de leur relation en tant que couple, si tenté qu'elle eût vraiment existé compte tenu de toutes les distances que la jeune femme imposait entre eux.

-  
Ce fut dans une maison encore inconnue que se déroula la réunion a laquelle Drago avait été « convié ». Lorsqu'il apparut a travers la cheminée, il découvrit une pièce sombre et immense essentiellement constituée de marbre, elle dégageait quelque chose de lugubre …  
Il y avait des hurlements aigus provenant d'une pièce un peu plus lointaine, accompagnée de rires sadiques. Le jeune homme marcha dans cette direction, impassible. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait sur le sol qui ressemblait à du verre noir. Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus forts à mesure qu'il approchait de la pièce. Hermione si elle avait été la n'aurait pu feindre un tel dédain ou supporter une telle situation, mais il était un Malfoy et par définition était presque insensible a la souffrance, du moins c'était de cette façon qu'il avait été élevé.

Bien qu'Hermione ait révélé la partie humaine de son être, il restait encore bien des séquelles liées à son éducation, ce qui lui permettait d'afficher un tel détachement dans ce genre de situation et de ne voir que l'objectif final : détruire Voldemort, même si pour ce faire il devait y avoir des pertes.

Notre Serpentar était d'autant plus résigné a cela maintenant que le temps le pressait, il ne devait plus uniquement protéger Hermione, il devait détruire Voldemort définitivement et rapidement afin de protéger l'enfant qui devait naitre … Son enfant.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la grande salle il y découvrit 4 mangemorts riants aux éclats tandis qu'ils lasseraient le corps a peine reconnaissable d'enfants hurlant leur agonie. Drago ne leur adressa pas un regard, comme las de ce genre de spectacle, insensible et se dirigea vers un autre côté de la pièce où se trouvait son père.

- « Eh bien mon fils, nous avons faillit t'attendre … certain de tes camarades nous ont rejoint plus rapidement que toi » Dit il amusé tandis qu'il désignait d'un signe de tête l'un des enfants qui hurlait au supplice.

Drago tourna alors la tête et reconnu le corps lacéré d'un première année de Gryffondor qu'il avait bousculé tandis qu'il marchait en direction de la cheminé Serpentar pour se joindre au rendez vous …. Il était jeune, très jeune, le visage de ses souvenirs était enfantin bien qu'il fut méconnaissable à cet instant. Drago comme dénué d'âme restait impassible bien qu'il sut que cette vision allait le hanter …

Comment était il si vite arrivé ici ? Les sécurités au château avaient été renforcées et plus aucun mangemort ne pouvait y pénétrer. Il ne fallait cependant pas poser de questions, c'est ainsi que fonctionnait le groupe. Les réponses appartenaient aux mangemorts les plus dignes de confiance, il lui fallait gravir l'échelle et ne surtout pas attirer la méfiance.

Ce fut dans le but de ne pas se trahir qu'il se força à ajouter en réponse à la remarque de son père.

- « La vermine ça se déplace rapidement et infeste nos manoirs en très peu de temps, heureusement qu'on dispose de solutions « radicales » pour s'en débarrasser »  
En réponse il eut un sourire complice de son père qui semblait lui exprimer de la fierté… il était fier d'un monstre.

- « Bien bien bien… » dit d'une voix portante le grand mage noir qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce instaurant le silence et le respect total.

Drago se fondait dans la masse, et feintait parfaitement le brave mangemort. Si il avait existé une médaille on lui aurait décerné sans délais.

- « Mes amis … » Voldemort débuta son discourt avec cette erreur « c'est un grand jour ! »

L'excitation se lisait sur tous les visages, comme sur celui de Drago

- « Le ministère de la magie ne nous offrera plus aucune résistance et bientôt le monde sera a nos pied … purgé de toutes ses aberrations nous en feront un monde neuf, un monde pur .. a notre image ! »

Les mangemorts applaudirent tous en cœur, triomphants, en apparence le groupe semblait n'avoir qu'un visage, mais sous son masque le cœur de Drago manquait des battements sentant diminuer ses chances de mettre sa famille a l'abris … mais il ne renoncerais pas, quoi qu'il advienne.

- « Cependant … » Objecta soudain Voldemort instaurant a nouveau le silence « Nous ne pouvons nous permettre le moindre faux pas durant la transition, notre règne est proche mais nous devons faire preuve de patience et nous assurer de chaqu'un de nos pas, c'est pourquoi un mois durant j'exige de vous que vous ne fassiez aucun état de notre victoire car c'est la le temps dont nous disposons pour détruire les dernières résistances avant qu'elles ne prennent mesure du danger et ne s'unissent … bien que je doute que les centaure ne puisse s'allier a d'autre que leur espèce … »

Une lueur d'espoir venait de se présenter à Drago, Voldemort craignait encore certains peuples, certaines résistances … Il devait tout faire pour que ces ennemis trop sous estimé deviennent de vrais obstacles … mais il ne pouvait rien faire sans l'aide de Dumbeldore il en était bien conscient... qui aurait pu pensé que ces deux sorciers se seraient un jour unis …

La nuit était tombée , Hermione avait passé des heures à errer dans les couloirs de l'école, incapable de rejoindre le dortoir des Gryffondor sachant que Ron devait l'y attendre. Bien qu'il n'y eut rien de physique dans le relation, le couple avait pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble. Entre courage et résignation ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'à sa chambre, elle ouvrit la porte doucement affichant un air trop sérieux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme dans l'encadrement de la porte Ron se précipita vers elle et lui attrapa le bras sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire ouf…

- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda t il avec une inquiétude non dissimulée

Hermione avait énormément de choses en tête, ce qui avait eut pour effet de lui faire complètement oublier la douleur physique et l'événement humiliant qui lui était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt, mais son chemisier révélait les marques de sangs.

Elle reprit son bras doucement et fixa le sol incapable de le regarder car son regard trahissait beaucoup d'inquiétudes, de colère et d'amour … sentiments qu'elle était incapable de lui rendre. Comme pour ajouter à son mal être le jeune homme fit un pas en avant et entrepris de la prendre dans ses bras la forçant a se dérober. Puis toujours sans le regarder elle prononça la phrase interdite …

- « Ron, il faut qu'on parle … » Son ton était grave et n'augurait rien de bon

Le jeune homme complètement perdu fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta a répondre mais elle le devança, incapable de laisser le doute planer.

- « Je suis désolée Ron je … »  
Mais il la coupa aussitôt, sa voix suppliante traduisait une infinie détresse…

- « Ne fait pas ça …. »  
Hermione prit de plein fouet la souffrance de celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami… Elle le mettait au supplice et se haïssait d'être la cause de son tourment. Bien que courageuse habituellement elle eut soudain l'envie de s'enfuir a toute jambe mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas lui faire ça ..

- « Je t'aime » Prononça fébrilement son compagnon, augmentant d'avantage le trou béant qui se formait dans sa poitrine …

Jamais il n'avait prononcé ces mots bien qu'elle n'eut jamais douté qu'il eut envie de les prononcer, mais c'était comme si il avait conscience qu'il ne devait pas.

Les larmes de la jeune femme coulaient le long de ses joues, elle s'en voulut encore plus d'une telle réaction car la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait n'était rien comparé a celle qu'elle lui infligeait, elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

Elle se força a relever la tête et prit une grande inspiration regroupant tout son courage …

- « Je t'aime aussi Ron , mais pas de la même manière … »

Cette phrase était tout a fait sincère, ils avaient partagé tant de choses ensemble, il représentait tellement pour elle … comme un frère …

- « Ca ne suffit pas Hermione, je veux que tu m'aimes vraiment … je suis prêt a attendre toute une vie pour .. »

Elle le coupa sentant qu'il lui préparait une déclaration enflammée qu'elle se devait de stopper pour leur bien a tout les deux …

- « Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre… » Dit elle péniblement

Il s'agissait du seul moyen de lui faire comprendre la situation … Il ne devait surtout pas attendre car elle ne serait jamais sienne, et ne l'avait jamais été.

Le visage de Ron se modifia affichant a la fois une douleur profonde et de la colère

- « Qui ? » hurla t il soudain, bléssé, à vif

- « Je ne peux pas te le dire Ron »

- « Tu me dois bien ça non ? » Dit il s'enervant de plus belle

- « Ca ne t'aiderais pas de savoir que … »

- « Ah ? Et tu crois que c'est mieux que je l'apprenne un jour en te voyant dans ses bras au détour d'un couloir ? Dit le moi Hermione ! »

- « Je ne serais jamais dans ses bras au détour d'un couloir » Dit elle avec douleur consciente qu'elle renonçait à une relation qui avait de l'avenir pour une relation cachée et sans avenir certain … mais que pouvait elle faire si ce n'est écouter son cœur ? la raison parfois ne suffisait pas …

- « Il est de Poudlard oui ou non ? » Dit il toujours fou de rage poursuivant son interrogatoire

- « Oui » Répondit elle en baissant le regard …

Soudain Ron changea de ton pour devenir plus sombre et d'une voix froide qu'elle ne lui conaissait pas il posa une question qu'elle n'attendait pas …

- « Est-ce qu'il t'as touché ? » …

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il lui poserait ce genre de questions et elle en comprenait bien le sens, sa douleur ne ferait qu'augmenter si elle lui répondait la vérité, lui qui s'était montré patient et compréhensif avec elle … elle ne répondit pas immédiatement et baissa la tête, réaction qui l'a trahie aussitôt .. ;

BOOM … il y eut un bruit de fracas, Hermione avait fermé les yeux par reflexe, l'homme furieux face a elle avait balancé la chaise de bureau qui se trouvait près de lui a quelques centimètres d'Hermione avec une telle force qu'elle s'était brisée en plusieurs morceaux sur le coup …

Hermione avait manqué la chaise de peu, mais ce n'était pas un hasard ,le reflexe premier du jeune homme avait été de lui jeter la chaise, sur elle, pour lui faire ressentir un peu de la douleur qui lui déchirait l'âme, mais l'amour intense qu'il continuait d'éprouver pour elle l'avait poussé à dévier son mouvement.

D'un pas rapide il traversa toute la pièce pour arriver à l'encadrement de la porte , ou se trouvait Hermione qui s'en écarta pour laisser passer la furie.

Il s'arrêta a quelques centimètres d'elle et lui dit avec cruauté.

- « Tu me quittes pour un abrutis qui ne feras même pas de toi sa copine, j'espère que tu souffriras autant que moi ! Je maudit le jour où je t'ai rencontré !»

Puis il quitta la pièce, une fois qu'il eut disparut Hermione s'autorisa a s'effondrer pour de bon …

Elle venait de perdre son meilleur ami, et jamais plus elle ne le retrouverait … 


	9. Chapter 9

**La semaine était passée à une allure folle et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule de mon existence.**

Suite à notre rupture Ron ne m'avait plus adressé la parole, ses derniers mots résonnaient dans mon esprit encore et encore, tournant et retournant le poignard dans la plaie béante que je ressentais dans la poitrine.  
J'avais l'impression d'être devenue radioactive à en juger par son comportement, il s'éloignait tant que ça en devenait ridicule.  
En cour par exemple il avait changé de place pour se mettre le plus loin possible de moi, délogeant ainsi le pauvre Neuville qui se retrouvait au premier rang. Neuville était donc devenue la cible régulière d'interrogations orales, a son plus grand malheur.

Harry lui ignorait tout de la raison qui nous avaient poussés à la rupture et engendrais le comportement révolté et distant de Ron. A bien y réfléchir, quoi qu'il en dise il devait avoir sa petite idée sur le sujet ... Lui et moi tentions tant bien que mal de ne pas nous éloigner, mais Ron l'attirait a lui très souvent l'ôtant a ma compagnie.  
Cette semaine je ne lui avait adressé la parole que quelques minutes par ci par la, il m'adressait cependant des regards lourd de culpabilité… regards que je m'efforçais d'apaiser par un sourire sans joie comprenant très bien que la position dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était pas simple à gérer.

Je n'étais pas réellement seule cependant, il fallait bien l'avouer, Neuville et Luna tentait d'apaiser ma solitude, leur gestes me touchais mais je devait bien admettre qu'ils n'avaient pas tellement d'impact sur mon humeur morose..

Ma condition de femme radioactive n'était pas seule responsable du visage triste que j'affichais ces derniers jours. Quelle plus grande torture que de vivre à quelques mètres de l'homme que l'on aime et de partager les mêmes cours et ne pouvoir lui adresser la parole …  
Il ne m'adressait aucun regards lui non plus, c'était comme si je n'existait pas et je m'efforçait de repenser au dernier souvenir que j'avais partagé avec lui une semaine plus tôt pour lutter contre le doute… Non, je ne pouvais pas douter de lui … pourtant ce souvenir me semblait si lointain et surréaliste quand je croisais cet homme au regard éteint et froid dans les couloirs. Je comprenais bien ce qui le poussait à jouer ce petit jeu, mon sens logique adhérait parfaitement a cela, cependant mon cœur se brisait en mille morceau de ne plus entrevoir cette flamme dans son regard.

La seule bonne nouvelle de cette fin de semaine me fut apportée par mon unique véritable ami ces temps ci, Dobby. Il était bien plus perspicace et observateur qu'on ne pouvait le penser au premier abords … a moins qu'il ne laisse simplement un peu plus trainer ses oreilles d'elfes … Toujours était il qu'il m'avait apporté un merveilleux remède contre les nausées matinales a l'arome vanillé.

Il fallait bien admettre une chose à mon sujet, j'avais lu bon nombre de livres de sorcellerie, je connaissais bon nombre de sortilège dont je ne me servirais sans doute jamais, mais que j'avais jugé intéressant. Cependant mon choix ne s'était jamais porté pour les livres « De filles » abordant les sorts de contraceptions, les différents sortilèges pour faire disparaitre l'acné, se maquiller et ce genre de choses…  
Pourquoi l'aurais je fais ? je n'envisageait a l'époque ni de près ni de loin d'avoir une relation intime avec quelqu'un, tout était claire de mon esprit à cette douce période, j'allais avant tout obtenir tout mes diplômes, assurer mon avenir puis ensuite j'aurais envisager d'avoir un petit ami, nous nous serions fréquentés durant quelques mois afin que notre relation puisse devenir charnelle. C'était vraiment très loin de la réalité dans laquelle j'étais à présent…

La relation que j'ai eut avec Drago cette nuit la n'était ni planifiée, ni prévisible, j'avais été prise au dépourvu, puis ce fut le moment de retourner dans ma famille, parmi les moldus. Lorsque j'ai compris ce qui m'arrivait ou pour être exacte quand j'ai envisagé la possibilité que … je me suis rapidement renseignée sur les solutions qui m'étaient accessible sur le moment, mais elles me semblait « barbare » et d'une autre époque… la magie restait pour moi une solution moins traumatique…  
J'ai donc attendu mon retour à Poudlard pour me renseigner enfin sur le sujet, et découvrir que j'aurais pu éviter tout ces tracas (car c'est ainsi que je voyais les choses à l'époque) par un vulgaire sort de niveau 1.  
En revanche une fois qu'une nouvelle vie était crée les choses se compliquaient, les paroles associées au sort me choquaient et me donnait l'impression d'être une criminelle, cependant j'avais tout a fait conscience qu'il s'agissait d'une nécessité pour moi de réaliser ce sort, j'ai faillit le faire à plusieurs reprise, relativisant les choses « ça sera comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé » « Non, Hermione, non ce n'est pas un bébé, c'est un embryon, il n'a pas encore de cœur, de main ou quoi que ce soit d'humain .. » mais j'étais incapable d'un tel acte…

Quand je regardais Drago a cette époque mon sang bouillonnait, j'étais comme une furie, je lui en voulais de m'avoir mise dans cette situation, je lui en voulais d'avoir osé me toucher, je m'en voulais également d'être malgré tout encore attirée par lui … Plus il était agréable et m'adressait des signes d'intérêt plus il faisait bouillir mon sang … Naturellement les hormones liées au petit être qui se développait en moi y était également pour quelque chose….

Je chassais de mon esprit tout souvenir du trouble qui me hantait jour et nuits quand j'ignorais encore que cet homme avait un cœur et qu'il me l'avait promis. Se retournant contre tous, amis et famille.. Naturellement ils ignoraient bien qu'ils ne pouvaient plus compter sur lui à présent et le pire restait à venir. Cette pensée me fit froid dans le dos.

Je fit mes valises en quelques coups de baguette, je disposait d'un week end exceptionnellement prolongé de 4 jours et j'avais décidé de le passer dans ma famille loin de ce château qui ressemblait aujourd'hui à mon enfer.

Ma grossesse ne paraissait pas encore, me permettant de ne rien changer à ma garde robe bien que j'approchais des trois mois de grossesse. Je n'étais pas pressée de voir mon corps se transformer et a bien l'avouer je n'étais pas encore prête.. mais il était a présent trop tard pour reculer …

J'avais du mal a envisager l'avenir, notre avenir…. Le fait que mon corps ne s'était pas encore modifié me permettais de bénéficier d'un délais avant d'annoncer réellement la nouvelle , un peu comme si le petit être que je portais en moi avait conscience qu'il fallait me laisser un peu plus de temps … de reculer le plus possible le moment ou je devrais l'annoncer à ma famille … le moment où je devrais l'annoncer à Harry … le moment où Ron l'apprendrais.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison qui me poussait à ne pas faire pare de ma grossesse, ces derniers temps les mangemorts semblaient prendre de plus en plus le pouvoir, bien que je ne sache pas jusqu'où allait ce pouvoir …. Ah si je pouvais parler avec Drago, j'aurais bien des questions à lui poser …

Sur le chemin du départ je dois bien admettre que j'avais espérer entendre la voix familière de Drago derrière moi, ou juste l'apercevoir avant de partir .. pouvoir au moins lui dire que je partais pour ce week end de 4 jours.. mais je dus faire face à la déception une fois de plus.  
Avec le temps j'en étais sur toute étincelle d'espoir disparaitrait complètement.

Je suis arrivée chez moi tôt dans la matinée ce jour la, le cœur lourd. Mais j'avais oublié comme il était bon de retrouver la chaleur d'un foyer …. Il planait dans l'air une odeur de cookies chauds qui me réchauffa le cœur.

Ici pas de magie, depuis le retour de …. Vous-devez-savoir-qui … il était dangereux d'utiliser la magie dans un village moldus car cela attirait l'attention des mangemorts à l'affut et créait de véritables drames.  
Après avoir passé près de trois heures avec ma mère au coin du feu, a aborder tout un tas de sujets futiles je pris conscience qu'il fallait que je me dépêche si je voulais arriver à la bibliothèque avant la fermeture de celle-ci, c'était tellement plus long de se déplacer dans le monde des moldus…

La bibliothèque moldus m'interessait également car j'étais avide de tout type de savoir qu'il ait un lien avec la sorcellerie ou non. Je menais un peu double jeu, car dans la monde des Moldus également je suivait une scolarité (par correspondance), j'avais même passé le permis… bien que pas fan de ce moyen de transport, c'était, il fallait bien l'avouer, bien plus incontrôlable qu'un balais.

J'embrassais rapidement ma mère lui promettant de ne pas tarder puis je quittais la maison.

La bibliothèque de cette petite municipalité était bien moins fournie que celle de Poudlard mais je trouvais cependant quelques ouvrages intéressants, la médecine au grand dame de mon père ne m'intéressait pas, en revanche je vouais un véritable intérêt pour les livres de contes et légendes. Je portais au poignet l'objet moldus par excellence : ma montre, je n'en avais pas racheté depuis avant mon entrée a Poudlard, choisie par une petite fille elle était donc rose bonbon et paraissait manifestement enfantine. Je l'examinait rapidement n'envisageant que son côté pratique, il me restait encore 2h avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque.

Je montais sur un tabouret afin d'attraper un livre bien trop haut perché pour moi quand j'entendis une voix surprise et presque consternée derrière moi …

- « Bon sang Granger qu'est ce que tu fais ?»

Sous la surprise je vacillais et tombais en arrière dans les bas de mon amant, retenue par lui, protégée une fois de plus… Je n'en revenais pas, que faisait-il ici ? …tais-je en train d'halluciner ?

- « Drago ? mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ? »

Demandais je d'une voix un peu trop aigue, j'étais a la fois ravie et inquiète de le retrouver ici.. Je me redressais reprenant une position stable.

- « Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi et ça me semblait être le seul moyen » Dit il simplement, comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Il avait troqué sa robe de sorcier pour un jean basique et un tee shirt accompagné d'un long manteau noir qui lui allait à ravir, un vrai petit Moldu, jamais je ne l'aurait imaginé dans cette tenue et pourtant cela dessinait a merveille sa silhouette, il avait un charme fou. Quand a moi je portais une jupe blanche qui m'arrivait à la moitié des cuisses et un pull en V très simple… Je fus surprise de constater qu'il semblait aimer ma tenue bien qu'elle fut Moldue, mais son regard ne trompait pas ..

A ce qu'il m'avait manqué, je le retrouvais enfin … Je descendis de mon tabouret pour mieux analyser la situation

- « Tu es venu pour moi ? » Demandais-je bêtement

Il roula des yeux bien conscients que ma question était des plus idiotes

- « Non je viens régulièrement ici, je t'ai croisée par hasard … »

Un sourire se dessinait déjà sur mon visage mais je ne pus bouger encore sous le choc de cet événement … imprévisible … un Malfoy dans un village Moldu.

Il fit ce petit sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre et dit d'une voix de séducteur qu'il maitrisait parfaitement :

- « Reprenons … bonjour » Dit il tandis qu'il s'avançait tout doucement de moi pour m'offrir ses lèvres.

Je ne sais pas ce qui nous pris mais le baiser qui devait n'être qu'un tendre bonjour dévia rapidement en baiser passionné. Il me plaquait contre l'étagère de livres la faisant vaciller sur elle-même … le matériel Moldus et Sorcier était différent, ici il était encore possible de faire tomber une étagère..

Ses bras me ramenèrent a lui et déjà mon corps épousait le sien, s'électrisant de ce contact.

- « Krum krum » Nous interrompit une femme.

Drago et moi tournâmes la tête au même instant … heureusement il n'eut pas le temps de laisser s'exprimer le caractère que je lui connaissais qu'un mot s'échappa de ma bouche trahissant son identité

- « Maman.. » dis-je la voix étranglée par la honte …

Le visage de mère était joueur.

- « Oui mon ange … tu avais oublié de prendre un moyen de paiement» Dit elle en agitant une carte de crédit a mon nom.

Ma mère semblait amusée tandis que je cherchais un trou de souris pour me cacher, d'instinct je me serrais éloignée de Drago d'au moins quelques centimètres mais j'étais 'coincée' entre la bibliothèque et lui, il avait juste pivoté pour se trouver face a face avec ma mère mais se tenais toujours près de moi.

Ma mère l'observa un cour instant avec toujours cet air amusé qui m'embarrassais puis cessa cette torture avant de sourire chaleureusement a l'homme qui venait de m'embrasser sous ses yeux et lui tendre une main qu'il saisit

- « Je suis Kathy, la maman d'Hermione, je suppose que tu es le petit ami d'Hermione.. »

J'étais à cet instant une véritable tomate … Drago quand a lui semblait parfaitement a l'aise voir même amusé également de la situation et …. chose très surprenante … et adorable … son visage semblait s'adoucir à présent et prenait des traits angélique, on lui aurait confié le bon dieu sans confession…

- « Enchanté madame, je suis Drago Malfoy … »

Son ton était poli, courtois, il semblait réellement vouloir faire bonne impression, ce qui augmenta ma surprise….

Ma mère fronça les sourcils un court instant comme si ce nom lui disait quelque chose et m'adressa un regard surpris et interrogateur … je devinais alors qu'elle se souvenait des lettres dans lesquelles je me plaignais de lui depuis mon entrée a Poudlard. Mais elle effaça très vite la surprise de son visage et repris avec cette chaleur humaine que je lui connaissais

- « Enchantée de faire votre connaissance … Vous vous joindrez à nous pour le repas ? »

Elle proposa cela comme si l'idée semblait naturelle et je m'en voulut a cet instant de ne pas lui avoir quelque peu définit Drago. Un diner en famille Moldu serait une première pour lui et je n'étais pas bien sure qu'il se déroulerait sans incidents …

- « Avec joie » Répondit il simplement, toujours aussi poli…

Cette conversation était SURREALISTE , et cela du se voir sur mon visage …

- « Allons ma chérie referme cette bouche tu vas avaler une mouche … » Dit elle visiblement très amusée par la situation  
Drago quand a lui m'adressa un regard complice et tout autant amusé… Je m'efforcais de chasser cet air idiot de mon visage.

- « Vers 19h30 alors … a plus tard » Dit elle toujours aussi joueuse avant de nous laisser un peu d'intimité et quitter la bibliothèque. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Kathy Granger quitta la bibliothèque, un air malicieux sur le visage, jamais elle n'avais vu sa famille entretenir une relation autre qu'amicale avec un garçon, elle était bien trop studieuse à ses yeux. En découvrant Hermione dans les bras de ce blondinet à l'allure d'ange elle s'était revue quelques années plus tôt avec son premier et unique amour.**

Hermione suivait sa mère du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la bibliothèque puis se retourna sur Drago les joues trahissant toujours son embarra. Lui semblait le plus a l'aise du monde, amusé … comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, sans conséquences …  
Hermione le fusilla alors du regard tandis qu'il affichait un sourire grandissant, presque moqueur

- « Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda t elle soudain agressive … fichues hormones …

Drago ne releva pas son hostilité et répondit toujours amusé

- « On dirais une enfant de 5 ans qui vient de se faire surprendre à voler une friandise … »

Hermione rougissait de plus belle et il en rajouta …

- « Je suis ta friandise Granger ? »

Il semblait véritablement se délecter de la situation. Plus il en rajoutait plus elle rougissait et le fusillais du regard, bon dieu ce qu'il était agaçant !

Hermione a court de mots entrepris de quitter également la pièce, mais elle fut retenue très vite par Drago qui entoura son bassin de ses bras. Hermione hésita à utiliser la méthode de self défense « quand un agresseur se place derrière vous »

- « Eh la mon sucre d'orge où crois tu aller comme ça ? » Dit il rieur utilisant toutes les possibilités de rappeler la métaphore qu'il avait en tête et embarrassais la jeune femme.

Hermione se dégagea de son étreinte avec un peu trop de vivacité et lui fit face, elle s'apprêta a riposter quand il avança encore d'un pas vers elle, le regard intense, il posa sa main sur la joue brulante et couleur feu de la jeune femme et murmura

- « Je trouve ça mignon tu sais … ridicule … mais mignon »

Hermione ne se calma pas pour autant

- « N'importe qui réagirais comme moi dans une telle situation … »

Le regard de Drago sembla s'assombrir soudainement et Hermione compris la direction que prenait a présent ses pensées … Si les rôles avaient été inversé Drago n'aurait pas été gêné mais certainement paniqué car une rencontre avec son père risquait sérieusement de virer au drame. Tentant d'éloigner ses mauvaises pensées elle reprit alors …

- « Comment as-tu su que je serais ici ? et comment es tu venu ? Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas utiliser la 'magie' –dit elle plus bas- ici ? »

- « C'est un véritable interrogatoire … » s'amusa le jeune homme

- « Et j'ai les moyens de te faire parler » Plaisanta la jeune femme en affichant un air séducteur et s'approchant de lui … Drago parut ne pas comprendre totalement ce qu'elle voulait dire , elle le lut sur son visage …

- « C'est … une référence moldu » Admit-elle « laisse tomber … »

- « Ca m'intéressais pourtant » Dit il joueur en repensant à l'attitude qu'elle avait adopté quelques secondes plus tôt  
Hermione roula des yeux puis reprit  
- « Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions »  
- « Dobby … il me donnait de tes nouvelles régulièrement, c'est lui qui m'a amené jusqu'ici et m'a fait porter … cette chose » Dit il en désignant avec horreur les vetements qui lui allaient pourtant si bien

- « Je trouve que ça te va très bien moi … » répondit la jeune femme avec honeteté  
Puis après une seconde une expression de panique s'afficha sur son visage ..

- « Attend une seconde … Dobby t'as amené ici en transplannant ? il est toujours capable de transplanner dans Poudlard ? Ca signifie que … il faut que je prévienne Dumbeldore que .. »

- « Doucement doucement » Dit alors le jeune homme en la prenant dans les bras « Il a transplanné du près au lard, arrête un peu de t'en faire … »

Hermione fut instantanément soulagée …

- « Ca va mieux petite furie ? » Dit il plus bas en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille …

- « Ca ira mieux cette nuit … »  
Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire lubrique qui fut interrompu par Hermione

- « Mais non bêta je ne parle pas de … Je voulais dire que ça ira mieux pour moi quand le diner sera passé »

Drago eut l'air manifestement légèrement déçu…

- « Tu sais tu peux prononcer le mot 'sexe' ça ne lancera aucun sortilège … »  
Hermione fit la grimace …

- « Par Merlin … je suis amoureux d'une gamine de 5 ans … »

Sa remarque avait pour but de la gêner a nouveau, ou de l'énerver, c'était un petit jeu dont il raffolais, pourtant il n'en fut rien et la jeune femme le fixa alors comme émue … ce qu'il ne compris pas … Il fronça alors les sourcils ..

- « Qu'est ce que tu as enfin ? »

Le sourire jusqu'au oreille Hermione attendrit reprit :

- « Tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Le jeune homme roula des yeux

- « Je pensais que tu en avais conscience quand même … »

Elle sourit de plus belle et répondit aussi

- « Je t'aime aussi … »

Le jeune homme sourit et l'attira un peu plus à lui avant de répondre

- « Je le savais aussi tu sais … »

Affichant un faux air boudeur elle lui donna un léger coup de poing dans le ventre, mais il ne sembla pas sourciller, au contraire cela l'amusait

- « Qui t'en blâmerais après tout … on ne peut pas nier que j'ai un certain charme … »

- « Ce que tu peux être agaçant quand tu t'y mets ! » bougonna t elle sans se défaire de son emprise

- « Irrésistiblement agaçant.. » Ajouta t il avant d'approcher ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione

- « Non juste agaçant » Répondit elle amusée avant de poser sa main sur la bouche de son amant un peu trop proche de la sienne, amusée de lui refuser ce baiser.

Drago ne se découragea pas bien au contraire sa réaction sembla attiser son désir, il retira délicatement cette main peu farouche et profita a nouveau de ses lèvres douces dont il ne se lassait pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, sur le perron de la propriété aux alentours de 19h30.  
Les deux amants ne s'étaient pas quittés, il avaient passé l'après midi ensemble comme un simple couple, au grand jour. Hermione avait fait visiter le petit village à Drago, lui racontant toutes les anecdotes qui lui semblait intéressantes tandis qu'il l'écoutait avec attention.

Elle rayonnait, toute trace de tristesse et de douleur avait quitté son regard.  
Avant de rentrer cependant elle afficha une légère crainte, se tourna pour faire face a Drago et lui rappela les règles

- « Tu ne m'embrasses pas devant mon père, tu ne laisse planer aucun sous entendu laissant supposer que tu m'as vue nue, tu ne parles pas de toutes les fois où j'ai risqué ma vie et … »

- « Ca va Hermione … » coupa t il agacé « Arrête de t'en faire comme ça… »

- « Bon … Très bien.. » Elle souffla un grand coup, pris la main de l'homme qu'elle allait présenter à ses parents comme étant son petit ami et ouvrit la porte …

Hermione était sur ses garde et guettais le moment où son petit ami .. -car elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence que c'était ce que Drago était a présent pour elle- , elle guettais le moment où il insulterais par mégarde ses parents ou trahirais un secret trop lourd, mais rien.

La jeune femme était la seule crispée autour de la table, au fil des minutes tout le monde s'était détendu excepté elle, le mangemort semblait plaire à la famille de Moldus. Il était poli, courtois, mesuré… il jouait très bien son rôle de petit ami parfait. Le repas se déroula sans encombre, tous en étaient même arrivé à partager des rires sincères ensembles … tous sauf Hermione qui toujours sur ses garde s'efforçait de couper courte a toute conversation débutante pouvant s'orienter de près ou de loin vers un sujet 'interdit'.

- « Dit moi mon garçon … tu fais partit de quelle maison à Poudlard ? » Demanda le père de notre Gryffondor  
- « Oh papa, tu reveux un peu de gateau ? »  
- « Non merci » Coupa rapidement l'homme avant de regarder Drago de nouveau …  
- « Je .. » Commença le jeune homme avant d'être rapidement coupé par Hermione  
- « Et toi tu en veux Drago ? »  
- « Non merci … » répondit poliment le jeune homme  
- « Mais enfin ma chérie qu'est ce que tu as ? tu ressembles a une pile electrique aujourd'hui ? » Demanda le père d'Hermione inquiet de l'attitude de la jeune femme  
- « Je … c'est que j'aimerais bien qu'on n'aborde pas l'école, qu'on profite de ce long week end… »

C'est ainsi qu'un énième sujet fut évité, bien qu'il n'y eut en soi rien de mal à faire partit de la maison Serpentar Hermione avait décrit cette maison de façon plutôt sombre et sans y aller de main morte, elle préférait ne pas associer le jeune homme à cette vilaine description aux yeux de ses parents.

Le diner touchait a sa fin, il s'était déroulé sans encombres, la mère d'Hermione s'était levée pour débarrasser le plateau du café (que Drago avait gouté pour la première fois et sans sourciller, bien qu'il aurait volontiers recraché) mais le plateau, trop plein, ne parvint pas a remplir sa fonction et laissa échapper une tasse qui menaça de se briser au sol, Drago par réflexe la rattrapa dévoilant son bras marqué de l'insulte suprême pour le foyer qui l'avait accueillit.

Seule Kathy Granger avait vu cette marque, mais à son visage devenu soudain blanc Hermione comprit ce qu'elle venait de voir. Le père d'Hermione ne remarqua rien du tout.

Kathy resta figée un instant, fixant Hermione avec surprise et inquiétude tandis que sa fille lui suppliait du regard de ne pas révéler au grand jour ce qu'elle venait de découvrit. Cela ne dura qu'un court instant puis la mère d'Hermione reprit un air normal, tel qu'on aurait pu jurer qu'il ne s'était rien passé … au grand soulagement d'Hermione.

Drago n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait trahi son noir secret et paraissait tout aussi à l'aise.

La soirée toucha à sa fin, le père d'Hermione bien conscient qu'il n'était pas aisé sans magie de faire des allés retours entre ces deux mondes proposa a Drago de rester le temps de ce long week end dormir ici. Il faisait manifestement confiance à sa fille.

Hermione monta les escaliers devant Drago le guidant jusqu'à sa chambre. La pièce était très grande et disposait d'énormes bibliothèques pleines de livres de toute sorte. Il y avait un coin bureau distinct, où ce trouvait un objet que Drago n'avait jamais vu auparavant (encore un) un ordinateur. Un canapé et deux fauteuils se trouvaient du côté du coin bibliothèque puis a l'autre bout de la pièce à un niveau inférieur marqué par une petite série de 3 marches se trouvait le lit d'Hermione.

Sur les murs trônait des photos de toutes sortes, certaines figées d'autre animée. Le regard de Drago se porta sur un coin du mur où se trouvait une série de photos animées du trio Ron/Harry/Hermione, de l'enfance à l'adolescence toutes les photos reflétaient la joie et le lien fort qui les unissaient…  
Hermione se retourna sur Drago et suivit son regard, elle se précipita dans cette direction et décrocha toutes les photos rapidement pour les jeter dans un tiroir de son bureau sous le regard inquiet de Drago puis elle lui fit face a nouveau

- « Je vais voir si je peut te trouver un pyjama … »

Sans attendre elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son père, la mère d'Hermione la suivit alors et referma la porte derrière elle …  
- « Ma chérie dit moi que je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire … »  
- « Non maman, ne t'inquiètes pas »  
- « Tu sais ce que j'ai vu … »  
- « Je sais maman –coupa t elle- et je promet de tout t'expliquer, mais pas ce soir s'il te plait, c'est une bien longue histoire… »  
- « Promis ? » demanda sa mère toujours inquiete  
- « Promis » Répondit la jeune femme avant de mettre la main sur un pyjama d'homme et d'embrasser la joue de sa mère …

Lorsqu'elle retrouva sa chambre Hermione fut estomaquée, Drago était manifestement en train de fouiller le tiroir dans lequel elle avait jeté les photos et qui contenait des lettres qu'elle avait échangées avec ses amis.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » S'exclama t elle avec rage  
- « Je peut te retourner la question » Répondit le blondinet sans honte  
- « Pardon ? »  
- « Si ils sont aussi précieux pour toi qu'ils semble l'être tu dois te battre pour qu'ils fassent partit de ta vie, bien que je ne me réjouisse pas à l'idée de voir le rouquin te tourner autour… »  
- « Tu as du culot ! » Dit elle en lui reprenant les lettres qu'ils tenaient dans ses mains, les jetant a nouveau dans son tiroir et le refermant avec violence « Qu'est ce que tu y connais toi ? » Dit-elle avec méchanceté …  
- « Je sais qu'il faut se battre pour ceux que l'on aime … comme je me suis battu pour toi »  
La jeune femme le dévisageait surprise  
- « Pourquoi veux tu que je me réconcilie avec eux, qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien t'apporter à toi ? »  
- « Tu sais que je ne peut pas être au près de toi tout les jours, je ne serais jamais la quand tu passeras une mauvaise journée, quand tu auras besoin de te confier, quand tu voudras rire … ou pleurer … pas tant que … pas tant qu'il sera en vie … »  
Hermione baissa le regard  
- « Et tu vas avoir besoin d'amis Hermione … même si ça ne me ravi pas, tu vas avoir besoin d'eux …»  
- « On ne sera jamais un vrai couple pas vrai ? »  
Drago lui prit alors la main et lui glissa une bague ..  
- « Je te promet qu'un jour tu deviendras ma femme … mais il nous reste encore bien des choses à gérer .. »  
Hermione n'en revenait pas de cette réaction… elle était émue au larmes et dit d'une voix faible et avec humour  
- « Hermione Malfoy » … l'idée semblait l'amuser et pour cause …  
- « Hermione Granger-Malfoy » La corrigea Drago « Jamais plus mon nom ne sera responsable de la disparition d'un … » Il s'arrêta la fin naturelle qui lui venait était 'sang de bourbe' encore bien des réflexes à effacer…

Cette nuit la Roméo et Juliette s'était allongé sagement dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans autre intentions que de se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Ils allaient tout deux trouver le sommeil quand Drago brisa le silence en murmurant  
- « Hermione … pourquoi possèdes tu autant de livres moldus ? »  
- « C'est une partie de moi … j'imagine que je n'ai jamais renoncé à l'idée d'être moi aussi une moldu » Répondit elle avec honnêteté mais la voix trahissant le sommeil qui la guettait …

Le lendemain matin Hermione, qui avait le sommeil léger se réveilla en entendant la voix de son père en bas qui semblait s'agiter … doucement elle quitta les bras de son amant, enfila un gilet et rejoingnit son père en bas  
- « Mais où sont ces fichues clefs ? on va être en retard Kathy ! »  
Hermione esquissa un sourire amusée par la scéne puis attrapa le trousseau qui se trouvait à sa place habituelle et le tendis à son père  
- « Ah mon ange je t'ai réveillée .. je suis désolée »  
Quelques brèves excuses plus tard le couple quittait la maison.

Hermione se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait le piano qu'elle affectionnait tant. Sachant que Drago avait un sommeil de plomb elle s'assit sur le tabouret et effleura quelques touches.. une mélodie lui trottait dans la tête, douce et merveilleuse qu'elle retransmit sans difficultés grâce au piano.  
La mélodie prit forme, bien qu'elle n'eut pas recourt à la magie l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce était féérique, Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient sublimés par un rayon de soleil qui leur donnait un aspect cuivré divain. Il régnait dans la pièce une odeur de vanille subtile. La musique semblait raconter une histoire, elle invitait au rêve…  
Trop concentrée sur ces gestes et sur l'émotion qu'elle transmettait en musique Hermione ne remarqua pas la présence de Drago derrière elle. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas de peur d'interrompre cette magnifique mélodie, il regardait Hermione avec admiration et amour retrouvant sous ses traits la beauté d'Aphrodite.  
Un son bien moins harmonieux vint interrompre le chant de l'ange, la faisant sursauter …. Ding ding … la vielle pendule du salon annonçait imperturbable l'heure …  
En se retournant Hermione découvrit Drago et rougit ..  
- « Oh … je suis désolée je t'ai réveillée … je croyais que tu avais un sommeil de plomb .. »  
- « Ne t'inquiètes pas … et puis ce n'est pas la musique qui m'a réveillée mais c'est de ne plus sentir ta présences près de moi… »  
Hermione se leva et embrassa doucement son promis …  
- « Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit de t'embrasser si ton père était dans les parages » Répondit le blondinet après lui avoir rendu son baiser  
- « Mais il n'est pas dans les parages …. Nous sommes seuls… » Répondit Hermione simplement avant de lui sourire sans sous entendu …

Le regard du jeune homme se modifia alors, l'engeant a d'autres délices mais Hermione coupa court à cela  
- « Non … pas sous le toit de mes parents Drago … »  
- « Tu es vraiment une enfant sur certains points …. » Dit il déçu …  
Elle lui tira la langue et l'entraina dans la cuisine pour qu'ils se préparent un petit déjeuné. Cependant le visage de la jeune femme est triste a nouveau  
- « A quoi tu penses encore ? » Demanda le jeune homme bien conscient qu'une pensée avait troublé son humeur  
- « Rien … » Mentis t elle  
- « Oh … si seulement … mais avec toi 'rien' c'est toujours 'beaucoup' … alors annonces la couleur Granger … »  
- « Je me disais juste … que je ne pourrais jamais voir ta maison … »  
- « Ca ne t'apporterais rien … »  
- « Au contraire … ça me permettrais de mieux te connaitre … »  
- « Il n'y a rien de bon chez moi tu sais … »  
Le visage de la jeune femme se perdit à nouveau dans le vide  
- « Bon très bien … »  
- « Pardon ? » Demanda Hermione surprise  
- « Si tu veux voir ma maison on peut y aller .. ma famille est … 'loin' … ils doivent rentrer aux alentour de la semaine prochaine »  
- « Loin ? » demanda la jeune femme suspicieuse bien consciente que cela cachait quelque chose … quelque chose d'important …  
- « Ne poses pas trop de questions …. » 


	11. Chapter 11

**EPISODE REDIGE DU POINT DE VUE DE DRAGO**

Hermione me fixait soupçonneuse, ne disant mot.

- « Tu veux y aller ou non ? » Demandais je agacé

- « Oui .. » Me répondit elle enfin non sans crainte

Il y avait de la peur dans son regard, comme si je l'emmenais dans le nid d'un Magyar à pointe, était il possible qu'elle doute encore de moi aujourd'hui et qu'elle envisage encore la possibilité d'un piège … A en juger par ce regard suspicieux qu'elle m'adressait oui … que fallait il donc que je fasse pour qu'elle comprenne que je serais la dernière personne au monde à lui vouloir du mal ?

Cette pensée modifia mon humeur… peu importe …

- « Maintenant ! » Dis je un peu trop fort a en juger par le sursaut de ma compagne.

Je reposais la 'tartine' qu'elle m'avait proposée en guise de petit déjeuné et que j'avais accepté sans rechigner, encore un effort de ma part qu'elle ne percevait pas …

La nourriture Moldus était aussi délectable pour moi que de la bouse de dragon.

Je ne laissais rien paraitre cela dit bien conscient qu'elle épiait le moindre de mes faits et gestes a la recherche du faux pas qui une fois de plus la pousserais dans ses retranchements. Elle cherchais sans cesse a me repousser j'en avais parfaitement conscience, prenant le moindre prétexte comme argument, mais elle m'aimais.. Ça aussi je le savais, et je l'aimais aussi …

C'était la notre grand drame. J'avais malgré tout, beaucoup moins de difficultés à faire taire ma raison. A quoi bon lutter contre un sentiment aussi fort, les quelques moments que je passais avec elles avaient pour moi un gout de paradis, son rire, son regard brulant, son parfum délicat … tout … tout ce qu'elle était elle, colère comprises … tout ça méritais n'importe quelle guerre et tourments.

J'étais prêt à tout aujourd'hui pour que nous puissions elle, notre futur enfant et moi faire de ces brides de paradis un état perpétuel. Nous serions heureux ensembles j'en étais absolument certain malgré toutes les embuches qui jalonnais notre parcours.. Peut être même grâce à celles-ci … si aucune barrières ne me semblait infranchissable c'est qu'une force importante m'animait aujourd'hui.

Ca n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi, je devais bien l'admettre, j'étais par le passé plutôt lâche, rien n'avait trouvé à mes yeux assez d'importance pour que je me batte pour elle.. pas même la mémoire de ma cousine, son décès avait marqué mon être et brisé une partie de moi, mais je l'avais accepté, je ne m'étais pas battue pour elle … j'avais été lâche.

- « Maintenant, maintenant ? Et mes parents » dit soudain le petit bout de femme assis devant moi

- « Tu leur enverras un hiboux » Repris je a nouveau agacé à l'idée que ses pas furent hésitant … toujours cette foutu méfiance …

- « Très bien ! » Reprit-elle soudain décidée.. armée de courage …

Elle attrapa un trousseau de clef aussitôt et se leva, je la regardais dubitatif

- « Non ne pouvons pas transplanner ici, il faut qu'on se rende en ville, qu'on utilise les moyens les plus classiques … et pour se rendre en ville … il nous faut la voiture » Dit elle en agitant le trousseau de clefs sous mes yeux  
La voiture … j'avais découvert l'existence de la bête hier soir et ne souhaitais pas particulièrement renouveler l'expérience..  
cela dit il n'y avait pas d'autres choix possibles et ce n'était pas la raison de mon regard

- « Non ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu as quand même le temps d'enfiler une tenue un peu moins … »

A en juger par son premier regard elle en avait eu l'intention mais déjà elle me fixais l'air heurtée

…  
- « Qu'est ce que tu as contre ma tenue ? »

- « C'est un suplice » Admis je  
Elle me regardais sans compendre alors même que mes mots semblaient clair comme de l'eau de roche.

- « Tu portes une tenue qui stimule l'imagination et je ne peut pas te toucher … Je n'ai pas la moindre envie que d'autres personnes soient stimulées si tu vois ce que je veux dire .. je ne sais pas ce qui se fait ou non dans le monde des moldus mais tant que tu seras avec moi … »

Je m'interrompis prenant conscience que je m'apprêtais à faire encore un faux pas et termina ma phrase d'un ton plus aimable

- « Va juste te changer s'il te plait … »

- « Serais tu jaloux ? » Me demanda t elle un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Non bien sur que non je n'étais pas jaloux … J'avais juste imaginé un million de manière de réduire en charpie quiconque posait son regard sur celle qui était mienne … Car même si je ne pouvais l'admettre à cette petite furie c'est ainsi que je voyais les choses, tout comme je lui appartenais corps et âme …

Cependant je ne me trahissais pas, j'étais passé maitre dans l'art de cacher ses sentiments, j'étais un Malfoy. La meilleure pirouette possible avec ce genre de situation était de l'enerver.. ;

- « Pourquoi le serais je, je sais que tu ne rêves que de moi .. »

Pari gagné, elle tourna les talons et pris la direction de sa chambre … C'était parfois un peu trop facile …

Lorsqu'elle descendit ce n'était pas mieux, elle portait une petite robe rouge à bretelle lui arrivant a la moitié des mollet , avec un léger ruban noir se réunissant en un fin nœud en dessous de sa sublime poitrine … Elle était complètement inconsciente de son charme et de l'effet qu'elle pouvait produire, ce qui était a la fois attendrissant et dangereux.

- « Tu sais … il neige encore dehors »

- « Oh je vais mettre un manteau ne t'inquiete pas, je n'allais pas sortir comme ça .. »

Je laissais tomber, jamais je ne comprendrais cette attitude strictement féminine à affronter le froid sans se couvrir du moment qu'elles ont une belle tenue, à s'écorcher les pieds pour de belle chaussure … bref …

Je passe sous silence le trajet dans l'entre du monstre (la 'voiture') …

Nous arrivâmes enfin en domaine connu par la petite entrée, en d'autres mots j'avais choisi précisément le lieu. Nous étions directement dans ma chambre …

- « Attend une seconde » Dis je rapidement avant de disparaitre …

En quelque sorte je sécurisais le périmètre, ma chambre était un endroit sur car je l'avais protégée de nombreux sortilège lorsque j'avais eu 14ans, empêchant quiconque même ma propre famille d'y pénétrer sans moi … ah l'adolescence.  
Je descendais quatre a quatre les escaliers, congédiant l'espace de 3 jours les nombreux elfes de maisons qui seraient fichu de trahir mon secret et mettre ma famille … ma véritable famille … en danger…

J'attirais Grognard, mon chien à deux tête, pour qu'il me prévienne de l'arrivée de quelqu'un .. on ne savais jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Par chance mon père et ma mère ainsi que nos visiteurs n'entraient jamais que par l'entrée principale, traversant avant tout le jardin .. ils croiseraient ainsi Grognard à coup sur.

Pour mes parents il s'agissait la de fierté, cela leur permettait de s'auto congratuler à chaque fois de la vue de leur immense propriété, pour les visiteurs il s'agissait la d'une marque de respect et puis aucun autre accès ne leur étaient possibles.. le respect étaient en quelque sorte forcé.

Puis je remontais très vite jusqu'à ma chambre, Hermione s'y trouvait toujours l'examinant avec attention et intérêt…

Elle disposait d'une étagère noire pleine de livres de sorcellerie .. mais pas de livres de cours, c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler des livres de magie noire … Hermione se dressa sur la pointe des pieds tentant d'attraper un des livres de l'étagère … ah cette fichue curiosité …

- « Ne touche pas à ça ! » Criais je, autoritaire

Elle se retourna rapidement me décochant un regard froid …

- « Tu pourrais être plus aimable …. »

- « Je l'ai ensorcelé celui la … pour les … personnes dans ta condition ça engendre un sortilège de chauve furie … j'étais en 3eme année quand j'ai fait ça tu sais …. »

Je n'étais pas tellement fier de cet aveu…

- « Ah » répondit-elle simplement … « C'est quoi toutes ces fioles ? »

Demanda t elle rapidement en désignant une armoire à vitre pleine de poisons et sortilèges obscures..

- « Rien de bon pour toi» Admis-je à nouveau …

- « Es tu bien sur que l'air que je respire dans cette chambre n'est pas lui-même 'mauvais pour moi' ? » Demanda t elle fachée …

- « Je t'avais prévenue.. tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

Elle baissa le regard, j'avais de nouveau élevé la voix, mon humeur aujourd'hui n'était pas des meilleures j'en avais bien conscience, mais après tout, si elle voulait me connaitre, cela faisait partit du lot … j'avais une part sombre en moi qu'elle avait sans doute sous-estimée mais elle allait devoir faire avec … je ne pouvais pas renier mon passé..

Nous étions à quelques mètres l'un de l'autres, à nous disputer encore une fois …

- « Veux-tu visiter le reste de la maison ? » Dis-je sur un ton peu engageant …

C'est avec distance et agacement que je lui faisait visiter la propriété et ses nombreuses pièces qui ruisselaient de noir secrets … il n'y avait rien de bon entre ses murs … le simple fait de me retrouver ici me plongeait dans l'univers Malfoy et me rendait moi-même agressif.

Je laissais certaines pièces garder leur secret et ne les ouvraient pas comme par exemple la salle des art qui ruisselaient de tableaux à la gloire des sangs purs et incitant a la haine de tout les autres.

Je restais distant durant toute la visite et nous terminâmes sur le grand salon, un feu de cheminé était allumé et éclairait légèrement la pièce sombre.

Hermione ne me regardais pas elle fixait le sol en marbre poli qui reflétait légèrement son visage.

- « Tu es bien silencieuse » Dis je pour briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé ..  
Elle ne répondit pas , ne me regarda même pas … la colère monta en moi

- « C'est toi qui a voulu voir la maison Malfoy, je t'avais prévenu que ça ne t'apporterais rien de bon … C'est un cercueil cette maison je … »

Je fut coupé par la main fraiche de ma compagne qui saisit la mienne sans un mot ...

- « Tu es gelée ma parole ! »

Dis je avant de sortir ma baguette, faire recours à la magie était un simple réflexe mais elle ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière et coupant court au geste que j'avais débuté écarta mes bras pour se blottir contre moi, je refermais mes bras sur elle en un geste protecteur. Baptisant la piece de son premier geste tendre.

Un grondement rageur se fit alors entendre, un instant j'aurais pu confondre avec le grognement de Grognard mais je compris bien vite que la bête se trouvais dans mes bras et que ce grognement n'était autre que le cris de famine provenant du ventre du petit bout de femme qui se trouvait dans mes bras. Après tout je l'avais détournée de son petit déjeuné …

- « Viens… on va déjeuner… »

Je l'entrainais jusqu'à la cuisine, ma main posée sur ses hanches.

- « Bon j'ai renvoyé les elfes de maison donc ne t'attend pas a quelque chose de génial » Avouais je après avoir lancé un sortilège très simple ayant pour répercution la préparation d'un petit déjeuné qui pouvait venir a bout de la faim d'un ogre.

Hermione regardais la quantité de nourriture qui s'offrait à elle et ne cessait de grandir

- « Stop stop stop … je n'ai pas si faim » S'inquieta t elle …

Je la fixais alors, ses traits étaient fins, elle ne semblait pas avoir pris un gramme de l'année, pas même au niveau du ventre… je fronçais les sourcils

- « Tu manges au moins ? » demandais je suspicieux

- « Bien sur que je mange ! »

- « C'est que .. tu ne devrais pas avoir pris un peu de matière ? »

Elle rougit alors et baissa les yeux

- « Je n'ai pas forcement beaucoup d'apétit ces temps ci avec les soucis … »

- « Eh la … n'affame pas notre enfin, si c'est un Malfoy crois moi il doit avoir les crocs… » Dis je en plaisantant et lui poussant trois gâteaux au gouts caramel/miel/chocolat sous le nez …

Hermione sembla hésiter, rebutée par la quantité

- « Manges ! » Insistais-je

Nous primes le temps de déjeuner et de nous remplir l'estomac … Quand elle eut assouvit sa fin ma Gryffondor m'adressa un regard que je déchiffrais à présent sans problème … Elle voulait me poser une question

- « Vas y » L'encourageais-je ..

- « C'est que … sans vouloir te vexer … cette maison est si sombre … froide …. Je me demande comment tu peux vivre ici … »

Je fronçais les sourcils …

- « J'ai grandit ici … »

- « Justement … où sont tes souvenirs heureux ? Il n'y a aucune photos de toi ou tu souris .. »

Je souris alors en coin et me leva

- « Suis moi … je vais te montrer où sont mes souvenirs heureux.. »

Bien vite je l'entrainais jusqu'à ma chambre et refermais la porte derrière nous, Hermione roula des yeux, croisa les bras sur son ventre et me regarda d'un air désapprobateur

- « Dans ta chambre … tes souvenirs heureux ont eut lieu dans ta chambre … »

Je riait complètement surpris de son interprétation hâtive et fut rapidement interrompu par l'impact d'un oreiller rageur sur mon visage …Cela dit un sourire en coin ne put s'évader de mon visage tandis que j'écartais d'un sortilège le plancher de ma chambre, plongeant rapidement mon bras pour y récupérer une petite boite.

Celle-ci en main je m'approchais lentement de ma furie toujours très amusé.

- « Serais tu jalouses ? »

Et voici que la situation se retournais contre elle et je la vit piquer un fard. Je sourit de plus belle en parfait gougeat.

- « Sans aller jusqu'au dire que je suis jalouse, je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'entendre tes histoires sordides de coucheries ! » Me dit-elle cinglante

Je rit de plus belle, ne faisait ainsi qu'attiser sa colère …

- « La seule femme qui est entrée dans cette pièce avant toi est une belle blonde … qui est mariée à mon père … »

Je sentis sa gêne et balayais la tête de gauche a droite en roulant des yeux puis lui déposait une petite boite dans la main

- « Je pense que tu dois la reconnaitre … »

- « Mon cadeau de Noel » Souffla t elle surprise

- « Il est peut être temps que tu l'ouvres … »

Sans se faire prier elle ouvrit la boite qui contenait des petites filaments couleur or ….

- « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t elle

- « C'est un peu le même principe d'une pensive, ce sont des souvenirs que j'ai sélectionnés, tu pourras voir certains éléments à travers mes yeux.. et avec mes pensées … J'avais décidé de te l'offrir à Noel pour que tu comprennes ce que je n'aurais jamais réussi à t'exprimer avec des mots … »

Hermione semblait émue et pointa de sa baguette un souvenir au hasard, j'ignorais ce qu'elle allait voir. Il y avait plusieurs souvenirs dans cette boite :

Notre première rencontre : je l'avais immédiatement trouvée mignonne et adoré ce mauvais caractère qu'elle ne cachait pas … jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'elle ne faisait pas partit de mon monde, dès lors toute tendresse s'était évanouie, nous n'étions alors que des enfants.

Notre première cour et l'attirance contre laquelle je luttais… Mon souvenir n'était alors pas flatteur pour elle encore une fois, mais il était honnête, dans mes yeux elle pourrait voir qu'elle m'attirait … sexuellement parlant … mais je la méprisais alors et mes pensées allaient en conflit avec ce désir.

Quelques brides de souvenirs pris au hasard : mon regard se posant sur elle en cour tandis qu'elle replaçait une mèche rebelle de sa chevelure , elle était l'objet de tout mes fantasmes et de toutes mes colère je me détestais de la désirer mais m'efforçai de ne penser que ce n'était qu'un 'désir physique' …

Le souvenir de ce fameux match de Quiditch Gryffondor/Serpentar auquel elle n'avait pas assisté, je l'avais blâmé de ma défaite et elle prit cela comme un excès de révision associé à un manque de sommeil mais les choses ne s'étaient pas réellement passées comme ça … Ce jour la mon regard s'était posé du côté d'une tribune Gryffondor où je pensais apercevoir celle qui était responsable de mon tourment … mais il n'y avait personne. Une pensée furtive, un pic de jalousie se faisait alors ressentir et je recherchais un autre absent … son amant. Les pensées trop occupée à cette tache je n'avais absolument pas vu le vif d'or qui s'agitait sous mes yeux, à porter de main.

Autre souvenir pénible que contenait la si petite boite : La vision de ce que j'avais pris alors pour un suçon sur le corps de MA … ma pensée s'était arrêté net a la recherche de mots adaptés …  
J'avais hésité à livrer ce souvenir : Le souvenir de Pansy en nuisette débarquant dans ma chambre en pleine nuit comme à son habitude. Nous n'étions pas un couple mais il ne fallait pas nier que nous partagions régulièrement le même lit l'espace d'une nuit. Mais la gryffondor qui occupait mes perturbait mes instincts les plus basic et ce soir la j'avais congédié Pansy, incapable de la toucher…

Le souvenir le plus pénible pour moi fut le suivant : lorsqu'elle je surpris une discutions de couloir entre garçons, racontant en détail les histoires torrides qui avaient eut lieu entre Hermione et Weasley… La discutions était purement masculine et dénuée de sentiments, vulgaire …

- « Il parait qu'il l'a prise sur le carrelage des toilettes et qu'elle hurlait tellement qu'elle a même réussi à faire fuir Mimi Geignarde ! »

- « J'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'est pas très farouche la Granger et qu'on va où on veut avec elle…si tu vois ce que je veux dire » Ajoutais le dernier en lui adressant une petite tape amicale  
Ils la salissaient …

Elle s'était salie, déshonorée … la rage montait en moi comme jamais auparavant… il fallait absolument qu'ils se taisent quoi qu'il en coute, j'étais incapable d'en entendre plus … Guidé par ma haine j'avais sortit ma baguette et les visant tout deux je n'avais pas hésité 'sectumsempra !'  
Pour avoir déjà subit ce sort moi-même je connaissait la douleur vive et atroce qu'ils subissaient, mais cela me semblait encore peu… ils hurlaient de douleur et déjà des pas se dirigeaient dans notre direction … ce fut la seule raison qui me força à les abandonner …

J'étais partit directement dans ma chambre à Serpentar n'adressant la parole à personne…. Ma colère était telle que j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi … C'est dailleur un peu ce qui est arrivé … Le match de Quiditch m'offrait l'opportunité de me retrouver face au cafard qui attisait ma haine… A l'origine je n'avais aucune intention de le tuer, je voulais juste le faire souffrir, mais lorsque j'avais jeté un regard a la tribune Gryffondor, j'avais aperçut un bout de femme, plus belle que jamais … Elle s'était préparée ainsi pour cet horrible rouquin qui ne cessait de décrire à tout le monde les courbes de son corps et leur vulgaires ébats ? S'en fut trop … et mon intention fut réellement de le tuer quand je fonçais vers lui …

Ce sombre souvenir était accompagné du plus beau de mon existence … Et j'avoue du plus imprévu et improbable … Suite a cet 'incident', ma furie était venue rouge de rage me régler mon compte …  
Elle pestait, défendant son amant avec ferveur, plus elle le défendait plus la haine montais en moi, je la haïssais réellement de le défendre, de se soucier de lui … de l'avoir laissé la toucher … ***

Les mots que je lui adressais n'avaient pour but que de la faire souffrir à son tour, qu'elle partage mon tourment ! A l' instant où je la comparais à une poupée gonflable l'image qui s'était associée dans mon esprit a la discutions de ses exploit me brulait la tête… Elle dans les bras de ce minable, s'offrant à ce crétin qui allait à présent devenir mon souffre douleur …

Le comble de la colère fut atteint pour moi quand elle nia cette relation, j'eut envie de la secouer de toute mes forces pour la faire avouer. Ma colère devenait de plus en plus difficile à maitriser tandis qu'elle s'amusait avec mes nerfs avouant de multiples relations .. Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête , et qu'elle se taise très vite ou j'allais lui faire du mal , parole de Malfoy …

Je la plaquais violemment contre le mur pour la faire taire ! Qu'elle se taise ! Elle me renvoyait au moins autant d'haine dans le regard que ce que je lui avais adressé … Elle brisa le silence pour me jeter au visage avec le plus de violence possible dans le ton et dans le regard 'Je suis vierge' ..

Je la fixais, par Merlin si elle tentait a nouveau de jouer avec mes nerfs …. Mes non … je connaissais ce regard la, il était emplis de haine mais sincère… je venais de lui bondir dessus pour des faits qui n'étaient qu'une rumeur infondée … mon cœur manqua un battement, j'eus voulu dire quelque chose mais elle m'en empêcha aussitôt bien décidée à me signifier tout le dégout qu'elle avait pour ma personne …

Je ne l'écoutais plus … l'aveu qu'elle venait de me faire était la seule chose que je retenais … et toute cette violence entre nous… était ce ça la passion ?

Elle était magnifique, son regard intense brulait de colère et pourtant mon seul désir était de la toucher, d'effleurer ses lèvres… de caresser ses zones encore vierges de caresse … la couvrir de baiser… lui prendre ce qu'elle n'avait cédé à personne… mon désir était devenu incontrôlable et je m'emparais de ses lèvres avec force. Elle ne me résista pas, au contraire nos langues se caressaient avec passion, a présent que je l'avais gouttée il me semblait impossible de ne pas la dévorer.

J'étais de plus en plus insistant et ne regrettais rien, j'aurais bien pu me damner pour un tel baiser. J'avais déjà embrassé bien des femmes avant Hermione et pourtant aucune n'avait allumé en moi un feu si puissant que celui qui naquit de ce baiser .. A aucune moment je n'avait vécu de moment aussi fort. Ma respiration était accélérée et un désir bestiale m'envahissait … je la voulais … il fallait qu'elle m'appartienne…

Ma main se fit exploratrice sous son pull caressant doucement sa peau de velours … Lorsqu'elle m'arrêta et me repoussa, me privant de sa peau .. je cru devenir fou …

Elle me demandait des explications, comment pouvait elle ne pas comprendre, le feu qui nous animait était presque palpable, tout était clair… C'était elle et moi … il ne pouvait en être autrement …  
Ma furie m'avait bien laissé percevoir la passion qui l'animait au travers de ses baisers, et en l'espace d'une seconde tout avait changé, elle était la … tremblotante, terrifiée face à moi … Encore plus désirable…

Je pris sa main avec délicatesse et la posait sur mon torse, du côté de mon cœur, renouant ainsi avec le contact charnel, délectable … lui dévoilant mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre pour elle … l'évidence même… Elle me fixait a présent cherchant a déceler toute trace de mensonges…. Je me rapprochais d'elle, doucement, comme un prédateur face à sa proie, ne pas faire de geste brusque, ne pas la faire fuir.

J'arrivais a nouveau tout contre son corps et sa respiration s'accélérait a nouveau, bien qu'elle semblait plus peureuse … Et elle avait raison de l'être, je n'avais aucune intension de la laisser m'échapper… Je m'emparait à nouveau de ses lèvres, sans résistance à mon plus grand bonheur..

Tendis que je l'embrassais dans le cou, mes mains glissèrent sous sa robe, le long de ses cuisses et je la sentis se raidir à nouveau, prenant conscience de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ….

Aussitôt je remontais mes lèvres jusqu'au siennes l'embrassant fiévreusement pour lui faire perdre toute idée de m'arrêter et je remontais vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, écartais sa culotte et laissais mes doigts parcourir cette zone délicieusement interdite… délicatement, juste l'effleurer …

Son regard profond se plongea dans le mien me faisant perdre pied et déjà un de mes doigts entrait en elle, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir… Ses joues se rosirent brusquement ce qui n'attisa que d'avantage son désir, mais je devais attendre un peu, profiter de cet instant magique. Je bougeais mon doigt doucement, à l'expression qu'elle afficha je compris qu'il s'agissait déjà de sensations nouvelles … de délicieuses sensations.  
D'une main je dégrafais son corsage dévoilant une magnifique poitrine que je couvrit de baiser, m'attardant à certains endroits clefs tandis que je faisais glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes.

Mes baisers descendirent lentement jusqu'à atteindre une zone plus chaude que les autres lui arrachant quelques gémissements qui se firent de plus en plus fréquent et intenses … Ses petits bruits comme des appels me firent perdre pied et déjà je me redressais pour lui faire face à nouveau. Ses joues étaient rouges feu et son regard brulant. S'en était trop … brusquement je me défit de mon pantalon et caleçon et la saisit par les cuisses que je relevait, la plaquant fermement contre le mur.

Une lueur de panique apparut dans son regard mais il n'était plus tant de reculer… D'un coup de rein je m'abattit sur elle, lui arrachant un petit cris qui ne ressemblait pas à du plaisir mais de la souffrance… J'avais rencontré une résistance mais mon désir brulant n'en avait pas tenu compte et j'étais entré immédiatement en elle, entièrement…  
Ce moment avait été pour moi intense et je n'avais pour souhait que de recommencer encore et encore, mais je m'immobilisait en elle jusqu'à ce que je vit la souffrance s'atténuer sur son visage… Elle était magnifique.. elle était mienne…

Doucement j'effectuais de légers mouvements. Elle souffrait encore pourtant elle ne m'arrêta pas..bien au contraire, à mesure que je bougeait en elle je voyait sous mes yeux sa souffrance disparaitre pour laisser place au plaisir qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois dans mes bras.  
Mes lèvres caressait chaque parcelles de son corps qui m'était encore accessible, petit à petit je la sentais se cambrer, accompagner mes mouvements … bonheur divin… bientôt ce furent ses lèvres qui cherchèrent les miennes avec avidité … nous montions tout deux sur l'échelle du plaisir, complices… un plaisir qui nous dépassait …

Les gémissement de ma belle se firent de plus en plus rapprochés et intenses, j'eut envie de la mettre au supplice et m'arrêta un instant..  
Son regard chercha aussi vite le mien, brulant de désir, elle bougeait son bassin sur moi m'invitant à reprendre mes mouvements, ce que je ne put m'empêcher de faire … d'un coup de rein brutal je prenais à nouveau possession d'elle et m'immobilisait.. L'apothéose était aussi proche pour moi que pour elle …

- « Continues » me supplia t elle et déjà je reprenais mes mouvements.

Elle me répéta le mot magique d'une voix de plus en plus sensuelle et suppliante me faisant accélérer encore et encore, ses ongles se plantaient dans mon dos tandis que nos deux corps brulants s'appelaient.

Nous ne nous contrôlions plus, le plaisir fut violent et nous arracha tout deux un cri .. Son regard après la jouissance était des plus magnifiques, elle avait les cheveux en pagailles, les joues rosies … une magnifique furie. Toute la violence de notre passion était encore perceptible….

Je restais en elle et reprenait mon souffle petit a petit incapable de me retirer, incapable de donner une fin à cette échange…

C'est à cet instant que je compris qu'aucun obstacle n'étais assez grand pour que je le laisse nous séparer … Je lui appartenais autant qu'elle m'appartenait... 


	12. Chapter 12

Le premier souvenir dans lequel Hermione avait été plongée était des plus pénible, tant pour elle que pour Drago.  
C'était étrange d'être ainsi quelqu'un d'autre l'espace d'un instant, voir a travers ses yeux, ressentir les mêmes choses, avoir accès à ses pensées.

Le souvenir n'était pas glorieux, il s'agissait de la petite conversation tout à fait charmante qu'avait eut deux adolescents. Si elle avait été a sa place, elle aurait été blessée de termes employés, humiliée, révoltée … mais elle était a la place de Drago et le sentiment était bien plus fort.  
Jamais la jeune femme au caractère pourtant de feu n'avait ressentie une telle haine, un tel désir de tout dévaster et cette sensation d'être capable de tuer l'aurait effrayée si elle avait eut la capacité de juger cela, mais il n'en fut rien, pour le moment elle était Drago et cette colère bouillonnante était dévastatrice …

Elle reprit ses esprits suite à cette expérience intense, redevenant Hermione Granger, à nouveau capable de raisonner. Le souffle court son regard se posa sur Drago…

- « Cette haine … » réussit elle seulement a bredouillée

Le jeune homme grimaça seulement

- « J'en conclut que tu n'es pas tombé sur mon meilleur souvenir … »

- « Tu aurais pu tuer … » Dit elle sans tenir compte de sa remarque, et ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation

- « J'aurais pu … » Avoua t il simplement …

- « Jamais … » Hermione le regardais dans les yeux avec sérieux « Jamais tu m'entends »

Drago comprenait très bien ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire bien que son dialogue fut confus..

- « Cesse de me donner des ordres Granger » Dit il sans agressivité dans le ton bien qu'il l'eut voulu

- « Je ne plaisante pas …. Fais moi cette promesse ! » Son ton était a nouveau autoritaire ce qui eut pour effet de dessiner un rictus sur le visage de son compagnon  
Elle s'en offusqua

- « Il n'y a rien de drôle … »  
Il l'attira a lui, posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et lui décochant un sourire ravageur

- « Si tu voyais ton expression … On dirais que tu essais de dresser un chien avec cette fausse autorité »

- « Je dirais plutôt un dragon » Répondit-elle du tac au tac

- « C'est mon côté chaud comme la brèse qui t'inspires ce type de métaphore ? » Dit il avec humour

Sans tenir compte de cette remarque la jeune femme le regarda avec intensité

- « C'est un très beau cadeau .. »

- « J'aurais préféré que tu l'ais a Noel » Admit il « Ca nous aurait évité bien des conflits … »

Elle baissa alors le regard, désolée de son comportement passé, Drago lui releva alors le menton, la forçant à le regarder à nouveau

- « Ne soit pas désolée … je pense malgré tout que tu as eut raison, c'est une gifle dont j'avais besoin pour prendre conscience que j'avais des choses à te prouver … et qu'il faut se battre parfois .. »

Il lui sourit, séducteur et s'approcha de ses lèvres qu'il goutta avec tendresse avant de murmurer

- « Pour ces lèvres … »

Il lui embrassa alors la nuque et respira son parfum enivrant

- « Pour ce parfum … »

Il aurait certainement continué ainsi avec volupté des heures mais Hermione le fit taire, d'une façon qui ne lui permit aucunes contestations …

Le réveil ce jour la fut plus brutal que prévu … Vaguement quelques bruits lointain d'aboiement se faisaient entendre, pas assez forts pour réveiller Hermione, mais par chance le Serpentar était à l'affût de ce signe et d'un bond se leva de son lit réveillant cette fois sa promise.

- « Il faut que tu t'en ailles » Dit il précipitamment

Hermione encore a moitié dans les bras de Morphé ne semblait pas réactive …

- « Maintenant ! » Cria t il soudain  
Hermione fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas franchement le réveil auquel elle avait rêvé mais elle comprit à l'air paniqué du jeune homme qu'un danger approchais …

- « Mon père arrive ! » Précisa t il …  
La Gryffondor enfin alerte bondit également sur ses pieds, elle avait entrainé avec elle, par pudeur le drap de satin.

- « Transplanne … » lui dit il précipitamment remarquant qu'elle n'agissait pas … puis aussitôt elle disparut

Des bruits de pas raisonnaient déjà en bas et une voix autoritaire raisonna :

- « Drago ! Descend …. »

Sans trop chercher le jeune homme n'enfila qu'un bas de pyjama et rejoignit son père

- « Tu rentres plus tôt » Dit il en s'efforçant de cacher le ton de reproche qui lui brulait les lèvres

- « Effectivement … figures toi qu'un elfe de maison est venu me signaler qu'on l'avait congédié … surprenant n'est pas ? »  
Drago sentit le regard inquisiteur de son père se poser sur lui

- « J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul … »

- « … seul … les elfes de maison ne sont rien … en quoi pourrais tu ne pas être seul en leur présence ? »

Drago soutenait le regard de son père mais ne trouvât rien à répondre de convainquant sur l'instant ..

- « Il est tout autant étonnant que je trouve en rentrant chez moi un chien de garde… Voulais tu Drago que l'on t'avertisses au plus tôt de l'instant où tu ne serais plus 'seul' » Lui dit il d'un ton glacial et interrogateur  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas …

- « Que caches tu ? » Lui demanda Lucius en effleurant le crâne de son fils de sa canne noire et glacée.

Toujours pas de réponses …

Le regard du mangemort se porta sur la cuisine où des assiettes trahissaient en partie son secret …

- « Hum … emmènes moi à ta chambre veux tu … » Le ton était calme mais ne masquait pas une réelle menace..

Aucune échappatoire possibles … le fils pris la tête de la marche qui ressemblait à une marche funèbre et guida son père jusqu'à sa chambre, lui permettant ainsi d'y pénétrer. Sur le sol trônait encore les vestiges de la tenue qu'avait porté Hermione, une robe simple, une étoffe de basse qualité.. comme la femme qui avait du fouler ce sol pensa le mangemort..

- « Qui – étais - la ? » Demanda t il d'un ton grinçant relevant la robe du bout de sa canne sous le visage de son fils.

- « Pansy Parkinson » Mentit le blondinet, la jeune femme était de sang pur, elle faisait partit des fruits autorisés, voir même recommandés, sang pur, famille noble ..

Non dupe l'homme au teint livide leva un sourcil

- « Pansy … avec ce … chiffon ? »  
Drago regardait son père dans les yeux, sans se démonter il ajouta

- « C'était un cadeau de Fredry »

Fredry, l'oncle de Pansy, était bien moins fortuné, il avait perdu énormément d'argent lorsque le ministère avait pointé le nez dans ses affaires, Drago se félicita d'avoir l'espace d'un instant écouté la jeune femme.

Un air suspicieux persistait sur le visage du mangemort, mais il concéda à accepter tout cela.. la vérité n'était jamais trop dur à obtenir quand on savait se montrer fourbe comme il l'était.

Les jours suivants les elfes avaient repris leur place dans le foyer des Malfoy, avec pour rôle manifeste de surveiller le jeune adolescent.  
Ces 4 jours dont ils devaient profiter ensemble s'étaient réduit à 2.  
Comme pour punir son fils qu'il savait coupable d'un mensonge Lucius rependit la nouvelle de leur amour.

A la grande surprise des homme du clan Malfoy la jeune femme ne niât pas cette relation, bien au contraire. Ah cette Pansy, que ne pouvait elle pas faire pour n'obtenir ne serais ce qu'un semblant de relation avec le beau blond au cœur ravagé.

De retour à Poudlard leur couple fut 'officiel' et déjà Pansy sautait sur Drago le forçant à l'embrasser, nouant son bras autour du sien … Elle ne connaissait pas réellement le secret du jeune homme mais savait pertinemment qu'il devait assumer son mensonge, faire bonne figure … cela lui suffisait.

Hermione était bien trop absente des salles communes et lieux de commérages pour avoir eut vent de la nouvelle… Bien a l'abris dans sa bibliothèque, les rares murmures faisaient l'objet de 'chuttt' réprobateurs.

La nouvelle n'en fut que plus violente quand sortant de la bibliothèque elle croisa l'heureux couple, main dans la main …

Décochant un regard noir à Drago elle avait poursuivit son chemin vers sa chambre, elle savait qu'il lui était complètement impossible de lui infliger une scène en publique. Lui n'avait trahi aucun sentiments, il ne lui avait pas adressé un regard….

La première réaction d'Hermione fut un accès de violence, elle renversa sa bibliothèque au complet … ce geste lui fit du bien mais n'était pas suffisant … elle se souvint alors une colère assez intense pour qu'elle soit comparable … celle qu'elle avait retrouvée dans le souvenir de son amant …

C'est ce qui lui fit comprendre que quelque chose clochait, les souvenirs qu'elle avait vécus dans la peau de ce dernier étaient des preuves intenses de la passion qui l'animait … il l'aimait …

Pour la première fois elle lui fit alors confiance et s'en voulu même de la réaction qu'elle avait eut.

Alors qu'elle s'était apaisée elle eut la visite d'un hiboux qui lui déposa un parchemin …

«Mon ange, Nous devons parler, retrouvez moi demain au près au lard à l'endroit indiqué par la carte ; Drago M .»

Hermione relut la lettre encore et encore se réjouissant de pouvoir s'expliquer avec lui et du petit surnom qu'il lui avait attribué.. Les deux (la lettre et le surnom) n'étaient jamais arrivés, il devait avoir réellement peur de la voir douter à nouveau et de la perdre…

Hermione se coucha en gardant dans ses mains le précieux parchemin avec la pensée positive qu'au moins demain elle verrait celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Le lendemain, Hermione était au rendez-vous, elle avait hâte de revoir Drago, ce temps passé sans lui était comme une torture bien que cela ne faisait que quelques jours. La rue était isolée des autres, non loin du chemin de traverse. La neige recouvrait encore le sol, elle était d'un blanc immaculé et les premières traces de pas furent celles d'Hermione et pour cause, elle était en avance.

La jeune femme s'était habillée en conséquence pour ce rendez vous, se cheveux étaient lissés et coiffés d'un chignon magnifique qui mettait en valeur son visage. Ses yeux étaient souligné par une pointe de eye liner qui lui donnait un regard envoutant, même ses lèvres bénéficiaient d'une fine pellicule de rouge à lèvre qui mettait en valeur les pourtours de sa bouche. Elle portait un long manteau noir cintré et une écharpe blanche qui lui donnait l'allure d'une femme du monde. Les regards s'étaient portés sur elle durant son trajet et pour cause elle était magnifique.

Seule dans cette ruelle isolée elle attendait avec impatience son amant mais ce ne fut pas la silhouette de Drago qu'elle vit se dessiner et loin et s'approcher peu à peu d'elle. Plus l'homme avançait plus elle reculait certaine que cela n'annonçait rien de bon … et pour cause… Malfoy … Lucius Malfoy se trouvait face à elle.

Soudain les connexions se firent dans l'esprit d'Hermione et elle comprit que tout cela n'était qu'un piège, un piège dans lequel elle été tombée sans méfiance. Lucius avait bien eut conscience d'un changement dans le comportement de son fils, il avait su que son cœur appartenait désormais a quelqu'un et avait voulu en avoir le cœur net…

A en juger a la grimace de dégout qu'il lui adressait la nouvelle ne le réjouissait pas le moins du monde… Hermione avait conscience du danger qu'il représentais et déjà sa main se glissait discrétement dans son manteau a la recherche de sa baguette mais l'homme ne la laissa pas s'en emparer et la désarma rapidement.

Elle voulait crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, étais ce la peur ou est que le mangemort qui se trouvait face a elle était si puissant qu'il lui avait jeté un sort de cette catégorie sans même ouvrir la bouche ?

Il lui était également impossible de fuir.  
Lucius prit la parole tandis que ses pas le rapprochait de la femme qui avait souillé son propre sang… Il lui aggripa le cou et la souleva contre le mur, le regard haineux.

- « Je tuerais de mes mains tout ceux que tu aimes infâme sang de bourbe… tu comprendras qu'on ne salit pas le nom des Malfoy sans en payer les conséquences ! En t'approchant de mon fils tu as condamné père et mère, amis et famille !»

La jeune femme était en train de s'étouffer, ses pieds avaient quittés le sol et son corps tout entier n'était retenu que par l'emprise douloureuse du Mangemort qui se trouvait devant elle.

Lucius détourna son regard, il semblait avoir entendu quelque chose et déjà une silouette apparaissait loin d'eux. Lucius reconnut aussitôt son fils … le traitre courait vers eux… écœurant il s'apprêtait sans doutte à trahir encore d'avantage son sang et défendre l'impure créature qui s'étouffait sous ses mains.  
L'homme avait eut pour projet de torturer la jeune femme, de toutes les manières possibles mais son fils modifiait ses plans et le poussait a agir au plus vite.

Le mangemort lacha sa proie qui s'écroula au sol et tentait de reprendre son souffle, Drago n'était plus qu'a quelque mettres.

Lucius attrapa alors sa baguette fermement et la pointa sur Hermione et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation s'écria :

- « AVADA KADAVRA ! »

Hermione prit le sort de plein fouet et s'écroula, sur la neige sous les yeux de Drago qui courait encore vers elle … Quelques gouttes de sang émanant de la baguette de l'assassin virent perler sur la neige.

Drago était arrivé suffisamment près pour assister au drame, mais encore trop loin pour pouvoir l'empêcher.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione gisait au sol, inanimée et livide, son teint prenait peu à peu la blancheur de la neige. Drago était figé, comme en état de choc, fixant le corps sans vie de celle qu'il aimait. Une part de lui venait de s'éteindre également, la meilleure …

Lucius se tourna sur son fils avec colère prêt à lui interdire de souffrir du décès d'une saleté de sang de bourbe, prêt à lui adresser milles reproches … a lui rappeler sa condition de sang pur et ce qu'elle impliquait…

Mais aucun mot ne sortit de cette bouche aux traits trop fins, déjà Drago refaisait surface sortant de sa torpeur. La haine était violente dans son regard au point qu'elle prenait des traits de folie … Pointant sa baguette d'un geste presque imperceptible tant il fut rapide il prononça alors a son tour un sortilège impardonnable :

- « Endoloris ! »

L'homme qui l'avait engendré s'écroulait au sol, plié de douleur, une douleur si intense qu'il ne pouvait même plus hurler.  
Le spectacle était des plus violent mais ne suffisait pas à apaiser le jeune homme qui le répéta sans cesse… encore et encore … Il aurait pu en finir rapidement, il connaissait la formule, mais la mort était une bien trop belle porte de sortie.

La souffrance qu'il ressentait en lui, à présent qu'il avait perdu la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour lui .. cette souffrance la était bien au delas de ce que n'importe quel sortilège pouvait lui procurer… Il se surprit à penser qu'il aurait aimé que cet homme réplique, qu'il lui réserve le même traitement, car la douleur physique ferait peut être taire celle bien plus intense qui l'assaillait.

Encore ce sortilège … « endoloris ! » « endoloris ! » … l'homme à ses pieds n'étaient déjà plus, personne n'était capable de subir de telles souffrances sans en perdre la raison. La part la plus sombre de la personnalité du Serpentar prenait le dessus. Il était devenu un monstre, incapable de cesser ses attaques.  
C'était pourtant son père, celui qui lui avait donné la vie …. et celui qui le lui avait reprise …

Cet homme la avait déjà cessé d'existé pour laisser place à une coquille vide. L'aspect physique du Malfoy se dégrada également bien que le sort n'eut normalement pas cet effet. Ses traits se creusaient et sa peau prenait une teinte cadavérique. Il n'y avait pas ce soir la qu'un Malfoy à perdre la raison … Drago avait tout perdu..

Drago était muré dans un état second, il pouvait être surpris … peut importe …. Le temps pour lui s'était figé, plus rien n'avait la moindre importance, pas même sa propre vie.

Derrière lui la jeune femme semblait s'animer à nouveau, lentement, douloureusement … Elle émit un faible gémissement de douleur avant même d'avoir ouvert a nouveau les yeux …

Ce bruit glaça Drago, était il réellement devenu fou ? Il hésita une seconde à se retourner puis s'exécuta découvrant une Hermione qui semblait indemne malgré le funeste sortilège. Comment était est-ce possible …

Hermione se redressa, la neige portait des traces de son sang et son visage exprimait la douleur, pourtant elle était réellement en vie … telle un miracle …

Drago sous le choc se laissa tomber sur le sol les genoux en avant face à son ange. Il l'avait vu .. il l'avait entendu .. il en était sur, le sortilège avait été lancé …

Il n'eut pas besoin de se poser longtemps de questions pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé … Le visage de la jeune Gryffondor ruisselait de larmes tandis que des mains hésitantes se posaient sur le ventre qu'elle savait désormé vide … Le sortilège avait bien fonctionné …

Drago suivit du regard tout les faits et gestes de la jeune femme puis la prit dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces tandis qu'une trace de sang émanant du bas ventre de la jeune femme apparaissait dans la neige…  
Lucius était toujours parmi eut et affichait un rictus malsain, fixant le vide …

- « Je veux rentrer chez moi … » Murmura la jeune femme d'un ton suppliant.

Drago la serrant dans ses bras transplanna avec elle.

Pas d'odeur de cookie, dans la maison … lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle se rendit alors compte qu'il ne l'avait nullement ramenée chez ses parents … elle se glaça alors, elle se sentait trahie..

Des larmes ruisselaient toujours sur son visage tandis qu'elle repoussait le jeune homme et s'apprêta a transplanner … Il la retint

- « Attend … tu es en sécurité ici et il n'es pas la … »

- « Tu m'as emmené chez Ron ! » Dit elle d'un murmure courroucé

Elle était dans le grenier de la famille.

- « J'ai lu ton courrier … Je sais que tu la considère comme ta mère, et je sais aussi que tu es en sécurité ici … Il faut que je sache si IL (Lucius) a fait part de ce qu'il savait à quelqu'un »

- « Il ne savait rien du tout, il a été surpris de me trouver .. moi »

- « Je préfère m'en assurer, et je préfère ne pas te laisser seule en ce moment … »

Drago s'était rapproché, il tenait les mains d'Hermione et la regardais dans les yeux pour la convaincre de ces paroles, et dès qu'il eut conscience qu'elle lui donnait raison il transplanna sans un mot…

L'urgence était réelle, pourtant cette abandon provoqua de nouveau un torrent de larmes chez Hermione, il l'abandonnait au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui …

Les deux jours qu'elle passa au terrier furent doux et maternel, elle n'avait pas eut besoin d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à Mme Weastley pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était dévastée et se montre adorable et surprotectrice envers elle… telle une seconde maman.

Ces jours la, Hermione s'en voulu vraiment de ne pas être tombée amoureuse de Ron, car ce foyer chaleureux, jamais ne serait le sien. La famille qui un jour allait devenir la sienne était à l'opposé des bons thés et des câlins de réconfort de Mme W.

Deux jours, il n'en fallut pas d'avantage à Hermione pour estimer qu'il était temps qu'elle se ressaisisse et reprenne les cours… était elle réellement prête ? Surement pas … mais elle n'avait eut absolument aucune nouvelles de Drago et s'inquiétais réellement, reprendre les cours signifiait aussi s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie.

Le lendemain, sans énergie elle reprit le chemin de Poudlard, son teint n'avait pas reprit de couleurs, ses cernes violacées lui donnait une allure de zombie. Peu importe …

Elle déposa rapidement ses affaires dans sa chambre puis se dirigea vers la cour de Potions, elle n'était pas la seule à assister à ce cour… A côté d'elle, Drago et Pansy, l'heureux couple de façade s'y dirigeais main dans la main .. supplice..

Par ailleurs, Hermione n'avait toujours eut aucunes explications sur l'émergence de ce 'couple'. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas douter de lui et de supporter les flammes de la jalousie, cependant lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle un bref instant, elle détourna le regard les privant tout deux.

En cours de Potions elle se mit d'instinct à une place qu'elle savait libre. Le couple s'installa sans un mot, le bonheur de Pansy était perceptible… comme une gifle … mais ce n'était pas la son problème principal pour le moment..

Si un bouton 'pause' avait existé elle aurait bien volontiers appuyé dessus de toutes ses forces. Hermione tête haute attendait avec impatience la survenue du professeur Rogue. Un bruit de chaise qui se tire lourdement la poussa a tourné la tête.

Ron, son ancien ami et ami petit ami, se trouvait face à elle et apprêtais à s'assoir à côté d'elle en cour. Il affichait un visage de repentit associé à de l'inquiétude quand son regard se posa sur ce qu'il restait de la Hermione qu'il connaissait.

La gryffondor aurait voulu protester, mais c'était au delàs de ses forces pour le moment, elle se contenta alors de détourner le regard et le laisser s'installer comme si il n'avait pas existé.

Le cour débuta à l'heure prévu, il abordais les potions de mort apparente…. Avec une simple potion on pouvait faire croire à son décès l'espace de quelques minutes. Quelques minutes qui pouvaient nous laisser le temps de nous sortir d'un mauvais pas.

Machinalement Hermione réalisa la potion de A à Z, elle avait la bonne couleur, la bonne odeur… Celle de Ron en revanche ressemblait d'avantage à de la bave de crapaud en soupe … a tout niveau …

Rogue se dirigea vers chaque binôme et invitait à l'un des deux de consommer leur mixture, personne n'était parvenu a un résultat digne des attentes du professeur. C'était maintenant au tour d'Hermione et Ron…

- « Buvez donc la votre Melle Granger » Dit le professeur

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour, ce potion risquait de lui réveiller un souvenir trop douloureux et encore trop présent, instinctivement sa main se posa sur son ventre. Elle dit alors d'une voix exceptionnellement faible

- « Ron … »

Le jeune homme se ravi d'être à nouveau considéré comme présent et ne se fit pas prier pour tester la potion ; défis réussi … la classe entière fixait le jeune homme livide, tous sauf Hermione…  
A bien y regarder ils avaient encore le même teint Ron et lui, mais d'ici quelques minutes il retrouverait le teint rosé de la vie tandis qu'elle se sentait piégée sous le manteau de la mort.

Hermione avait fermé son esprit à tout ce qui était susceptible de la blesser, et n'avait même pas remarqué les réactions de Drago durant le cour … colère, froideur … etc .. C'était comme si lui non plus n'existais plus …

Rogue sans félicitations ni rond de jambe continua ses tests, lorsqu'il arriva à la table de Drago Malfoy et Pansy …

- « Melle Parkinson voulez vous … »

Il fut interrompu par la voie claironnante de la jeune femme

- « Mme Malfoy professeur ... »

Rogue leva un sourcil et parut exaspéré, toute la classe s'était a présent tournée vers le couple à l'affut de potins … tous sauf Hermione qui restait figé, tête droite, murée dans l'indifférence apparente, bien incapable de suporter une telle nouvelle.

Drago lui fixait le dos de la femme qui l'aimait, bien conscient de ce qu'elle devait ressentir … c'était douloureux pour lui aussi … Il se retrouvait marié à une femme qu'il n'aimait pas, devant afficher un faux bonheur en public, à l'inverse la femme qu'il voulait épouser lui était 'interdite' pour le moment, et leur bonheur n'avait jamais pu être exposé … seul leur malheur… tel un couple maudit.


	14. Chapter 14

Le reste du cour fut comme un supplice, il fallait que la Gryffondor fasse preuve de courage, qu'elle garde la tête haute, qu'elle ne laisse rien paraitre … pourtant l'annonce brutale du mariage de Drago avec Pansy venait de lui porter le coup de grâce.

Les souvenirs que Drago lui avait livrés, authentiques et forts, lui revinrent en mémoire, il fallait qu'elle s'accroche à cette preuve irréfutable qu'il l'aimait…pourtant cela lui semblait de plus en plus difficile.. Elle se sentais trahie, abandonnée..

Cette bague qu'elle portait au doigt et signifiait la promesse qu'il lui avait fait de l'épouser un jour, cette bague la lui semblait alors peser une tonne…

La jeune femme hotta alors cet objet devenu a présent le symbole de sa trahison et la fit plonger dans son chaudron, l'abandonnant dans cette mixture qui représentais la mort ..  
Quelle plus grande symbolique …

Aussitôt elle se sentit a la fois vide et libérée.. triste et soulagée… l'éternel combat intérieur entre la raison et le cœur. La jeune femme avait écouté son cœur en choisissant Drago, cela ne lui avait apporté que des souffrances à bien y réfléchir….  
Ils s'aimaient sincèrement mais leur relation était une impasse, sans avenir, sans présent ….

L'horrible réalité : pourtant ils s'aimaient et ne pouvaient pas faire autrement, pas le nier, pas refouler ce sentiment … ils avaient essayé tout les deux .. sans succès …

Ron détourna le regard du couple à présent marié et s'adressa à Hermione :

- « Ca, je l'avais pas vu venir …. » Son ton était surpris et amusé, sans méchanceté pourtant ces quelques mots blessèrent à nouveau la jeune femme.

Sans le regarder, le visage sombre elle marmonna de façon inaudible

- « Moi c'est comme si je l'avais toujours su … »

C'était SA prédiction, il épouserait une femme de son sang et elle allait devenir son amante, une femme de l'ombre … Hermione savait très bien qu'il devait y avoir une explication à tout cela, elle savait aussi que son amant n'éprouvait absolument rien pour Pansy, il n'y avait qu'a le regarder… Pourtant eux, ils avaient un avenir…

Le cour toucha a sa fin et Hermione fut la première sortie, Ron se dépêchait de ranger ses affaires avec maladresse pour la rattraper bien décidé à recoller les morceaux avec la jeune femme, leur querelle n'avait que trop durer et il ne pouvait accepter de ne plus avoir Hermione dans sa vie.  
Drago et Pansy furent aussitôt la cible d'un regroupement, les questions fusaient, les sourires et félicitations pleuvaient, Pansy souriait pour deux, Drago lui avait suivi du regard Hermione qui s'était éclipsée sans le moindre regard … suivie par Ron …

Il était prisonnier de la situation. Si seulement, une journée, il pouvait agir comme il l'entendais, sans répercutions, sans craintes que des événements terribles se produisent … Si seulement il pouvait être libre …

Hermione marchait si vite dans le couloir que Ron du courir pour arriver à son niveau, elle entendit ses bruits de pas, il l'appelait mais elle ne répondit pas .. jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa hauteur et lui attrape le bras

- « Hey attend … » Dit il complètement à bout de souffle

- « Lâches moi immédiatement ! »

Son ton autoritaire et le regard noir qui l'accompagnait fit céder Ron et le poussa à entreprendre un mouvement de recul.

- « Hermione … » Lâcha t il surpris , presque comme une question, comme si il lui demandais si c'était bien elle …

- « Qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin ? »

- « Je voudrais qu'on revienne en arrière … tu me manques » Avoua Ron avec une pointe de honte …

Il était passé par toute les phases : Colère, tristesse, envie de vengeance, violence, tristesse à nouveau .. mais jamais d'indifférence … cette femme qui se trouvait devant lui, jamais ne pourrait sortir de son esprit ,elle avait une part bien trop importante dans son coeur …

- « Sache qu'on ne revient jamais en arrière qu'on n'efface jamais les erreurs du passé, ni les mots que l'on a prononcé… tu te souviens Ronald quand tu m'as souhaité de souffrir autant que tu as pu souffrir, soit satisfait ton vœux a été exaucé … »

- « Je n'ai jamais … »

- « Oh que si tu me l'as souhaité … »

Répondit elle connaissant si bien le garçon face à elle qu'elle pouvait terminer ses phrases…

Elle lui tourna le dos et entrepris de reprendre son chemin

- « Hermione » Supplia à nouveau le Gryffondor …

Sans se retourner, lui tournant le dos, elle reprit avec froideur

- « Aucun retour en arrière.. » Puis elle disparut lentement brisant à nouveau le cœur de l'homme qui l'aimait avec sincérité.

L'amour est parfois cruel, si seulement c'était de lui qu'elle était tombée amoureuse ….

Le soir même au manoir des Malfoy, Drago avait été appelé dans la maison des sangs purs par Bellatrix Lestrange qui y avait élu domicile.  
Narcissa était encore en larme, au dessus d'elle son démon semblait profiter de ce moment de faiblesse pour la manipuler… Bellatrix Lestrange n'était pas une femme à avoir de l'éthique .

- « Vous m'avez appelé … » Commença Drago avec politesse et froideur ..

- « En effet … il m'a été rapporté de vilaines petites choses sur ta personne mon petit … » Commença Bellatrix s'éloignant lentement de Narcissa pour s'approcher à pas lent de sa nouvelle proie ..

Un rire étrange retentis dans une pièce voisine et Narcissa fondit encore d'avantage en sanglot, son mari était le fou de la pièce voisine, il était devenu ridicule, absurde et fou. Répétant certaines phrases sans queue ni tête en boucle durant des heures, ou se perdant à contempler des poignets de portes …

Elle le cachait, le protégeait ou plutôt protégeait sa mémoire de la moquerie. Personne ne devait savoir …

- « Quel genre de choses ? » Reprit le Serpentard avec méfiance

- « Aurais tu osé trahir ton sang ? » Bellatrix était a présent a quelques centimétres de son visage et l'observait d'un œil mauvais

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement elle semblait connaitre son secret …Il ne fallait rien laisser paraitre, il en allait de la vie d'Hermione et de la sienne ..

- « Trahir mon sang ? de quelle manière ? »

Il ne devait pas laisser entendre qu'il comprenait immédiatement de quoi elle l'accusait …

- « De la pire manière qui soit … en fricottant avec une infâme sang de bourbe … »  
Réflexe vital il prit une mine de dégout des plus convainquante

- « Pourquoi aurais je fais ça ? Je préférerais encore un scroutard … »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que répéte ton père cet après midi mon petit »

- « Hier il répétait qu'il était Dumbeldore … » Dit il conscient que la folie de son père pouvait excuser certaines choses  
Narcissa explosa en sanglots

- « Certes mais il me semble cette fois plus lucide… »

- « Comment pourrais-je trahir mon sang alors que je le respecte au point d'accepter un mariage qui n'a pour but que de perpétuer la lignée du sang pur ?»

- « Comme tu l'as si bien dit mon petit 'tu l'as accepté', et tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix … »

- « J'avais bien entendu ce point la … » Précisa t il amer en réponse à la menace sous entendue dans le ton de Bellatrix

C'était bien la le sens de ce mariage, perpétuer la lignée des sangs pur, un mariage arrangé, forcé, sans amour sans autre but que la vulgaire reproduction.. Si ils savaient qu'il n'avait aucune intention de remplir cette mission et qu'il n'avait accepté que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Personne par même Voldemort ne ferait de lui un vulgaire reproducteur.

Il allait être père … avant que Lucius ne s'en mêle … il aurait été père, transformant sa lignée pure en lignée de sang mêlé. C'était sans aucun remord. Le bébé qui aurait du naitre aurait été aimé, choyé … il aurait été père et non géniteur ..

- « Néanmoins un doute persiste … » - reprit Bellatrix- « Je connais un moyen simple de lever ce doute … »

A en juger par l'attitude qu'elle adoptait elle semblait s'amuser réellement …

- « J'écoute » Répondit le garçon, méfiant mais conscient qu'il se trouvait dans une impasse

- « Il te suffit de la tuer .. ce n'est qu'une sang de bourbe après tout, même si ton père est en proie à un délire il n'y aura aucune vraies conséquences … Il est grand temps que tu entres dans la cour des grands mon petit ... que tu remplaces ton père ... »

Il n'y avait aucune place dans cette discution pour l'argumentation ou la contradiction

- « Et qui suis-je censé tuer ? » Demanda Drago en priant pour entendre nimporte quel autre nom

- « Granger » Lacha la mangemort avec dégout … « Naturellement … » reprit elle doucement « Si tu échoue je prendrais cela comme une trahison et nous devrions nous défaire de toi .. de la seule manière dont un mangemort quitte son statut … »

- « Il était inutile de me préciser cela .. j'en avais parfaitement conscience … Je n'échouerais pas.. »

- « Une semaine … »

- « Bien … » termina le jeune homme avant de tourner les talons et reprendre disparaitre dans un nuage de poudre de cheminette sous le rire cristallin de Bellatrix.


	15. Chapter 15

Drago était de retour à Poudlard. Son cœur tambourinait à tout va mais son visage restait impassible.

L'impasse … Il devait tuer Hermione pour sauver sa peau, il se fichait bien de sauver sa peau mais si il ne la tuait pas un autre mangemort s'en chargerais..  
Des images lui revinrent à l'esprit sans qu'il parvienne a les chasser, toutes ces horreurs qu'il avait vu, toutes ces tortures… Hermione ne pouvait pas être leur nouveau jouet …

Aucune solution ne s'offrait à lui, s'enfuir, la cacher …impossible, ils étaient trop nombreux et maitrisaient bien plus la magie que lui, jamais elle ne serait en sécurité …  
Sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience ses pas l'avaient menés devant le bureau de Dumbeldore, jamais il n'aurait pensé envisager le vieillard comme son dernier espoir, et pourtant c'était ce qu'il était devenu.

Drago frappa a la porte du directeur qui ne tarda pas à le laisser entrer…. S'en suivit un monologue expliquant la situation dans laquelle se trouvait nos tourtereaux …

- « L'heure est grave en effet … » Dit le directeur d'un ton calme en pleine réflexion

Drago a bout de nerf ne supporta pas son calme, il s'énerva alors

- « C'est tout ce que vous pouvez me dire ? l'heure est grave ? Vous n'avez donc aucune foutue solution ? »

Le directeur ne s'offusqua pas du ton que prenait le Serpentard et répondit simplement

- « Je n'ai aucune solution évidente à vous proposer … la situation est complexe … » Le directeur semblait simplement réfléchir à voix haute…

Drago le fusilla du regard puis ne répondit plus .. il avait eut tord de s'attendre à un miracle, d'espérer que ce viel homme puisse les sortir de la … Il quitta le bureau sans un mot, claquant la lourde porte derrière lui …  
Le compte à rebours était en marche … une semaine … 7 jours … La poids qu'il ressentait au creux du ventre ne faisait que grossir… aucune solution n'était envisageable …

Il fallait qu'il la voie … tout de suite, l'heure n'était plus à essayer de la protéger d'éventuel potin qui pourraient revenir aux oreilles d'un mangemort, la menace était bien réelle à présent, trêve de précautions …

Il était 22h a présent, tout les élèves ou presque avaient du rejoindre leur dortoirs… peut être pas … il fallait compter sur la chance … La bibliothèque, son refuge …  
Helas rien, la jeune femme avait trahie ses habitudes… Dobby pensa le jeune homme…

- « Dobby » Prononça a haute voix le Serpentard entre deux rayons de livres anciens …

L'elfe apparut après quelques minutes au travers de la cheminée de la bibliothéque. Moyen de communication strictement interne, croisant les bras sur lui-même d'un air réprobateur Dobby toisa le jeune homme.

Drago ne tint pas compte, la petite chose était en train de prendre un peu trop d'assurance …

Drago se baissa pour pouvoir murmurer

- « Je dois voir Hermione »  
L'elfe observa le jeune homme, hésitant à l'écouter

- « Dobby ne sais pas si il devrait faire confiance à monsieur … »

- « Tu sais très bien que je ne lui ferais aucun mal infâme petite fouine »

Drago avait parfaitement conscience de la fâcheuse habitude du petite elfe à fourrer son nez partout et être au courant de tout très vite …

Après quelques minutes l'elfe céda à sa demande sans enthousiasme, le menant jusqu'à la cheminée et jetant de la poudre rouge et or à l'intérieur

- « Tu sais très bien que je ne peut pas entrer dans un dortoir Gryffondor, je suis Serpentard, il y a des mots de passes c'est pas pour qu'on puisse s'y rendre en cheminée ! »

- « Vous ne pouvez pas mais Dobby peut ! »

Insista l'elfe avant de pousser Drago dans la cheminée le faisant disparaitre …. L'idée que cet elfe ait plus de pouvoir que lui irritait le jeune homme, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se pencher sur la question.

Drago traversa rapidement la grande salle qui par bonheur était vide, avec sa tenue verte et son écusson Serpent il avait peu de chances de passer inaperçu, il se retrouva devant la porte d'Hermione sans difficultés mais au moment de l'ouvrir il se rendu compte qu'elle était verrouillée.  
Il tenta a voix basse diverses formules, sans succès… Puis lui revint cette manie de toujours exiger des formules de politesse même lorsqu'on s'adressait à des elfes et tenta sans espoir de frapper simplement … La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

La chambre était vide, impeccablement rangée, elle était bien plus petite que celle dont il disposait lui-même. A l'évidence les capacités financières de la jeune femme dans le monde des sorciers étaient loin d'être équivalente à celle dont elle disposait dans le monde Moldu…  
Il y avait juste un lit, un bureau, une petite commode et une chaise et un petit fauteuil/bibliothéque devant la fenêtre, visiblement il s'agissait du coin lecture.

S'asseyant sur celui-ci Drago entreprit d'attendre son retour qui ne se fit pas tarder.

Hermione entra dans sa chambre sans l'inspecter, elle ne remarqua donc pas immédiatement la présence de son amant. Elle jeta machinalement ses chaussure, retira son manteau et écharpe qu'elle balança du côté du bureau et se laissa tomber sur le lit avant de découvrir le visage de Drago juste au dessus d'elle …

La surprise lui fit faire un bond et pousser un petit cri étouffé par la main du Serpentard

- « Chutt … »

Hermione retira sa main et se redressa sauttant hors de son lit comme pour mettre une distance entre eux avant de crier de plus belle.

- « Qu'est ce qui te prend de … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase Drago avait brisé la distance les séparant et s'était emparé de ses lèvres.

Evidemment elle aurait voulu protester mais ses forces et résolutions s'évanouissaient déjà … Drago la fit basculer sur le lit, il se trouvait au dessus d'elle, l'empêchant de fuir l'embrassant fiévreusement… Son contact, sa présence … ce soir ni l'un ni l'autre n'entamèrent les grandes discutions qu'ils devaient avoir… ils étaient ensemble, pour une durée limitée et tout deux avaient décidé d'en profiter comme si c'était leur dernier moment ensemble …

L'espace d'une nuit plus rien n'importait … Hermione se réveilla au petit matin grâce à son sortilège de réveil matin habituel. Elle était encore dans les bras de Drago, lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever il la retint sans ouvrir les yeux, renforçant son étreinte.

- « J'ai cour » Murmura t elle … aussi absurde soit cette révélation …

- « Je m'en contre fiches, tu ne bouges pas d'ici ma belle » Dit il sans ouvrir les yeux comme cherchant encore à se raccrocher à un rêve.

Hermione hésita quelques longues minutes sans bouger… Puis se redressa dans le lit et lui fit face

- « Très bien expliques moi ce qui se passe … »

Drago ouvrit les yeux doucement

- « Je veux profiter un petit peu de toi … il y a quelque chose de mal à ça ? »

- « Et tu ne trouves soudainement plus ça risqué de se voir à Poudlard ? »

Déjà quelqu'un frappa a la porte (qui ne s'ouvrit pas cette fois)

- « Hermione, c'est Ron, ouvre »

Drago serra la machoire sans un mot visiblement agacé.. ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione

- « J'arrive mon chéri… » Cria Hermione …

Drago lui adresssa aussitôt un regard de jalousie et colère pure mais aussitôt Hermione ajouta

- « J'ai lancé un sortilège d'insonorisation, il n'entend rien … mais je remarque donc que tu oserais être jaloux …. Comment va Mme Malfoy ? » Dit elle soudain froidement …

Drago prit un air sombre et mélancolique

- « Hermione ! » Insista Ron en tambourinant à la porte « Réveilles toi je te dit ! »

Hermione se leva d'un bond à la surprise de Drago et se dirigea vers la porte en nuisette en quelques fractions de secondes. Drago se releva et se plaça devant la porte pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir

- « Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »

- « Lui dire que je ne vais pas en cour … »

- « En nuisette … »

- « Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me voit en nuisette … »

Drago fronça les sourcils et lui mit sur les épaules un manteau avant de s'éclipser sur le côté pour ne pas être vu de ce dernier …

- « Ah quand même … » Ricanna Ron

- « Je comptais sécher Ron, j'ai besoin de sommeil … »

- « Une autre fois, la, Dumbeldore veut te voir » Dit il en lui attrapant le bras et la poussant à sortir de la chambre… elle n'avait sur elle qu'un manteau et une nuisette, pas franchement la tenue idéale mais elle n'avait pas eut le temps de protester …

Avant d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur elle lança enfin un sortilège dont elle se souvint et se retrouva habillée et coiffée, certe comme une moldue mais au moins elle était décente …

- « Vous vouliez me voir professeur … »

- « Ma petite ... comme tu le sais j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi … »

Cette phrase elle la connaissait, c'est exactement la formule qu'il avait employé la première fois quand il lui avait demandé un service, celui de donner des cours à Drago …

- « Qu'avez vous à me demander ? »

Demanda t elle sans agressivité …

- « Mourir ... »

[SCENE COUPEE …]

Leur discutions dura des heures et des heures, lorsque la jeune femme quitta le bureau du directeur il était à présent 21h.

Hermione était dans un état second, elle s'apprêtais à renoncer à la vie, sa vie… toutes ces petites choses auxquelles elle tenait sans en avoir conscience, tout ces livres qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus l'occasion de lire .. toutes ses personnes qu'elle ne reverrait plus…

Cependant elle avait une chance, elle pouvait leur dire au revoir… Elle passa voir Harry, Ron, Neuville, Luna .. un par un, sans réellement leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne se reverraient plus… Il y avait aussi toutes ces personnes à qui elle devait renoncer et a qui elle ne pouvait pas dire au revoir, dans le monde des moldus …

Rentrant dans sa chambre ce soir la, l'envie de rédiger des lettres d'adieu était très forte mais elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, elle ne devait pas laisser penser qu'elle avait eut connaissance de tout cela, qu'elle avait choisi la mort pour que celui qu'elle aimait vive ..

La nuit était silencieuse et paisible, Hermione retourna dans la chambre de Ron une dernière fois pour lui déposer sur le front un dernier baiser.

S'en était fini de ces adieux, celui qu'elle voulait voir plus que tout , une dernière fois, elle devait s'en priver… lui non plus ne devait pas comprendre avant l'heure ce qu'elle allait faire….

Hermione rejoingnit son lit pour la dernière fois.. demain elle ne serait plus de ce monde ..

Quelques heures plus tard, au manoir des Malfoy, Drago venait d'apparaitre dans la pièce principale jettant sur le sol, aux pied de Bellatrix, la gryffondor encore vivante …

- « Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous plaire d'assister à sa fin … »

Bellatrix semblait surprise mais heureuse de cette intention, elle adressa toute son attention à Drago

- « Avant nous allons jouer un peu … »

Dit le jeune homme d'un air froid s'en suivit une série de torture incluant impérium, endoloris et autre …

Tout cela dura des heures, les cris déchirant d'Hermione retentissaient dans la pièce… Puis s'en suivit le très attendu avada kadavra .. Drago n'hésita pas une seconde ni dans le geste ni dans le regard …

Bellatrix était aux anges et applaudit la prestation de sa recrue… Drago poussa alors du pied avec violence la dépouille d'Hermione.

- « Je vide les ordures avant que l'odeur de sang de bourbe ne s'installe … »

Bellatrix à nouveau approuva… Drago disparut par la cheminée …


	16. Chapter 16

Après le meurtre d'Hermione, son corps fut emmené jusqu'à un cimetière …  
Le blondinet au traits fin la portait avec plus de délicatesse et de considération qu'il ne l'avait fait au sortir du manoir.

S'agenouillant au sol, il déposa le corps sans vue du martyr. Hermione avait encore les yeux grands ouverts mais ses traits s'étaient apaisés, la peur avait fuit ce regard, la douleur n'était plus perceptible sur son douleur, elle était à présent dans un sommeil sans rêves pour l'éternité.

L'homme s'agenouilla et lui ferma les yeux

- « Adieu, Miss Granger …. »

Sa voix était apaisée mais pausée. Déjà le corps d'Hermione se fondit dans le sol et fut recouvert d'une tombe semblable à toutes les autres …

Sortant sa baguette, celui qui était responsable de son décès grava ces quelques mots « Hermione G. »  
Pas de date de décès, pas de date de naissance, pas même son nom au complet.  
Si sa tombe était retrouvée elle serait à coup sure profanée, et puis elle reposait dans la ville dans laquelle avait grandit, dans la ville de ses parents cependant n'avaient aucun souvenir de son existence…

Le manteau de la nuit dissimulait quelque peu le visage pale du Serpentar, difficile de percevoir qu'il se modifiait peu à peu … Grandissant de quelques bons centimètres, une barbe naissante, des traits trop calmes …

Quelques minutes plus tard l'effet du polynectar dissipé, Dumbeldore reprenait ses propres traits…  
Il était paisible, silencieux, figé , prenant quelques minutes pour honorer la mémoire de cette élève qu'il avait toujours considéré comme courageuse … Hermione Granger n'était plus ….

Puis il transplanna.. lorsqu'il réapparut ce fut dans son bureau ou l'attendait un Drago stupéfixé depuis maintenant presque une journée.  
Il fallait a présent lui expliquer pourquoi … lui expliqué qu'il avait maintenant une mission à honorer afin de respecter la mémoire de celle qui avait donné sa vie pour sa survie …

D'un coup de baguette Dumbeldore leva son sortilège ..Lorsque Drago reprit conscience il ne faisait plus jour, il lui manquait une journée de sa vie et une partie de son âme …

- « Qu'est ce que ….. » Commença Drago en colère…

Dumbeldore lui fit signe de se taire, son air grave le poussa à l'obéissance

- « Bien des choses se sont passées aujourd'hui mon chère Drago, il me semble difficile de trouver les mots pour vous retranscrire ceci … »

Le vieil homme lui tendis ses mains pour que le jeune Serpentar puisse vivre ses quelques souvenirs récents ..

***Souvenir***

Hermione était sérieuse, pensive …

- « Il faudrait qu'il me torture si il ne veut laisser aucun doute sur son appartenance, il faut qu'il soit cruel .. Il faut que ce soit vous … Si je dois mourir pour qu'il ait la vie sauve je refuse de laisser le risque de laisser un doute planer lui … »

***Interruption souvenir***

Drago comprit aussitôt que Dumbeldore lui avait tout expliqué .. il comprit qu'elle se sacrifiait … et lacha immédiatement les mains de Dumbeldore furibond …

- « Non ! » Hurla t il … « Je ne vous laisserais pas faire … »

Dumbeldore ne répondit rien mais son visage ne laissait aucun doute quand à la gravité de la situation … Drago le comprit alors, n'osant pas y croire ..

- « Où est-elle ? » Son ton était menaçant ..

- « Elle est enterrée au cimetière … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Drago le plaqua violemment contre le mur une baguette pointée sur son coup

- « Où est – elle ? » répéta t il insatisfait de la réponse du directeur …

Dumbeldore n'était pas effrayé le moins du monde, il était serein, confiant pourtant tout dans le comportement de Drago indiquait qu'il s'apprêtais à commettre l'irréparable …

- « Hermione Granger s'est sacrifiée pour que vous accomplissiez votre destinée… pour que vous puissiez être celui qui nous donnera les moyens de l'arrêter … Ne vous trompez pas de camp en vous retournant contre moi, en rejetant ce don qu'elle vous a fait »

Drago relâcha le directeur, perdu, anéantit et quitta la pièce … C'était donc ce qu'elle attendait de lui … il le ferait pour elle … Il n'avait plus rien à perdre à présent si ce n'est trahir cet espoir qu'elle avait placé en lui …

- FLASH BACK-

- « Vous vouliez me voir professeur … » Demandait la Gryffondor

- « Ma petite ... comme tu le sais j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi … » Répondit Dumbeldore

Cette phrase elle la connaissait, c'est exactement la formule qu'il avait employé la première fois quand il lui avait demandé un service, celui de donner des cours à Drago …

- « Qu'avez vous à me demander ? »

Demanda t elle sans agressivité …

- « Mourir ... »

-« Pardon ? » Répondit Hermione méfiante en sortant sa baguette, Dumbeldore jamais ne lui demanderais une chose pareil

- « Du calme ma petite … je vais tout t'expliquer … Tu as je le sais entendu que nous étions à la recherche d'une prédiction … »

- « Je le sais en revanche je n'ai aucune autre information … »

- « Nous l'avons retrouvée, elle concerne Mr Malfoy … »

Hermione se raidit encore d'avantage et ne baissa pas la garde …

- « Cette prédiction des plus sérieuse indique qu'il sera un élément clé dans la chute de Voldemort … »

- « C'est … positif … ça n'explique en rien votre requette … »

- « Drago s'est retrouvé dans une situation que l'on peut qualifier d'impasse … d'ici une semaine il devra te tuer pour prouver qu'il a bien sa place au sein des mangemorts … ce qui lui permettra de nous transmettre des informations cle … Hors il semble clair que ce n'est aucunement dans l'intention de Mr Malfoy de mettre fin à tes jours …. Vous êtes donc tout deux en sursis .. »

Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse … comprenant très vite la solution que lui proposait Dumbeldore …. Elle baissa sa baguette, le regard vide et reprit d'une voix déterminée …

- « Il faudrait qu'il me torture si il ne veut laisser aucun doute sur son appartenance, il faut qu'il soit cruel .. Il faut que ce soit vous … Si je dois mourir pour qu'il ait la vie sauve je refuse de laisser le risque de laisser un doute planer lui … »

- « Je t'ai toujours trouvé très courageuse ma petite mais je ne m'attendais pas à … »

- « Je suis très sérieuse et j'insiste sur ce point … »  
Précisa la jeune femme  
Dumbeldore serein acceptais cette conditions qu'il reconnaissait comme intelligente et fondée.

- « Comprend moi bien Hermione, je te demande de mourir, de quitter le monde des sorciers, plus jamais Hermione Granger n'existera … en revanche …. »

Hermione releva la tête surprise de la tournure que prenait cette phrase

- « Tu renaitras sous les traits d'une Moldue, tu vivras dans le monde des Moldue, tu n'auras plus aucun contact avec tout ceux qui ont un jour fait partit de ta vie … plus aucun contact avec le monde de la magie »

- «Comment ? » Demanda faiblement la jeune femme … comment pouvait on ainsi continuer sa vie ?

- « De la magie ancienne … peu importe je dois juste m'assurer que tu comprends ce point, il est crutial … que PERSONNE n'ai conscience que tu continues d'exister quelque part … »

- « J'en ai totalement conscience … »

- « Il te faudra un nouveau nom …. »

- « Malory Norton .. » Répondit la jeune femme sans réfléchir

-AUTRE FLASH BACK-

- J'ai retrouvé la prédiction Mr le directeur …  
- Parfait

Dumbeldore prit en main le livre, y jeta quelques sorts puis quelques mots s'écrivirent peu à peu en lettre d'or sur le parchemin qui constituait le vieux livre

« Drago Malfoy, tu naitras bercé par la haine, ton destin tout tracé te mèneras aux côtés les plus sombres de ton âme. Ta vie étais vouée aux forces du mal, pourtant une jeune femme changera ton destin, bouleversera ton âme et te guidera sur des sentiers bien différents… Tu défieras pères et mères, tu défieras les ténèbres et son seigneur pour la mémoire de l'ange qui te fut apparut, et c'est pour elle que tu causeras la perte de celui devant lequel tu devais t'agenouiller. Malory Norton toujours continueras d'exister en toi. N'oublies jamais le phœnix qui toujours renait de ses cendres. »


	17. Chapter 17

Dix ans plus tard,

La guerre avait ravagé le monde des Sorciers, causant de nombreuses pertes. Pour le monde des Moldus rien ne fut jamais officiel, de nombreuses fausses excuses étaient souvent évoquées…

Les années avaient passées, Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde. Tué de la main du survivant, trahi par celui qui était devenu son bras droit Drago Malfoy, grâce à cette trahison. Voldemort s'était effondré au pied de son pire enemi, troublant un tapis de neige immaculé. Cette vision créa le trouble dans l'esprit de l'ex Serpentar, c'était à ce même endroit qu'il avait vu Hermione s'effondrer sous l'avada Kadavra de son père… quel meilleur moyen de la venger …

La neige continuait à tomber, doucement, apportant un climat apaisant…. La nouvelle se rependait déjà à toute vitesse dans la monde des sorciers, elle fut accompagnée de nombreuses accolades et pleurs de joie …

Drago ne profita pas de ce moment et transplanna aussitôt. Il n'avait personne avec qui réellement se réjouir de cela bien que sa place dans le conflit lui ait permis de créer des liens d'amitier, sa place n'était pas parmi eux à cet instant précis.

Ce fut dans une ville Moldue qu'il réapparut, cette ville qui avait vu naitre celle pour qui il avait changé son destin. Cette ville il s'était formellement interdit d'y mettre les pieds depuis 10ans, refusant d'attirer quiconque dans son sanctuaire.

Ses pas furent bruyants dans une couche de neige fraiche, ils le guidaient au cimetière, devant la tombe de son unique amour, car c'était bien la qu'était sa place. D'un coup de baguette magique il recouvrit cette tombe délaissées de centaines de fleurs…

Un second coup de baguette magique et il grava sous son nom « Tu fut une part de moi … La meilleure … Drago Malfoy » … Puis son regard se posa le nom gravé « Hermione G. » Il corrigea aussitôt « Hermione Granger – Malfoy »

Il avait bien changé en l'espace de 10ans, la guerre avait fait de lui un homme, il était battis comme tel, les épaules larges, une carrure d'atelet, quelques cicatrices par ci par la … il était très différent.

Ses jambes soudains parurent plus faible et il se laissa tomber à genoux dans la neige devant cette tombe, plaie béante de sa mémoire …

Les heures passèrent sans qu'il ne bouge, pour Drago cela ne dura que quelques minutes pourtant la nuit avait maintenant recouvert la ville de son manteau sombre.  
Lorsque Drago se releva enfin une fine couche de neige l'avait recouvert, il s'en débarrassa sans difficulté … et ce fut à pied qu'il s'apprêta à quitter la ville, reprenant le même chemin que celui qu'il avait emprunté quelques années plus tôt … seul cette fois …  
Il s'éloignait peu à peu, arrivé à la lisière de la ville il se figea.

Un morceau de piano caressait l'air, une mélodie familière, douloureuse de par son souvenir …  
Cet air, il ne l'avait entendu qu'une fois avant cela, Hermione, c'était elle qui l'avait emmerveillé un matin avec ce don qu'elle possédait.. .  
C'était SA chanson …

La mélodie émanait d'une pièce allumée à l'étage d'une veille maison.

Drago sans réfléchir un instant se laissa aller jusqu'à transplanner dans cette pièce, derrière la jeune femme qui laissait courir ses doigts sur quelques bouts d'ivoire …

Le cœur de Drago se serra lorsqu'il découvrit de dos la jeune femme, elle était fluette, sa chevelure longue et fine était faite d'or, sans voir son visage il la devinait magnifique … mais elle n'était pas Hermione … a quoi donc c'était il attendu en transplanant ici ?

La musique cessa presque aussitôt et la jeune femme se retourna et se leva d'un bond recula, avant de prévenir d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas

- « Fichez le camps de chez moi ! »

Sa voix était mélodieuse … Son visage pâle était magnifique, sa bouche pulpeuse et naturellement rosée, ses yeux fusillaient l'intru …

Drago se figea sur place … ce regard … SON regard…. Il la fixa un instant, puis ce fut une évidence …

- « Qu'est ce que …. »  
Commença t elle

Elle s'avançait doucement, prudemment comme intriguée à son tour, elle voyait naitre dans ce regard la flamme de ses souvenirs … était il possible que …. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer un petit cris, au reflet de la lune sa bague reflétait un rayon de lumière bien trop intense… cette bague Drago la reconnut aussitôt …

Sans réfléchir et sans attendre il brisa la distance qui les séparaient et s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion … c'était elle .. c'était son baiser … C'était eux, réunis et enfin libres de s'aimer …

THE END


End file.
